


The Inquisition Reborn

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Thedas, F/F, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Once again restoring order in a world gone mad, those who wish to unite under a single banner will be welcome in the Inquisition. As Thedas spills into chaos,  our heroes must band together to end the war. Reuniting the Hero Of Ferelden, Champion of Kirkwall and the Inquisitor.Can Leliana find love once more?Can the Champion convince Isabella staying to help the Inquisition is a must?Will Cassandra give into her growing attraction to a certain Ambassador?Will the Inquisitor be able to help leliana love again?





	1. Inquisition Declaired

The cell was dull and damp, drips of water could be heard hitting the ground, the snap and hissing of the prisoners left hand provided the only light other than a few braziers when it flared up with green sparks. In the center of the Chantry’s prison floor kneeled a young female mage, hands bound in front of her with 4 soldiers pointing their swords daring her to move.

She woke with a groan when her hand flared up once more. The pain that came with it shot straight up her arm. She carefully took in her surroundings not daring to move too much, least she be imbedded on the front of a sword. She had no memory of how she got here, how she ended up in this situation. She remembered being at the conclave and then waking up with swords aimed at her and a pulsing green mark on her hand **maker how am I going to get out of this…** her thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open hitting the wall behind it making a loud bang in the process. The mage cringed, her already sore head not feeling any better from the loud noise.

Two women entered, quickly walking down a few steps towards her, the dark-haired woman was clearly pissed off and looked ready for a fight however, the red-haired women seemed a little more under control, although her frown showed she was not amused.

Cassandra looked at the mage on her knees, every now and again her hand glowing. The mage looked up at her, her sky-blue eyes standing out through the dark eye makeup. Under her left eye she had some sort of tattoo which consisted of two rows of black dots coming from the outer side of her eye. She circled around the mage, her partner Leliana following her steps but circling the opposite direction, it was a dance they both done well from their years working together.

The seeker saw the mage was getting nervous, her eyes darting from Leliana to herself trying to follow their movements. Their technique was worked in seemed. With a hand resting on her sword Cassandra finally spoke standing behind the mage and leaning down to her ear “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” The mage suppressed a shudder from the tone of the seekers voice, Cassandra continued as she circled again “The Conclave was destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you” She stopped in front of the mage standing next to Leliana.

“You think I was responsible?”

Cassandra grabbed her bound hands “Explain this!” She yelled as the hand in question flared up once again.

“I… I can’t”

The Seeker and Leliana started their circle again “What do you mean you can’t?”

The mages eyes went wide and she shook her head, her expression reminded Leliana of a wounded Mabari “I don’t know what that is, or how it got there”

“You’re lying!” Cassandra snarled lunging forward and grabbing the mage by her tunic color.

Leliana intervened pulling the seeker back “Cassandra! We need her” Giving Cassandra a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder Leliana turned to the mage.

“Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent” The mage felt her own temper rise.

“Do you remember anything that happened? How this all began?” Leliana questioned, Cassandra standing behind her.

“I remember running, things chasing me then..” She closed her eyes and shook her head a little, everything was fuzzy but small segments were lurking “a woman..” The mage shook her head again.

“A woman?” Leliana pushed, arms crossed over her chest just under her Chantry crest.

“She reached out to me.. Then… I woke up here”

The Seeker turned to Leliana “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift”

Leliana nodded and turned to leave “Wait you’re not leaving me with her right?” The mage threw a pleading look at Leliana.

Leliana smirked “Seeker Cassandra is the only reason you’re sitting there, I would have killed you where you fell. Some advice, try not to get on her bad side”

As Leliana left the seeker kneeled to unlatch the shackles but kept the mages hands bound and guided her to her feet “What did happen?” the mage asked.

“It will be easier to show you” Cassandra responded, her voice somewhat calmer than before. With a slight shove, she started walking with the seeker guiding her.

She squinted her eyes as the doors opened to the outside, the brightness of the light hurting her eyes. When they adjusted she could take in her surroundings properly. She was in what looked like the Chantry yard. Snow was falling and making the air bitter with cold. Several people stopped their tasks to stare at her, making her feel extremely uneasy.

She turned to the seeker who was looking at the sky above the mountains, the mage followed to see a huge vortex in the sky, glowing green like her mark “We call it the breach, it’s a massive rift into the world of demons which grows with every passing hour” Cassandra turned to her “It’s not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave”

“An explosion can do that?”

“This one did” Cassandra walked towards her “Unless we act, the breach will grow until it swallows the world”

As Cassandra finished talking the breach sparked up shooting another smaller fade rift out to open on top of the mountains. At the same time Evelyn fell to her knees clutching her hand which also flared up “Argh!”

Cassandra kneeled at her side holding her shoulders keeping her steady “Every time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time”

She looked up at Cassandra and thought she seen a flash of concern in the seekers eyes but as soon as it appeared it was gone “You say it may be the key… To doing what?”

“Closing the breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly, it’s our only chance, and yours”

“You still think I did this? To myself?”

“Not intentionally, clearly something went wrong”

“And if I’m not responsible?”

“Someone is, and right now you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way”

“So, I don’t really have a choice in this is what you’re saying right?”

“None of us have a choice” Pulling the mage to her feet Cassandra gave another shove to continue walking through the crowed that stopped working to watch her and chatter amongst themselves about the situation “They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry, the conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars”

“Clearly you’ve never been under the control of templars” Evelyn spat the word templars like a bad taste in her mouth “Through all the Chantry’s preaching, they truly have no idea what their precious order were capable of”

Cassandra stopped when they were in the Village and turned with a dagger slicing through the rope that bound the mage “The order lost their way that I agree but the mages must be contained. There will be a trial, I can promise no more” Cassandra gestured her to follow “Come, it’s not far”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach”

“Great… Tested? Nice to see some things never change, a gaping hole in the sky so let us use a mage to test our theories” Evelyn ran behind the seeker as they pushed forward.

“Do not blame me for the mark on your hand that coincidently resembles the breach, which spreads and flares at the same time” Cassandra argued back “This isn’t about you being a mage” They ran for a little longer in silence before Evelyn groaned again falling to her knees, Cassandra stopped and jogged back helping her to stand again “The pulses are coming faster now” They started off on a slow walk until Evelyn was steady enough to run again “The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face”

“How did I survive the blast?”

“They said you stepped out of a rift and then fell unconscious, they say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was”

As they made it to a bridge a strike of green lightning from the breach struck the bridge, breaking it and causing Cassandra and Evelyn to fall onto the cold hard ice below. Cassandra quickly got to her feet wiping away a small trickle of blood from the side of her head where she hit it on the way down “Stay behind me!” She yelled running by Evelyn towards two wraith demons.

Grabbing a nearby staff that had fallen with them Evelyn ran forward attacking the demon behind the seeker. Cassandra took one down with a precise slash of her sword, while Evelyn finished her demon off with a spark of blue electric from her right hand “They’re dead” she spoke walking to Cassandra.

Cassandra turned and raised her sword “Drop your weapon! Now!”

Evelyn looked at her and decided it wasn’t worth making the seeker angry “Ok have it your way” she spoke raising one hand and kneeling to place the staff down on the ice.

“Wait..” Cassandra sheathed her sword “You don’t need a staff, but you should have one, I cannot protect you” Cassandra started to walk ahead and turned again “I should remember, you haven’t attempted to run”

Evelyn nodded happy for a moment of truce with the seeker as they continued their way. The snow was still falling as they fought through hordes of demons, Cassandra expertly using her sword and shield, while Evelyn used her staff and casted spells. The seeker even allowed the mage to use what little healing spells she learned to heal some of the worst wounds she received.

They finally made it to a small group fighting demons near a green cracking vortex, like the bigger one swallowing the sky, Demons were pouring out of it “Hurry, seal it!” a voice yelled as someone grabbed her glowing hand aiming it at the breach.

Evelyn felt a tingle up her arm, kind of like static shock as a glowing green beam emerged from her hand connecting with the rift, the vortex started to close and with a final tug of her hand the rift snapped and disappeared.

The blue-eyed mage turned to the bald elven man “What did you do?”

“Nothing, the credit belongs to you” The elf smirked

“You mean this” Evelyn snarled raising her left hand the green glowing

“Whatever magic opened the breach also bestowed that mark upon your hand” he explained “I theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts connected to the breach, it seems I was correct”

“Meaning it could also close the breach itself?” Cassandra asked him

“It’s possible seeker” He turned to Evelyn “It seems you hold the key to our salvation”

“Well, isn’t that good to know” a grinning dwarf spoke up “I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever” The Dwarf walked towards them “Varric Tethras, rouge and storyteller” He turned to Cassandra and winked with a grin “And an unwelcome tagalong”

Cassandra frowned and grumbled “Are you part of the Chantry as well?”

The Elf laughed next to her “Was that a serious question?”

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you” Varric explained

“I brought you here to speak with the Divine, clearly that’s not going to happen” Cassandra fired back at him

“Lucky for you, here I am considering the current situation”

“Your help is appreciated but..”

“Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore Seeker, you need all the help you can get. Have you seen the valley recently? You need me”

Cassandra grumbled and walked a little away from the group “My name is Solas” The elf introduced himself to her.

“Evelyn” she responded.

“I am pleased to see you still live”

Varric laughed “That’s his way of saying he kept that mark from killing you while you slept”

Evelyn eyed him “You seem to know a lot about the situation and the mark”

“Unlike you, Solas is an apostate” Cassandra spoke

“Cassandra, technically all mages are apostates now” turning back to Evelyn “I learned much within the fade during my travels, I have more experience than any circle mage. Regardless of origin, the breach affects us all, if I can offer help then I will”

Evelyn frowned “I had less choice in volunteering to help” Cassandra shook her head at the comment and went to respond but Solas bet her to it.

“Cassandra, the magic involved here is unlike any I’ve ever encountered. Although your prisoner is a mage, I find it hard to believe she would hold such power”

With a sigh Cassandra responded “Understood, we should get going, we need to get to the forward camp as soon as possible”

Solas nodded and both he and Cassandra led the way, Evelyn watched them as Varric came up behind her “Well, Bianca’s excited” He smirked gesturing to his crossbow.

Evelyn sighed and followed the group shivering and buttoning her jacket up some more to block out the cold as the snow got heavier. It was gonna be a long day.

**********

They finally reached the large gates leading to the forward camp when another rift opened in front of them. Evelyn got to work sealing it while Cassandra, Solas and Varric with the assistance of some soldiers battled the demons emerging from it. Now and again with her free hand Evelyn had to fend off the demons slipping towards her while the others were occupied. No easy task.

When the rift was closed they entered the gates where Leliana was arguing with some man dressed in Chantry robes “We have to prepare the soldiers”

“We will do no such thing!”

“Chancellor Roderick, the prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes! It’s our only chance!”

“Don’t you think you’ve caused enough trouble!?” Roderick snarled

“I have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, Most Holy! You all have done enough!”

“You will not speak of her like that!” Leliana clenched her fists getting in his face as Cassandra approached in time to step in between them.

“You are not in command here!” Cassandra shouted at him, hand still placed on Leliana’s shoulder holding her back as she stood between them.

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution” He pointed to Evelyn who frowned at him.

“Order me?” Cassandra snarled at him “You’re a glorified bureaucrat, you don’t get to make demands of me!”

“And you are a thug, a thug that serves the Chantry!”

“We serve Most Holy! As you’re aware of!” Leliana snapped back at him

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!”

“I’m standing right here, don’t talk about me like im not!”

Cassandra walked to the map on a table in front of them, Roderick following her “Call a retreat seeker, before it’s too late”

“We can still stop this” Cassandra argued.

“Even with all your soldiers, you won’t make it to the temple!”

As their bickering continued Evelyn grabbed her hand and groaned in pain as it crackled once again. All three stopped arguing to look at her “We need to get you to the temple; quickest route is to charge with the soldiers although it’s not the safest”

“Charge with the soldiers” Evelyn agreed with Cassandra.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the Village and meet us at the temple”

The red head nodded and left as Cassandra led them to the camp where the soldiers were receiving medical attention and rest. Further ahead the Commander of the Inquisition forces, Cullen was helping his men battle demons pouring from a fade rift.

Evelyn got to work closing it while the others kept the demons off her “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift, well done” a blonde-haired man spoke, Evelyn guessed that would be the commander.

“This was the prisoners doing commander”

The commander frowned “Is it really… I hope they are right about you, we’ve lost a lot of people getting you here”

“If I don’t get to the breach you’ll lose a lot more, I’m your only hope”

“The way to the temple should now be clear, Leliana will meet you there” Cullen spoke to Cassandra.

With a hand on her hip Cassandra nodded “Then we will move quick, give us time commander”

“Maker watch over you all” Cullen spoke as a soldier limped past him. Turning he wrapped an arm around the soldier’s waist helping him limp back to camp. Evelyn noticed the commander definitely cared for his men.

The temple wasn’t much further ahead of them. The whole area was covered in debris and ashes, some bodies were even still burning.

In the center of the ruined temple was a very large rift, it was definitely bigger than the others Evelyn had been closing. Large green shards floated in the air and around them wisps of green.

“Cassandra! Thank the maker you’re here” The red head had a look of relief on her face as she approached the seeker.

“Leliana, have your men take up position around the temple” Cassandra spoke softly “Im glad you made it”

Evelyn watched the interaction between the two, they clearly had a close relationship. Leliana nodded to the seeker and went back to her men setting up their positions, while Cassandra went back to Evelyn “Are you ready to end this?” Cassandra asked.

“If I can even reach up there then yes”

“This rift is the key, it was the first after all” Solas spoke next to them.

“Let’s find a way down, watch your step though” Cassandra led the way

**_‘It is now the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice’_ **

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra frowned

Solas responded “I assume the person that created the breach”

“Seeker, over there. You know that Red Lyrium right?”

“So I see Varric” Cassandra responded with annoyance, she and the dwarf obviously had issues.

**_‘Keep the sacrafice still’  
‘Someone help me!’_ **

“That was Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra gasped

As they jumped down to the breach Evelyn’s hand glowed once again and crackled with the breach, a bright green flash and before them the voices could be heard again, only this time projecting from the breach was flashes of images, some easy to see, others harder.

**_‘Someone help me!’  
‘What’s going on here?’_ **

“That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you but…”

**_‘Run while you can! Warn them!’  
‘We have an intruder, kill her. Now!’_ **

The Divine was floating in a red magical restraint, in front of her a dark shadow with red eyes, and Evelyn herself all appeared in the vision. With a final crackle and flash the vision disappeared, Cassandra rushed to her “You were there! Who attacked? The Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing here?”

Evelyn held her sore head as the seeker fired question after question “Cassandra…” Leliana placed a hand on the seekers shoulder. Cassandra looked at her briefly and sighed heavily calming herself.

“I honestly don’t remember” Evelyn looked at the Left and Right hands of the Divine, wishing she had more answers, clearly both women were feeling the loss.

“The rift is closed but not sealed, you will need to use the mark to open it and re seal it properly, however opening it also means demons” Solas explained.

“Stand ready!” Cassandra yelled to the soldiers and agents around the temple, pulling her own sword from it’s sheath, Leliana readying her bow. Nodding to Evelyn, the mage took a breath and opened the breach.

Immediately a large Pride Demon emerged from the breach, it’s large hands drawing electrical power from it’s body and firing towards the soldiers running towards it. Some died on the spot, while some successfully shielded the strikes, only a few with minor injuries.

Evelyn set to work on the breach as more wraith demons emerged to join the Pride Demon, she was able to take down some Wraith Demons as she focused on the breach. Leliana’s men provided backup from around the temple with their bows. Leliana herself was in the heat of the battle, firing arrow after arrow with precise aim. Cassandra joined the soldiers up front attacking with sword and shield while Solas focused on healing the injured with some basic healing spells.

The breach was definitely more tough than the rifts, Evelyn was struggling to close it, the power working against her was strong. Looking over to the fight she could see most of the party getting tired and weak from the vast amount of demons. Pushing her magic and more of her energy into it she finally managed to close the breach and prevent more demons spilling through. From the pressure of closing the breach and all the magic she poured through her body, Evelyn collapsed to the ground. Her eyes closed and everything went black, she could still hear fighting around her, then nothing.

**********

The Villagers at the Chantry in Haven watched as the skies flashed bright green, the hole in the sky closing, although the green breach remained, it was closed.

Lady Josephine Montilyet sat by a small fire just outside the Chantry doors talking with a young woman, new to Leliana’s band of agents.

“Andraste herself intended the relationship between Mage and Templar to be one of Practitioner and Protector, not Prisoner and Jailer, Templar’s breaking this contract have left Mage’s in fear of their life from those sworn to protect them. Since the Templars broke the contract the Mage Circles had every right to renounce their sworn submission to the Templar Order” Josephine explained to the young girl who was having a tough time accepting the Templar’s were just as out of order as the Mages.

“I don’t see how… The Templars are driven by faith, they are the most respected force in Thedas, they wouldn’t just abandon all they swore to protect”

“Some Templar’s are still loyal to the Chantry and have willingly joined the Inquisition, just like some Mage’s are still loyal to the Chantry and have joined us”

There conversation was cut short as horns signaled the arrival of the teams that left to deal with the breach, Josephine stood and walked forward to the main stairs as the gates opened. The prisoner that they had taken with them was now lying unconscious. Commander Cullen and Seeker Cassandra had her placed in an empty cabin with guards outside her door.

“Josie, how nice of you to welcome us back. You’ll freeze out here though” Leliana smiled and wrapped a warm arm around her friends shoulders guiding her back into the Chantry.

“How did it go?”

“Well the breach is sealed and stopped growing, just like the mark on Evelyn’s hand, but still it remains. We may need to think of another plan” Leliana sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, nightfall had just started to wash over Haven.

“Evelyn, so that’s her name?”

Leliana smirked “Yes Josie, that is her name. Don’t tell me you’re crushing over her already?” the rouge grinned “Cassandra will get jealous”

“I have no intention on crushing over anyone!” Josephine defended “Seeker Cassandra and I are just friends so even if I did have a crush, which I do not, it wouldn’t bother her I’m sure”

“Hmmm, we shall see” The spymaster smirked holding the door open to a room on the right at the back of the Chantry. The room was already heated from the fire, Leliana put water on to boil for tea while Josephine readied herself for bed.

The room was spacious and had 3 beds which was agreed Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra would have. It also had a small table and some chairs, the table had some of the ambassadors documents spread over it.

Josephine sighed with relief as she loosened the clips holding her hair up, it flowed down over her shoulders. Walking to the table tied her silk robe and gathered up her work “Word has reached Marquis DeRellion about the Divine’s death. He is planning to evict our ‘upstart order’”

“He won’t get far” Leliana laughed “Empress Celene has more important things to deal with that petitioning property disputes between Orlais and Ferelden”

“What is Orlais and Ferelden fighting about now?” Grumbled an annoyed seeker as she entered catching their conversation.

“Marquis DeRellion wants us off his lands” Leliana smirked to the seeker.

“Really?” Cassandra frowned crossing her arms over her chest “Well he can want all he likes, we aren’t moving”

“He has no immediate claim on the land being Orlesian” Josephine explained as Cassandra removed her breast plate.

“Justinia planned to start the Inquisition, he is one of her biggest supporters, you’d think that would shut him up” Cassandra mumbled turning to face Josephine. Leliana watched with amusement as the seekers facial expression turned to one of surprise, lips slightly parted. She had never really seen the ambassador out of her working state, Leliana had known Josephine for years and knew how captivating the ambassador was.

“That will be hard to convince him of without any written notification from the Divine stating so” Josephine replied looking at Cassandra then smirking “However, if he doesn’t take you at your word, it is among Nevarran custom to challenge him to a duel. Reminded the fact you are Nevarran should persuade him to back down”

Leliana laughed “I think you should arrange the duel just for the fun of it”

“Honestly Leliana, how would that look to gain support for the Inquisition ‘Hero of Orlais impales Marquis DuRellion on the point of her sword just for fun’”

“It wouldn’t matter my dear friend, you could charm anybody back around to our cause” Leliana smirked and finished her tea going towards the door “I have some things to sort with my agents before I finish for the night”

Josephine sighed finishing off her tea “I really wish she would stop and rest”

“You know better than me when she is determined she will stop at nothing” Cassandra smiled at her taking her cup “More tea?”

Josephine smiled back “Please”

“I think she is just looking for something to focus on, she has taken the Divine’s passing hard but I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet”

“And what of you? If you don’t mind me asking. You were close to the Divine as well”

Cassandra sighed and sat next to Josephine placing a cup of tea in front of her “Honestly? I don’t know how to feel about it. Angry, yes. Perhaps had we been there instead of chasing dead ends looking for the Champion of Kirkwall, things would have been different”

“Or perhaps you would have perished along with the Divine” Josephine responded “Perhaps it was the makers will you followed dead ends in order to survive to restore order” Taking a sip from her cup she continued “If you and Leliana perished with the Divine, there would be nobody to take order, the Templar’s have gone rouge and the seekers have gone missing just like the wardens”

Cassandra sipped her own tea looking at the ambassador as she spoke “To think, everyone’s biggest worry was an exalted march on Kirkwall”

“Do you think the prisoner was responsible?”

“No, I do not. I think she may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time”

“Depending how you look at it, wrong place at the right time, without her mark the rifts wouldn’t close and whoever done this would have already won”

Cassandra smiled, Josephine was sure she had never seen the seeker smile before, she always had a scowl on her face, it was nice, to know she could make her smile “You really do have a way with words”

Josephine smiled back “It’s what I’m good at”

**********

“We’ve got scattered reports of Tevinter sightings in the Hinterlands”

“Mages?” Charter asked

“Yes and their servants, do you think they might have something to do with the attack on the conclave?”

“It’s our job to know, not assume Scout Pellane, but I doubt it, no Circle Mage could ever have the power to cause the breach”

Evelyn heard the Elf and Human speak as she passed. When she woke a servant had told her Cassandra needed to see her in the Chantry. The people of Haven gave her strange looks as she passed them.

“Have you gone completely mad!?” Evelyn heard a male voice speak as she walked the halls of the Chantry, she assumed where the voices were yelling was where she was to be “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!” Evelyn took a breath steadying herself and reached for the door opening it “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital!” Roderick shouted as she entered.

“Disregard that and leave us” Cassandra spoke to the guards. Evelyn looked over her shoulder at them noting they made no move of Rodericks order but immediate movement on Cassandra’s order. It was clear who they followed.

“You walk a dangerous line seeker”

“The breach is stable but it’s still a threat and I will not ignore it” Cassandra snapped walking to him and looking him in the eyes.

“Let me guess, you need my help?” Evelyn sighed walking to the large table.

“You’ve done enough, I will make sure your actions will be considered by the new Divine”

“The breach is not the only threat” Cassandra spoke

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone Most Holy did not expect!” Leliana stepped forward “Perhaps they died with the others or they have allies who yet live”

“I am a suspect now?”

“You, and many others” Leliana argued.

“The voices in the temple, the Divine called for her help” Cassandra told him.

“So her survival and that thing on her hand is all coincidental?”

“The maker sent her in our darkest hour”

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the maker be my guide” Evelyn recited.

“We lost everything, then out of nowhere you came”

“The breach remains and right now your mark is still the only way of closing it” Leliana told her.

“That’s not for you to decide!” Roderick argued.

Cassandra stepped forward slamming a thick book down on the table “You know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn, we will close the breach, we will find out who is responsible and we will restore order” Cassandra snapped out pressing a finger to the chancellors chest “With or without your approval!” It was enough to have Roderick leave in a huff.

“This is the Divine’s directive, rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos” Leliana sighed “We aren’t ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support”

“We have no choice, we must act now” Cassandra turned to Evelyn “With you at our side”

“Inquisition of old?” Evelyn asked

“It preceded the Chantry, people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad” Leliana started

“After they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order, but the Templar’s have lost their way. We need those that do what must be done united under a single banner once more” Cassandra continued

“And if I refuse?” Evelyn asked

“You can go if you wish” Leliana responded

“You should take into consideration, although there are those who believe you were chosen by the maker in our time of need, there are many that still think you guilty. We can only protect you if you’re with us” Cassandra added.

“When I woke up, I didn’t expect this outcome”

“Nor did we” Leliana said

“Help us fix this before it’s too late?” Cassandra reached her hand towards Evelyn.

Evelyn looked down at it and finally took it both women nodding in understanding to each other. It was settled. The Inquisition was reborn and Evelyn was going to help them.

Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine sat at the large table looking over the writ from the Divine and discussing where to start. After everything was decided it was time to get word out. Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine watched as Leliana made for the door, a raven nestled against her neck cooing softly. Her armor waved clinked as she walked through the Chantry hall and outside, 2 more Ravens landed on her outstretched arm. Attaching notes to each of them she set them off into flight.

The Ravens glided through the sky, snow softly falling on the black feathers, they went in opposite directions, both knowing their duty.

Commander Cullen posted notices on the Chantry door looking for new recruits for the Inquisition soldiers and informing everyone of the Inquisition’s rebirth.

Seeker Cassandra walked the grounds setting soldiers to training and making sure everything was in order.

Meeting outside the Chantry the 5 of them stood looking at the gathered crowed as the Inquisition banner was finally raised.


	2. Return To Haven

Leliana stood with her arms folded, her newest scout in front of her and Charter “Scout Pellane, what can you tell me about Redcliffe?” the spymaster asked.

“Not much, the Mages have been quiet since their attack on the conclave”

“Their attack? Do you have information confirming this?” Leliana frowned.

“Um.. No… I assumed and others were…”

“Scout Pellane, what did I tell you about ‘assuming’ things?” Charter frowned at him “Our job is to acquire actionable information”

“Assumptions can lead you to overlook vital information” Leliana continued “Rector should be across the lake doing some hunting for ram meat, for now go and join him” She told the scout who nodded happy to be leaving “Thoughts?” Leliana asked Charter as she watched him go.

“He’s promising, skills are good, it’s his opinions that concern me. I’m not sure if he can separate his opinions on the mages”

“If it comes to it I can assign him to lookout positions with more experienced agents instead of information gathering”

“As you wish, I will keep his training going in the meantime”

“I have a war room meeting to get to, I’m expecting a report for Harding, it should be here some point now”

“I will hang around here and wait for it, we’re not ready to set out until later anyway”

“Thank you” Leliana nodded to Charter walking to the Chantry, her favorite Raven, Baron Plucky sitting on her shoulder and cooing into her neck lovingly.

**********

Evelyn had a chance to catch up with Varric and Solas before meeting Cassandra in the Chantry. Evelyn flexed her fingers as they walked, Cassandra looked at her “Does it trouble you?”

“Only when it hurts, I want it gone” Evelyn snapped a little more harshly than she intended.

“We still have need of it yet”

“So you mentioned”

“What’s important is the mark is stable and so is the breach. You have given us more time to plan. Solas believes adding more power to the mark on a second attempt will succeed”

“Yes, because what harm could there be powering up something we know nothing about” Evelyn rolled her eyes “I put all my energy and magic into that first attempt and it didn’t work”

Entering the war room Leliana, Cullen and Josephine were waiting “You met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces”

“Briefly on the field, glad you survived” Cullen spoke.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat”

“Ive heard much, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last”

“And of course, you already know Sister Leliana”

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our Spymaster” Cassandra blurted out.

“Yes… Tactfully put Cassandra…”

“I mentioned your mark needed more power”

“We should approach the rebel mages for help” Leliana started.

“I still disagree, the Templar’s could serve just as well” Cullen argued

“We need power commander, enough magic poured into that mark..”

“Might destroy us all” He interrupted Cassandra “The Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so…”

“Pure speculation” Leliana cut him off.

“I was a Templar, I know what they are capable of” Cullen argued back.

“Unfortunately, neither group will speak to us yet” Josephine, the voice of reason silenced them and jotted some notes down on her board she carried with her “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, you specifically” Josephine turned to Evelyn.

“Didn’t take them long” Evelyn snorted

“Shouldn’t they be arguing over who’s going to be the next Divine” Cullen added.

“It frightens the Chantry that some are calling you, a mage, the Herald of Andraste. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we are heretics for harboring you” Josephine responded.

Cassandra snorted “Chancellor Roderick’s doing no doubt”

“Right now we have limited options, approaching the Mages or templar’s for help is out of the question” Josephine sighed

“How exactly did I become the Herald of Andraste?”

“The people saw how you stopped the breach from growing” Cassandra told her “They also heard about a woman seen in the rift behind you, they believe that was Andraste”

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading.. The point is, everyone is talking about you”

“Quite the title, how do you feel about it?” Cullen smirked

“I don’t mind”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope, for some you are that sign” Leliana told her.

“And a symbol to others of all that has gone wrong” Josephine reminded them.

“They aren’t more concerned about the real threat? The breach?”

“They are, they just don’t think we can stop it” Cullen told her.

Josephine spoke again “The Chantry are telling everyone you’ll make it worse”

“I got a report from my agents in the Hinterlands, a Chantry cleric named Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. Her assistance could be invaluable” Leliana skimmed the note she had brought.

“Why would she help a declared heretic?”

“Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?” Leliana shrugged “She is attending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. My agents report states she is refusing to leave the wounded are safe and they will protect her until you get there. Fighting in the Hinterlands between Mage and Templars have heightened. Once you arrive and help our soldiers get a foothold pushing the Mage’s and Templar’s back, Mother Giselle will be happy to get to safety. I have also been informed they haven’t been able to reach Horsemaster Dennet, the fighting is too heavy in that area, they will need assistance”

“Lovely” Evelyn grumbled “More fighting”

“I received a letter from Lady Buttlefort, a diplomat for the Inquisition. Rumors were circulating House Trevelyan are claiming ‘close friendship with the Herald of Andraste’, boasting is one thing but Lady Buttlefort has witnessed a cousin who is five times removed from you threaten to have the Inquisition fight his rival. Lady Buttlefort made her connection with us clear and he quickly left the ball. We must find a way to stop these people using your name in vain”

“I can have a rumor of Inquisition Assassins spread… Not that we would actually send them, just the threat of it should be enough”

Evelyn snorted “By all means, send as many assassins as needed”

“Or we could offer favors for their silence?” Josephine, ever the diplomat suggested

“Openly denounce them” Cullen added.

“All sounds good” Evelyn spoke “I think I like Leliana’s idea though, and I don’t give a toss if you actually do send assassins”

“We received a letter from the Teyrn of Highever, conveying his sympathies for Divine Justinia. They are holding a vigil in remembrance of her and wish the Inquisition to attend” Josephine read over her notes “I can send some diplomats to represent us”

“I can also send some soldiers with them to represent us as well” Cullen added.

“Ok we can do that” Evelyn nodded.

“Perfect” Josephine smiled “You should take today to rest, prepare yourself for travel at sunrise to the Hinterlands”

**********

Josephine leaned on her desk tapping her fingers against the wood. She had received a lot of letters from nobles and the Chantry demanding a statement about the Herald of Andraste **_well, things are definitely as challenging and interesting as Leliana promised_** her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a very angry Marquis entering her office.

“Lady Montilyet! I am here to inform you personally the Inquisition cannot remain if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders!”

“This is an unusual situation Marquis, more of the faithful flock here each day” Josephine stood from her desk. Cassandra had heard the shouting and entered to see what the problem was.

“I am the rightful owner of Haven! House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for pilgrimage, not this Inquisition! I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds!”

“Sister Leliana and myself started this Inquisition as Justinia would have done if the conclave failed” Cassandra stepped forward between the ambassador and a very angry Marquis.

“I see no written records from you stating Justinia approved of this Inquisition!” He argued back.

“Are you implying I’m lying Marquis DuRellion? If you don’t take me at my word then perhaps we should have Ambassador Montilyet arrange our duel for tonight”

“What?” He asked eyes wide under his Orlesian mask.

“It is a matter of honor among Nevarrans, Seeker Pentaghast is within her rights to challenge you to a duel if you don’t take her at her word” Josephine explained raising her quill ready to dip into ink.

“No! No, perhaps my reaction was a little hasty” The Marquis shook his head and sighed.

Josephine nodded a silent thanks to Cassandra as the Marquis turned from them “We face a dark time Your Grace, Divine Justinia wouldn’t want her passing to divide us. She would trust us to forge new alliances that benefits all”

Turning back to face them the Marquis gave in “I will think on it Lady Montilyet, until them the Inquisition can stay” With a nod he left.

Josephine sat back down at her desk, Cassandra leaned against it “His Grace’s position isn’t as strong as he presents. The DuRellion’s are Orlesian despite their Fereldan relations. To claim Haven empress Celene must negotiate with Fereldan on his behalf”

“Like you said, she had bigger problems”

“Returning to Val Royeaux the Marquis will share his thoughts on us”

“You handled him well Lady Montilyet, we are lucky to have you as an advocate”

Josephine found herself blushing at the seekers compliment “Thank you” she spoke hoping the seeker wasn’t noticing. Unfortunately for Josephine, she had noticed and it left the room in an awkward silence.

“Josie…” Leliana stopped as she looked between the blushing ambassador and a nervous looking seeker biting her lower lip. With a smirk she continued “Everything ok here?”

“Fine” Everything’s fine!” Cassandra blurted out quickly “I should.. Go…” Quickly the Seeker left.

Leliana raised an eyebrow still smirking at her friend who had placed her head in her hands “Say nothing” Josephine mumbled

“My lips are sealed” She grinned “I assume you and Cassandra are the reason Marquis DuRellion has left in a foul mood?”

“He didn’t like the fact Cassandra challenged him to a duel for calling her a liar”

“Wish I had been there to see that” Laughed Leliana.

Josephine eyed her friend suspiciously “You are oddly happy, what’s going on?”

“Oh nothing…” She smirked sitting on the edge of Josephine’s desk and crossing her legs over “Am I not allowed to smile Josie?”

“Ok, who did you assassinate?” Josephine smiled, she knew her friend very well.

Leliana laughed “Nobody Josie. Perhaps im just happy to see a beautiful face such as yours”

“Flatterer” Josephine took her friends hand and smirked.

“How are you settling with the Inquisition? If you need anything you will tell me yes?”

“I’m fine Leliana, honestly and the job has been as… Interesting as you promised”

“A challenge I could only ever trust to you” Leliana smiled.

**********

The Hinterlands was a mess, between the Mages and Templars innocent lives were being taken and homes destroyed. After much fighting, they reached the Inquisition camp on the upper hill with a view of the Crossroads.

“The Herald of Andraste… Everyone has heard the stories, what you did at the breach. Most are nervous around Mages right now but I promise you’ll get no back talk here. I’m Scout Harding, all of us here will do what we can to help”

“It’s nice to meet you, what’s the situation in the Hinterlands?”

“Originally, we came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horsemaster, Dennet. His herds are the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. We have been unable to break through the Mage and Templar fighting, maker only knows if he’s even still alive. The war has spread to the Crossroads where Mother Giselle is tending to the refugees and wounded. Corporal Vale oversees our men at the Crossroads they are doing what they can to protect the people but I don’t know how long they can keep a foothold on the area. Anyway, that’s all we have to report, we shall leave you to it” Harding nodded her head towards the Herald and walked away.

The Heat in the Hinterlands was a big change from the snow and ice in Haven. In the center of the camp a large pot of stew was boiling.

“Seeker Cassandra” A soldier manning the camp approached “Herald” He nodded to both of them “Stew has been freshly made, you should eat before heading to the Crossroads”

“Varric laughed “Don’t need to tell me twice” He strode towards the large pot to help himself to some food, the others following.

Soon they were back on the road battling Mages and Templars along with fellow soldiers at the Crossroads. Both groups were as bad as each other, neither listening to reason and killing anything that moved. 

“Send word to Sister Nightingale, let her know we have arrived at camp and will send another report once the Crossroads are secure”

“Right away Seeker Cassandra!” the soldier saluted fist to chest and nodded.

Cassandra sat on a nearby rock, checking over the blade of her sword her thoughts straying to Ambassador Montilyet **_i don’t understand, does she not like complements? Surely a woman in her position would be used to receiving them.. I should apologize… I obviously made her feel uncomfortable. Every time I talk I always seem to put my foot into something, I really should just stay away from people…_** her thoughts were broken as Evelyn sat next to her on another rock nearby.

“Tea for your thoughts?” Evelyn smiled handing a warm mug of fresh tea over “You look.. Lost..”

“It’s nothing, just thinking is all. I tend to over think things. Tell me, what was your experience of being a Circle Mage?” Cassandra asked turning the conversation away from herself.

“To be honest? It was sickening. I don’t mean to upset you or cause any arguments but the Chantry refused to reel the Templar’s in when they started abusing their power, they turned away from what was going on in the circles, refused to admit abuse existed. The Chantry preach the circles are to help mages control their power, the Templar’s are there for our protection. Who protects us from the Templar’s? That is supposed to be the job of a Seeker is it not? Where were the Seeker’s when the Templar’s abused their powers? Was it the Seekers that relocated the Templar’s that got their charges pregnant? Was it the Seeker’s that kept them part of the order even though they took advantage that way?” Evelyn sighed “Perhaps the Seekers didn’t even know, perhaps it never left the Knight Commander. I don’t know because we never ever had any contact beyond the Templar’s, we had nobody to listen. Make no mistake, I don’t agree with this violence from either side, but I can’t say I’m surprised”

“You are right, the Seekers are supposed to keep the Templar’s in line, however any accusations of abuse were never proven, we can’t take action with no proof. Surely you understand that”

Evelyn tutted “Pregnant Mages with Templar’s as the fathers isn’t proof enough?”

“Every one of those we knew about were consented from both parties. And we don’t condone it which is why the child gets taken and the father relocated”

Evelyn laughed “Consented? Yes, consented after being bullied by Templar’s to tell you such stories Seeker. There is plenty you could have done to prevent such things from happening” Evelyn sighed “Anyway, it’s too late now. This is where we’re at and this is now what we’ve got to deal with. Regardless of our differences, I’m here if you need an ear to listen” Evelyn nudged the Seekers shoulder giving her a smile and walking back to the group leaving the Seeker rethinking everything that led to this moment.

**********

Josephine rubbed at her tired eyes, Evelyn and her group had been in the Hinterland’s for 4 days now. They had secured the Crossroads and the surrounding areas, Leliana had positioned her agents to take out any stragglers.

The Ambassador placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned “Josie” Josephine smiled as she looked up to see Leliana walk in greeting her. She was dressed in loose fitted bottoms and tunic, her feet bare.

“Leliana! How may I be of assistance”

“Really Josie?” Leliana laughed “Now!” Leliana stalked towards her kicking the chair leg to move the ambassador away from the table “No more work, bed. No arguments” The Spymaster blew the last of the candles out and guided Josephine across the hall to the room Leliana, Cassandra and herself shared.

A fresh mug of tea was ready for Josephine and already placed on a stand next to her bed. Leliana ushered her towards it and went to her own bed. Kneeling with her elbows resting on the soft mattress she closed her eyes, praying for the maker to guide them all, keep them safe.

“When do you think they will return?” Josephine asked her friend.

Leliana smiled and looked at her standing and repositioning herself to sit on her bed “Baron Plucky brought correspondence from the group to say they are escorting Mother Giselle back and will reach Haven late tomorrow night. Fade Rifts are opening all over making traveling difficult as well as resting so I gather they are going to travel without stopping”

“That’s quite a journey with no rest” Josephine frowned “Can Cullen not send any soldiers out to meet them?”

“Would be pointless by the time they meet, it will take just as much time for our soldiers to reach them” Leliana eyes her friend a smirk forming on her face “Don’t worry Josie, Cassandra will be fine, she is after all the Hero of Orlais and one of the best Dragon Slayers”

Josephine coked on her tea and blushed “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m concerned for them all”

Leliana smirked wider “Hmmm, that’s why you stumble over your words and blush like an adolescent. I know you Josie… Very well I might add” Leliana winked at her friend who lifted a pillow and launched it at the Spymaster hitting her square on the face. The red-head laughed and threw it back, Josephine catching it “I have to confess, I’m impressed, you’re the only person I’ve ever known to have Cassandra flustered. Her reaction is very interesting indeed…” Leliana teased.

Josephine groaned and settled under her blankets it was going to be a very long night.

**********

Evelyn drank from her water skin finishing what little was left and fell to her knees refilling it with snow. Solas gave her a look “Why?”

“When it melts it will turn to water”

Solas gave her a disgusted look “You would drink dirty water?”

“Don’t worry Solas, a little bit of Nug shit hasn’t harmed anyone yet” Varric grinned earning him a scowl from Cassandra

“Varric, show some respect! Mind your language in front of Mother Giselle!” She hissed holding the reigns of her hose which she guided while Mother Giselle traveled on the saddle.

“I’ve heard worse Seeker” Mother Giselle smiled.

Evelyn rode slightly ahead and pulled to a stop “Just over there, another rift”

“Think we can avoid it?” Varric asked

“We could but shouldn’t. The Herald should close the rift”

“I agree” Cassandra nodded “The more rifts we close the less demons that will spill out of the fade” Cassandra gave Varric the reigns of her mount “You stay with Mother Giselle, make sure she’s safe”

“Will do Seeker” Varric readied Bianca. Cassandra nodded and followed Evelyn and Solas readying her shield and sword.

It wasn’t long before the demons spotted them, Evelyn casted a barrier spell shielding the three of them, Solas doubled up the barrier around Cassandra since she was the only one up front. Evelyn conjured a storm the lightning striking down upon the demons hitting 3 Rage Demons and paralyzing them giving Cassandra the opportunity to freely hack and slash at one of the three. Solas firing Ice at another from his staff, Evelyn concentrated the anchor on closing the rift to prevent more from breaking through.

The rift was closed and demons cleared from the area with only Cassandra and Evelyn taking minor injuries. They sorted their wounds and got back traveling, hoping to hit Haven before nightfall.

Evelyn led the way her hand flickering green from the anchor, she sighed and frowned glancing down at it **_I should just cut the damn thing off and sell it to the Inquisition! That way they get their anchor and I get my freedom and a bit of spare gold!_** Shaking the thoughts from her mind she continued leading as she seemed to be doing quite often recently. Part of her was happy to be going back to Haven, she found the Inquisition Spymaster intriguing **_mystical_** she smirked at the thought **_won’t be easy to break through that stubbornness… How I do love a challenge though_** and a challenge it would be.

By the time they reached Haven, night had already fallen.

“Identify yourselves!” A soldier stepped forward sword raised, 6 men standing in a line behind him guarding the main gates

“The Herald has returned” Cassandra stepped forward.

“Seeker Cassandra!” The soldier saluted hand to chest and nodded for them to continue. The path leading to the Chantry gates were lit with large braziers, more soldier were stationed there, allowing them to pass through. Evelyn went straight to her cabin to collapse on her bed while Cassandra took Mother Giselle to the Chantry, offering up her bed in the room with Leliana and Josephine.

Cassandra no stranger to sleeping rough, spread her bedroll outside at the left side of the Chantry where it was quiet, that was the last she remembered until she was awoken by soft hands rubbing her shoulder bringing her back from dream world.

Groaning she felt a slight pain in her hand where she was clipped by a demon, opening her eyes to look she was surprised to see the ambassador kneeling beside her with a very disapproving look on her face.

“Ambassador!” She quickly got up feeling slightly dizzy from the quick rise and extended her hand to help Josephine to her feet “You will get cold kneeling on the snow!”

Josephine took the offered hand, which surprisingly was warm considering the seeker spend the night out in the snow “I wasn’t the one sleeping in it all night” she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips “What were you thinking?” Cassandra went to answer just Josephine continued “And that” She pointed to Cassandra’s bleeding hand “Should have been tended to as soon as you arrived back! I suggest you get to the healers tent now”

Cassandra kept a straight face but inside she was grinning widely **_Josephine… Sweet caring ambassador… What has Leliana dragged you into.._** The ambassador certainly was caring, too caring to be dragged into this mess, but then again, with the Inquisition she would be safe, Leliana may have brought her here but Cassandra knew the Spymaster cared deeply for her friend and Josephine’s safety she would take care of personally **_knowing Leliana she’s probably got agents stalking the ambassadors every move._** Shaking the thoughts from her mind she smiled at the ambassador “Mother Giselle needed a bed and my hand was fine when I arrived back, I guess I must have rolled on it during the night making it bleed again. I appreciate the concern but I’m fine and I will go get this healed” She raised her injured hand.

Josephine sighed “I will look at sleeping arrangements later, the last thing we need is our Seeker catching an awful cold”

Cassandra laughed “Perhaps with a cold the demons won’t be so eager to be near me”

“Hmmm, there is a war room meeting in an hour, should give you enough time to eat and drink once the healers have tended your wound of course”

“I will be there” Cassandra smiled and Josephine left, standing not far away, arms crossed over her chest stood Leliana with a smirk on her face “Shut up” Cassandra shook her head at the bard who obviously found Josephine’s lecture funny.

It was going to be a long day…


	3. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition address the Chantry and recruit a new member to the team

“Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just, blessed are the righteous, our light in the shadows, in their blood the makers will is written.. Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done? Is death your only blessing?” Evelyn watched leaning against the tent post as the Spymaster kneeled in the corner of her tent in prayer. The Spymaster’s face was hidden as usual by the cowl she kept over her head making it hard to see her face. Evelyn didn’t need to see her face to know she was taking losing the Divine hard. It was all in her words. Still the Spymasters voice remained calm and under control. Leliana tilted her head and looked over her shoulder at Evelyn “You speak for Andraste no? What does the makers prophet say about all this? What’s his game?”

Evelyn looked at her with sympathy “Game? This is no game, people are dying”

“The sky, the temple ruins, the bones lying in the dust… Even if you didn’t support the Divine’s peace, you wouldn’t call this right? Who could?” Evelyn felt her heart clench for the Spymaster as she listened “So many innocent lives, the faithful murdered standing where the holiest of hollies once stood. If the maker willed this, what is it but a game or a cruel joke?”

Evelyn took a step closer “I’m as baffled as you are, I wish I had answers for you, but I don’t”

“The we will just have to guess what he wants” Leliana sighed and finally stood walking to the tent opening to look at the Chantry “The Chantry teaches that the maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins, he demands it all, our lives, our deaths. Justinia gave him everything she had and he let her die!” Evelyn noticed the hint of emotion in the Spymaster’s voice as she spoke of the Divine before it was quickly masked again by a fake calmness.

“I know you’re taking this really hard, it can’t be easy but I think your anger should be directed towards the people who murdered her”

They stood silent for a moment, Leliana watching as the wind caught the Chantry banners, causing them to sway “If the maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of his servants, what good is he?” Leliana turned to face her “I used to believe I was once chosen, just like people say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me, working for the Divine. Helping people.. Now… She’s dead, it was all for nothing. Serving the maker meant nothing”

Evelyn listened, watching as the wind caught red strands of hair peaking from the cowl and blowing over blue eyes “What if you have another purpose? Isn’t it possible he’s setting you up for something bigger? Better even? Sometimes things have to happen in order for others to change and sometimes that means we have to lose those closest to us so we have the strength and fight to do so” **_is that a look of surprise? Odd to see a surprised look on the face of a spymaster.._** “I can help you find your path again” Evelyn could have sworn she saw a look of softness, a look of hope even before it was quickly replaced by the Spymasters normal calculated expression.

“No, this is my burden. I regret I even let you see me like this, it was a moment of weakness that won’t happen again” Leliana walked back into her tent, her chainmail armor clinking as she moved. An agent, one of Leliana’s she presumed ran into the tent.

“Sister Nightingale!” He spoke

“Did you get the reports?” She asked him.

“Yes, it is as you feared”

“I knew it.. What was he thinking? Did he really think we wouldn’t notice?” She laughed in disbelief. Closing her eyes she made a decision “You know what must be done. Do it. Make it quick and clean, painless if you can. We were friends once…” The Spymaster spoke as she faced her agent, once again her face emotionless.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Evelyn knew she should keep her mouth shut, last thing she wanted was to be under the wrath of her Spymaster but she also knew if she let Leliana kill this agent, especially without thought, she would regret it “Surely there must be other options?”

“You find fault with my decisions?”

“No, your decisions I’m sure most of the time are fine but you say you were friends? Then why not give him a chance to explain and then make a decision”

“He killed one of my best agents! He knows where the others are! I condemn one man to save thousands!”

“I get that, I know sometimes it’s what needs to be done but in this case, I think you would get more from interrogation” Evelyn held her hands just in surrender “It’s just my opinion Spymaster, the final decision is yours”

Leliana leaned against her table and sighed “You feel very strongly about this” Turning her head to look at her agent she continued “Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives. Have him sent down to the prisons under the Chantry and I will be down” The agent nodded and rushed off. Leliana turned to Evelyn “If your happy, I have work to do”

Evelyn bit her lower lip as the Spymaster turned from her. Felling the tension rising in the tent between them, Evelyn decided to leave. Leliana didn’t want to admit it but she knew her decision was rash and given a clearer mind, interrogation would have been her first choice. Her anger drove her to the drastic decision, betrayed by a trusted friend.

Cassandra retired to her usual spot by the training dummies, sword and shield in hand. She still had a little time before she had to be at the advisors meeting “Well, aren’t you a force of nature” Evelyn smirked as Cassandra looked at her “I hope you’re not thinking of me while doing that”

“You flatter me” Cassandra sarcastically spoke hitting the training dummy once more.

“I’m trying” Evelyn grinned

Cassandra sighed and turned to look across the icy river, sheathing her sword “Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day they may write about me as a traitor, and perhaps they would be right”

“What do you believe Cassandra? What does your faith tell you?”

“I believe you are innocent and I believe there is more going on here than we know and nobody cares to do anything about it. They stand in the fire then complain it’s hot. I can only guess if this is the makers will”

“So, what happens now?”

“Now? We must deal with the Chantry’s panic over you before any more harm is done” Cassandra ran a cloth over the back of her neck where sweat had gathered “Then we close the breach since we are the only ones that can, then we find out who’s responsible and end them. If there are consequences for what I have done after all that, I will pay”

Evelyn laughed “Isn’t it a little late to worry about it?”

“We are only just beginning. My mentor in the Seekers, Byron he always said ‘Cassandra, you’re too brash, you must think before you act’ but I see what must be done and do it. When you came out of that rift, I thought the answer was right in front of me, as clear as day. I was wrong, I misjudged you” Cassandra sighed and faced Evelyn “I need to learn to be more careful in future”

“Hey, you had reason. I understand why I was accused, although I am glad that your Spymaster stopped you from chopping my head off before realizing” Evelyn laughed and nudged the Seeker “Despite the Spymasters unreadable, calm, calculated expression, she scares me more than anyone. Oh and you should know I’ve already pissed her off so I’d stay clear”

Cassandra smiled “Leliana spent years as a bard, she’s learned to control and manipulate her own emotions to suit each individual situation, if you wish to be her enemy you will regret it for the rest of your life. Make no mistake though, Leliana has a good heart and cherishes those she calls friends, having only a few she can trust”

“Yes I noticed she is overly protective of the Ambassador” Evelyn grinned “Tell me are the two of them… Ya’know” She make kissy noises with her lips.

Cassandra shook her head “If you are asking is there anything other than friendship between them the answer is no, not that I’m aware of. Not that it would be anyone’s business of course”

“Hey, just curious seeker” Evelyn held her hands up in defense grinning.

“I don’t actually know much about you”

“I’m an open book Seeker, what you want to know?”

“I… I don’t know…”

Evelyn laughed “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a great conversationalist? Let’s see, well I’m from Ostwick, Circle of Magi, until the rebellion began”

“Would you ever go back to the Free Marches? Do you consider it home?”

“Seeker, I was locked up all of my life so no, I would never want to go back and it will never feel like home. Home is where i am. Tell me about you Seeker”

“Why?”

“It’s what normal people do, they talk, get to know each other, perhaps become friends… What’s the problem?”

“Nothing, I just wonder what your motivation is”

Evelyn laughed “And I thought the Spymaster was supposed to be the way one out of you both. Honestly Seeker, what’s wrong with us becoming a little… Closer…” She grinned.

“Plenty” With a sigh Cassandra continued “Fine, my name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the Royal House of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. As a young woman I joined the Seekers of Truth, I was with the order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine’s right hand carrying out her order to form the Inquisition and now here we stand. Good enough?”

“Really Seeker, you’re not a people person at all are you?” Evelyn teased “Royalty hmmm?”

“Don’t” Cassandra warned “The Pentaghast’s are a large clan, half of Cumberland could say the same. I have hundreds of relatives that are so distant they need charts to prove we were related at all and believe me, they have them. The Pentaghast’s value their blood like gold”

“Sounds like you’re not in good terms with them”

“I do not visit if that’s what you mean. The Pentaghast’s are famed Dragon Hunters, although many do not pursue the craft. Most are fat and lazy. I only stayed for my brother and when he was gone so was i”

“Where’s your brother now?”

“I.. I’d prefer not to talk about Anthony” It was the first Evelyn had heard the Seekers string voice crack.

“I respect that. How did you become the Right Hand, it’s because you slayed that Dragon right? Varric mentioned something about that?”

“Varric likes to tell stories. There was more than me involved in that”

“Don’t play it off Seeker, you’re not the Right Hand and Hero of Orlais for nothing” Laughed Evelyn making Cassandra grumble “You are delightful do you know that? You certainly have that heroic dashing look about you” The mage winked.

“I think I preferred you in the stocks” Cassandra grumbled making Evelyn laugh more.

“Ok I think I’ve annoyed you enough I will leave you to it. Hmmm what to do until we ship out again.. Oh! I could chat up the ambassador and see how long it takes the spymaster to find out and finish what you were gonna start… I bet Varric would be up for that bet! You in Seeker?”

“My advice is turn your attentions elsewhere Herald” Cassandra frowned tone becoming defensive “Lady Montilyet is a respectful lady and should be treated as such and not as entertainment to antagonize Leliana, which I would strongly advise against”

“Are you and the ambassa…”

“No! Most Certainly not” Cassandra blurted out before Evelyn even finished her sentence.

Evelyn smirked at the blush making it’s way across Cassandra’s face “Didn’t mean to cause offence Seeker” **_Deffinately something there.. Oh yes…. Change of bet.. Wonder if Varric would be open to the Seeker crushing on the Ambassador…._** “You are right, Lady Ambassador does seem a lovely woman, don’t worry I won’t bother her. I promise”

“Good” Cassandra nodded and went back to beating her training dummy.

**********

Leliana stood next to Josephine at the war table, both deep in conversation, Josephine giggling at whatever Leliana was saying to her. Cassandra seeing them when she arrived with Commander Cullen couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy but didn’t know why. Leliana and Josephine had been friends for years and were close. The Herald’s questioning however got her thinking **is there something between them? No.. I would have noticed… Although whenever Leliana was in Orlais she never stayed at her room in the Cathedral unless duties needed her to.. Was she with Josephine?** Frowning she shook such thoughts from her head, it was none of her business. In fact she would be happy for them.

“Casandra!” She hadn’t realized she was staring at Josephine until Leliana nudged her and called her name. Looking around Evelyn had arrived and was grinning at her, while Cullen grumbled about hurrying up, Josephine blushed as she normally did around Cassandra and Leliana rolled her eyes.

“So, what’s the plan?” Evelyn spoke up.

“Mother Giselle thinks you should approach the Chantry and I agree”

“You can’t seriously think it’s a good idea to throw her into the hornets’ nest Josie” Leliana shook her head.

“I agree” Cullen nodded.

Josephine sighed “I’ve done all I can from my end to reassure and put a stop to rumors. If we are to prove our cause to the Chantry, the Herald must approach them and show them she isn’t the monster they are making her out to be”

“We can’t ignore the risk to the Herald” Cullen argued

“Why don’t we ask her” Josephine smiled at Evelyn.

She first grinned at Leliana and decided to test the waters from their upset earlier in the day “Aww Spymaster I didn’t know you cared”

“I don’t, perhaps I’m just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get my own hands on you and to do so I need to keep you alive.. For now”

Despite Leliana’s casual facial expression and calm voice as she looked at her missives, Evelyn felt a shiver of excitement run through her body “I’m flattered”

“You should be” Leliana responded still not looking up, Evelyn noticed however the slight pull of her lips into a smile.

“I will go with her, we will take Solas and Varric” Cassandra spoke.

Evelyn groaned “Can’t we just leave Solas here?”

“No” Cassandra responded.

Evelyn huffed “But he’s a big stupid bore, do you think it’s because he has no hair and the cold is frosting his head? Maybe we should get him a hat or something..”

Cassandra groaned “Maker’s breath” and rolled her eyes while Josephine place her hand in front of her mouth trying to regain her composure and hide the laugh that was building up.

Evelyn huffed again “Fine”

As the advisors started leaving Leliana was the last out placing a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder and pulling her to the side “You know… A little birdy told me you and Varric has arranged a little… Bet…”

Evelyn swallowed hard and prepared herself “About that…”

“I will double it, by wintersend” Leliana slipped away before Evelyn could respond leaving the mage grinning but surprised. Perhaps the Spymaster isn’t as frigid as she thought.. **This has just got even more interesting…** Evelyn laughed to herself and went to tell Varric the great news.

**********

Val Royeaux was bustling with Nobles and Chantry mothers and sisters. Outside the main gates of the Grand Cathedral one of the remaining Grand Clerics stood addressing the crowd of followers that had circled the Cathedral gates.

As they walked through the crowd people gasped and moved clear out their way, Cassandra shook her head **the Chantry have convinced people to fear us.. To fear the Herald**

“This place is.. Stunning” Evelyn commented looking around her at the large buildings, fancy stores and statues, fountains. Being stuck in the Circle she never was able to travel **what in the makers name are these people wearing? That woman looks like she should belong in a dollhouse!** Varric smirked at Evelyn’s expression.

“Ah Val Royeaux, the heart of Orlais. Big difference from the Free Marches right?”

“What in the makers name are they wearing?” Evelyn voiced her thoughts.

“You’ll find in Orlais nobility will not be seen without their house masks” Cassandra explained “As for their extravagant dress code? Never understood it myself. Leliana and Josephine are the ones to ask about those things”

“Andrastes tits! Has she seriously got flowers sticking out of her hair?” Evelyn blurted out as a woman walked towards them before gasping and running away.

“It’s the fashion” Cassandra sighed.

“Well Seeker I think it’s safe to say they know who we are” Varric smirked

“Your skills of observation never fail to amaze me Varric” Cassandra sarcastically spoke “Thank you”

“Lady Herald!” A young woman ran towards them dressed in light brown scouting armor, a darker brown Sash across the shoulder and chest with a lighter green Cowl attached with the Inquisition logo similar to Leliana’s. The Agent got down on one knee raising her fist to chest in greeting

“You’re one of Leliana’s agents, what can you tell us?” Cassandra asked.

“The Chantry mothers await you.. But… There are a great many Templar’s waiting as well Seeker”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow “There are Templar’s here?”

“Yes, people seem to think the Templar’s will protect them from the Inquisition, they are gathered on the other side of the market, I think that’s where the Templar’s intend to meet you”

“Let’s not keep them waiting then” Cassandra spoke as the agent got to her feet “Return to Haven and report to Leliana. You will have to inform them encase we are.. Delayed…” Cassandra told the agent.

“As you say my lady!” The agent gestured with a fisted hand to chest again before leaving.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” A mother stood in the center of the markets, hands raised above her head gaining the attention of people passing by “Together we mourn our Divine, her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer, wonder no more!” The Mother pointed to Evelyn “Behold the so called Herald of Andraste, who claims to have risen where our beloved fell! The maker would send no mage in our time of need!”

“And here we go again, the mages getting the blame for everything” Evelyn laughed pacing in and our of the crowd moving closer towards the mother “It’s attitudes like that in the Chantry that cause the Mage Templar fallout!” Evelyn snarled “But this isn’t about that right now, we have a bigger enemy out there and that is not the Inquisition!” Evelyn raised her voice, strong and sure turning to the crowd “The breach in the sky is our true enemy! We need to be united to stop it!”

“The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it gets out of hand!” Cassandra stood at her right side and spoke.

“It is too late, the Templar’s have returned to the Chantry to purge this Inquisition!” The mother pointed as a group of Templar’s joined them led by Lord Seeker Lucius.

The crowd gasped in shock as the Lord Seeker’s Knight Commander struck the mother with his fist. Cassandra shook her head in disbelief at what she was seeing “Was that supposed to impress me? You all should be ashamed” Evelyn turned to the crowd again “And they see we are the enemy? Your precious Templar’s just struck a Revered Mother! Those who they were sworn to protect!”

Cassandra was impressed at the young mage using the situation to their advantage “On the contrary it wasn’t for you at all” The Lord Seeker snarled at her and went to walk away.

“Lord Seeker, it’s imperative we speak to yo…”

“You will not address me!” He interrupted Cassandra turning to her “You should be ashamed Cassandra, creating a heretical move and raising up a puppet as Andraste’s Prophet. You should all be ashamed! The Templar’s failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones that have failed! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only destiny here that demand’s respect is mine”

“Then why are you even here? To just make speeches?” Evelyn challenged him.

“I came to laugh and see what frightens old women” Mocked the Lord Seeker “I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. Recognition! Independence! The Inquisition has shown me nothing. Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! Templar’s! We march!” The Lord Seeker ordered leading the remaining Chantry Templar’s out of Val Royeaux.

“Isn’t he charming” Varric mumbled.

“Has the Lord Seeker gone mad? He took over the Seekers of Truth 2 years ago after Lord Seeker Lamberts death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre” Cassandra sighed “We should return to Haven and inform the others”

“Agreed” Evelyn nodded.

As they were about to head for the gates an arrow flew past Cassandra’s head and stuck into the wooden post behind her “There is a note” Cassandra spoke taking it from the arrow “People say you are special. I want to help. I can bring everyone. There is a baddie in Val Royeaux. Wants to hurt you. Search for red things in market, docks and café. Bring swords. Friends of Red Jenny” Cassandra read the note.

“How cryptic” Solas grumbled “Still, may be worthwhile seeing who this Red Jenny is”

“There is a drawing as well. Looks like a map with locations marked, I presume those are what we are looking for” Cassandra handed the note to Evelyn.

“Great, let’s go treasure hunting” Grinned Evelyn.

**********

Leliana was sitting with Josephine in the ambassadors office having tea with her friend and some bread with Antivian cheese. Josephine took a bite of her bread and cheese closing her eyes and savoring the taste of home.

The Spymaster watched her friend, she knew the ambassador struggled with being away from her family “I’m sorry Josie, I know you miss them”

Josephine smiled at the red head “You have nothing to be sorry for. I do miss them dearly and the warm salty air of my hometown but I’m happy to be here, I knew you needed my help and I’m always willing to give it. I write to them often, mother asks for you”

Leliana smiled “They are well?”

“Yes, but you already know that” Josephine winked at the Spymaster

“I’m sorry Josie, I just want to make sure they are safe, I know how you cherish your family”

“It’s fine, to be honest I appreciate it and I feel a lot better knowing you have agents watching over them” Josephine grinned “Besides, mother is enjoying feeding them her signature Antivian Pie”

“Hmmm, I loved your mothers cooking!” Leliana smirked “Although she doesn’t need to feed them Josie”

“You know mother, she likes to take care of everyone. Honestly, if anyone was to break in or harm them, my mother would make sure they were well fed and happy beforehand”

Leliana smiled fondly “A trait that was passed to her eldest daughter”

Sipping her tea the ambassador smiled “Mother doesn’t get herself into as much trouble as me, although I still say 90% of that lands with you”

“Josie!’ Leliana gasped pretending to be shocked “You can’t blame me, I wasn’t the one that suggested pinning a Templar’s smallclothes to the Grand Cathedral Announcement board!”

“No, but you did get us in” Smirked the ambassador, Leliana laughed. They were interrupted by a knock at the door “You may enter” the ambassador called out.

An agent hurried in, Leliana frowned “Why aren’t you at your post in Val Royeaux?”

“Seeker Pentaghast sent me to inform you they may be delayed. When they arrived I informed them Templar’s were waiting for them”

“The Templar’s have returned to the Chantry?” Josephine asked surprised

“No my lady, before I left the Knight Commander struck the Revered Mother while the Lord Seeker watched and then they left Val Royeaux with the Templar’s”

“Maker” Josephine gasped “They struck a Revered Mother?”

Leliana frowned “It seems the Templar Order is worse than we thought” Looking to her agent “Thank you Raven. Go and take some down time. I will send for you when I need you”

**********

Evelyn, Cassandra, Varric and Solas ended up in a an empty yard in the dark alleys of Val Royeaux. Enetering a large gate Evelyn quickly dodged as some masked noble threw fire towards her “Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to find me! It must have weakened the Inquisition!”

“I don’t even know who you are” Evelyn frowned

“You don’t fool me! I’m too important, everybody knows me! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!”

The noble man gasped as a voice from the corner spoke “Just say what”

A female Elf stood, bow at the ready, her short blonde hair blowing lightly with the wind. Blood covered her armor and bow, the noble man looked at her confused “What is the…”

He could say no more as the elf released the arrow, piercing the man’s heart killing him instantly “Ewww” the elf mumbled as blood squirted from the heart “Squishy one that.. You heard me right? Just say what. Rich tits always want for more than deserved to them” Walking she retrieved her arrow “Do this.. Blah blah… Obey me.. Blah blah! Ouch! Arrow in my face!” The elf turned to Evelyn “You followed the notes well. Glad to see you’re… Huh.. Not glowy… You’re kind of plain really.. You’re just a person… It’s all good though, your still the Herald so its good”

Evelyn grinned at the elf and raised her hand which flicked and glowed as green as the breach “You mean this?”

The elf jumped up and down “You do glow!!”

“And he is?” Evelyn pointed to the dead man.

“I don’t know him from shit. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him”

“Your people? Elves?” Evelyn asked

“Ha! No! People people! Names Sera. Reinforcements should be on way. Don’t worry. Got tip of their equipment shed” The Elf laughed “They’ve got no breeches!”

Cassandra scoffed “Why didn’t you take their weapons?”

“Because! No Breeches!” Sera laughed as the guards arrived, half dressed, from waist down they had nothing on, which made for a very interesting fight “Right in the plums!” Sera laughed as she directed her arrows to a place that made Varric and Solas cringe. Once the fight was over Sera was still laughing “Friends really came through with that one! No breeches!”

Cassandra groaned “Enough of this childish behavior! Why did you bring us here?”

“I want to join” Sera responded “Im good for it” she shrugged

Evelyn grinned at the hyper elf “Ok, we are heading back to Haven”

“You can’t be serious Herald!” Cassandra argued.

“Get in!” Sera jumped up and down fist in the air.

“We need all the help we can get Seeker. We aren’t exactly on anybody’s good side right now”

Cassandra grumbled “Fine. Let’s just go”

**********

It took a few days but they finally made it back to the Chantry in Haven. Josephine was in the main Chantry hall talking with a sister when Cassandra and Evelyn entered. Spotting them Josephine excused herself and approached them “You have returned! We were informed of your encounter” Josephine told them as Cullen and Leliana approached from the war room.

“You heard?” Evelyn asked

“Of course” Leliana smirked, Evelyn instantly watching those hips sway, even with all the chainmail armor “My agents in the city sent word ahead and raven told us what she knew before she returned to us”

“I’m disappointed the Templar’s have abandoned their senses as well as the capital” Cullen shook his head “Makers breath…”

“At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templar’s now” Evelyn explained “We ran into Grand Enchanter Fiona when we were following Sera’s clues. She invited me to Redcliffe to discuss an alliance”

Cullen frowned “Sera?”

“Our new recruit” Evelyn grinned

“Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember” Cassandra shook her head

“True” Leliana agreed “He has taken the order somewhere, my reports have been… Very odd.. And we still don’t know what he plans to do yet”

“We must look into it” Cullen stated “I’m sure not everybody in the order will support the Lord Seeker” 

“Or the Herald could simple meet with the mages” Josephine added.

Cullen got defensive turning quickly to face the ambassador “You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!” He snapped

Leliana stepped closer to her friend meeting Cullen’s gaze “Mind your tone Commander” Evelyn and Cassandra felt the chill Cullen must have been feeling at Leliana’s piercing gaze and calm voice.

Cullen rubbed his tired eyes “I’m sorry Ambassador” he sighed “It’s not easy seeing the order you spent most of your life serving turn from it’s duties. I still think there are some Templar’s that won’t support the Lord Seeker’s actions”

“The Mage’s are powerful ambassador, but more desperate than you realize” Cassandra spoke “If some of the Rebel Mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave..”

“Same could be said for the Templar’s” Josephine argued “Publicly striking a Revered Mother doesn’t exactly scream innocence”

“So reach out to those you think won’t support him, you know the Templar’s and I will see what the Mages are offering. You all go on about picking sides but I’m sure there are just as many Mages as well as Templar’s that don’t agree with everything that’s going on. Those are who we should be reaching out to. That’s the whole point of this Inquisition is it not? Everybody coming together to fix a world gone mad” Evelyn sighed.

As everyone parted Evelyn sighed and scratched the back of her head, her short hair damn with sweat of traveling “There is one more matter” Leliana said once everyone left “Several months ago the Gray Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. With no blight this normally isn’t unusual but the timing is… Curious.. Normally I wouldn’t suggest they would be involved in all of this but..”

Evelyn smiled at her “No need to explain Spymaster, what do you need from me”

“My agents reported sightings of a Warden by the name of Blackwall in the Hinterlands. If you can seek him out then perhaps he can put my mind at ease”

“I’ll take care of it”

“Thank you” Leliana went to leave, Evelyn placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

“You worry about the Hero?” Evelyn asked

Leliana smiled sadly “Elissa will always be dear to my heart and I will always worry”

“Why is she not here?”

“Last I heard she was looking to cure the calling, so becoming a Warden would no longer be a death sentence, other than that I do not know”

“You are no longer together?”

“No”

“Would you tell me why if I asked?”

“No”

“Ok, well whatever happened between you. Walking away was her loss. I mean what I say, I’m here if you wish to talk”

“I’m fine Herald but thank you”


	4. Madame De Fer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald recruits Vivienne and tells Cassandra about her time within the circle leaving the Seeker feeling like a failure.

Cassandra looked everywhere for Josephine, Leliana was nowhere to be seen either **_probably hold up somewhere quiet enjoying each other’s company_** Cassandra sighed as she leaned against the edge of Leliana’s working tent.

“Everything ok Seeker Pentaghast?” Cassandra turned to the voice, the elf she knew as Charter. Considering how close she and Leliana were, the seeker reckoned the elf was the Spymasters 2nd in command.

“Yeah I was just looking for the ambassador, thought I’d see if Leliana knew where she was”

“Sister Nightingale took her to the cabin across the lake, the ambassador seemed upset so I think she wanted to take her somewhere quiet” Charter looked at her “I can send a messenger if it’s urgent”

“No it’s fine. Do you know what’s wrong with the ambassador?”

“Sorry Seeker Pentaghast” Charter shook her head.

“Thanks” Cassandra nodded and left deciding to go back to her duties. Cullen hadn’t been feeling great so Cassandra agreed to take over his duties training the new recruits.

By evening the snow had started to fall again, Haven was quiet with most taking shelter inside the Tavern or Cabins, even tents. Soldiers continued their patrols. Leliana was back in her tent so Cassandra decided to go to the ambassadors office picking up fresh tea and cakes from Flissa.

Josephine was sitting hunched over her desk. Cassandra was never good with her words and so to get the ambassadors attention she blurted out quickly “I brought you some tea and cream cakes?”

Josephine lifted her head, Cassandra could see her eyes were puffy and red as well as tired “Cassandra, you didn’t have to..”

“I know.. I wanted to” The Seeker smiled placing the tea and cakes down next to Josephine “I came by earlier but..” she trailed off.

Josephine forced a smile “Sorry, Leliana came by and walked with me for a while. I… I received some bad news from home but nothing for you to worry about, I’m still able to contend to my duties to the Inquisition, I promise”

Cassandra pulled a chair over and sat next to the ambassador “It’s ok I didn’t come to.. Um..” Cassandra shook her head trying to find the words **_did she really think I came here to make sure she’s fit enough to do her job?_** “I… Um.. Just came by to see if you were ok” the Seeker fidgeted with her hands nervously “So.. Um… Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?” **_why do I feel so anxious talking to this woman! Ugh!_**

Josephine smiled “Do not worry. You’ll be glad to know I’ve heard back from Master Dennet, he is happy with the watch towers and his wife is grateful that you cleared out the wolves, their farmers are now back and happily working. Master Dennet has agreed to send us his finest horses and is coming to Haven to join us”

“He’s coming to join us?” Cassandra frowned “He was set against it when we asked”

“I made him a good deal, contracts written and ready to be signed when he arrives” The ambassador sipped her tea and took a bite of her cake “The cream is fresh?”

Cassandra smiled “Flissa made them specifically for you, at my request. I know you have a fondness of cream cakes”

Josephine laughed “Yes I do, not that I like to admit it of course” The ambassador sighed **_I really should cut down on these or I’m going to need a new wardrobe_** “Would you like one?” Josephine asked her.

“Thanks” The seeker smiled and helped herself “Flissa really is a great baker, do you think you could convince her with your charms to travel with us and cook our meals at camp?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t need me for that, you can be quite charming yourself”

It was Cassandra’s turn to blush, many people had said she was charming, but coming from the ambassador it felt different, meaningful. Pushing her feelings aside she queried about Leliana “You and Leliana are close, I was wondering how she is doing.. With… All this.. Most Holy and Leliana had a close history. She tells me she’s fine and she seems it but…” Cassandra trailed off glancing a Josephine.

“I fear she is losing herself, losing her faith. She had convinced herself everyone she cares for will leave or be taken. She’s heading down a dark path but I have a feeling our dearest Herald may be able to prevent that” Josephine smirked “She already talked our Spymaster into sparing an agent that betrayed us”

Cassandra frowned “The Herald?”

“Yes. You seem surprised”

“No.. No… I just thought.. You know, you and Leliana…” Cassandra shook her head “Never mind”

“You thought Leliana and I were together?” Josephine smirked “Not in a very long time, our love and affection has become more of a sisterly nature, she remains dear to me as I to her. That will always be”

Cassandra couldn’t help the rush of relief that ran through her “Not in a long time? You used to be?” Blushing as she asked.

“Lovers, yes. Young and in love, singing and dancing and causing trouble on the streets of Val Royeaux” Josephine sighed happily remembering her younger days, a smile on her face “I do hope one day the Leliana back in those days will come to light, I know she’s in there somewhere under all that darkness and death. The Herald has been using every excuse possible to go and see her, even asked if I had any messages to take to her” Josephine smirked.

Cassandra looked confused “But she doesn’t know Leliana, I don’t get it”

Josephine laughed “Come Cassandra, you don’t need to know someone to feel attraction, that comes with time. Besides Leliana’s stunning looks, the Herald obviously sees something, perhaps her flirtatious personality is attractive to her” Winking to Cassandra “Some women like that”

Cassandra thought back to one of her books **_I suppose that could be true.. Swords and Shields was kind of like that, but then again Varric wrote that…_**

The ambassador laughed “I’m sure Varric would be pleased to know you read his book”

Cassandra blushed “Maker! Did I say that out loud!” Her eyes went wide and she quickly stood, chair scraping along the wooden floor.

“I’m afraid so..” Josephine bit her lower lip trying to stop the grin spreading across her beautiful features “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about it though, Swords and Shields keeps the reader intrigued..”

“You… You have read it?” Cassandra asked her eyes going wider “You should not read such things! You’re our ambassador!” the seeker gasped flustered

Josephine couldn’t help it and laughed again “I may be your ambassador but I am also a woman and a woman has her needs. Swords and Shields is good but I think I have to have a talk with Varric about what smutty literature truly is, compared to my collection Swords and Shields is… Tame”

“You.. Um.. I… Should…. Um… Go” Cassandra stuttered, face nearly as red as Leliana’s hair, she pulled at her tunic collar feeling the heat suffocate her and backed towards the door stumbling over the chair she was sitting on in the process.

The ambassador sat watching, hand covering her smirking mouth. Cassandra was brute strength in body and personality, yet talking about such intimate things, as tame as the conversation was, got her so flustered Josephine could help but be in awe of the Seeker.

Finally making it out of the ambassadors office, Cassandra muttered to herself turning around to walk away only to run into Leliana **_just what I needed right now!_** Cassandra groaned **_why me_**

“What’s the rush?” Leliana raised a questionable eyebrow “Looking a little flushed Cassandra, what has Josie being doing to you in there” Smirked the Spymaster.

As innocent as Leliana’s question was, Cassandra’s mind went straight to the gutter as she imagined the things the ambassador could have been doing to get her in such states. This just made her flush more, if that was even possible “I… I.. Must… I have things to do” She mumbled out quickly dismissing herself.

Leliana looked in to Josephine’s office to see the ambassador looking at the open door leaning against her desk hand covering the laughter that was threatening to escape her lips “Josie” Leliana sing songed “What in the makers name did you do to our dear Seeker to get her in such states?” The Spymaster teased.

“Nothing! It was an innocent conversation!” Josephine defended unable to contain her laughter.

“Hmmm… Do tell” Leliana grinned sitting on the chair Cassandra previously occupied listening as Josephine explained their previous conversation.

**********

Evelyn, Cassandra, Solas and Varric arrived at the Chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain. As they entered a speaker for the estate announced their presence. Immediately they were pulled into conversations with Orlesian Nobility, some enquiring who the Herald sides with in the Orlesian Civil War and where the Inquisition stands, with Empress Celene or Grand Duke Gaspard. Evelyn not one for politics stated they had not discussed the situation as there was more important issues to deal with.

Others were interested in the Heralds response to some of the stories being spread around about her heroism, being in Orlais the majority of those being women which the Herald was happy to lap up the attention from. Cassandra hating these Salons grumbled from behind her. Being Right Hand of the Divine, Cassandra had her fair share of Orlesian men and women falling head over heels to gain her attention **_vultures they are_** she adjusted her sword resisting the urge to whip it out.

Cassandra’s attention sparked as a remark came from the stairs “The Inquisition.. What a load of pig shit, washed up sisters and crazed seekers? Noone can take them seriously, everyone knows its just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to gain power”

Cassandra turned to him hand on the pomel of her sword. Evelyn held a hand up stopping her “That’s not true, we are simply searching for Divine Justinia’s killer”

The Maquis tutted “Of course you are, I’m sure your army is out scouring the hills for her murderer as we speak. We know what your Inquisition truly is!” The masked man approached Evelyn, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath as he spoke “If you were a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer the charges” As he went for his sword a thin sheet of ice covered him, freezing him in place, Evelyn frowned **_I’m pretty sure that wasn’t me_** her confusion was cleared up as another voice sounded.

“My dear Marquie, how unkind of you to use such language in my house, to my guests. You know I don’t stand for such rudeness” A dark skinned woman approached them, masked like the others showing only her lips, nose and eyes.

“Madame Vivienne, I humbly bed your pardon” the man mumbled.

“Whatever am I going to do with you my dear..” Turning to Evelyn “My lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair, what would you have me do with this foolish follish man?”

“I think the Marques has seen the error of his ways” Evelyn responded.

“By the grace of Andraste you still have your life my dear” With a flick of her wrist the man unfroze “Do be more careful with it” Quickly he scurried out of the hall as onlookers went back to conversing now the fun was over “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you” The Enchanter gestured for Evelyn to follow. They walked up some stairs to a balcony leading outside looking over the gardens “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vivienne, first enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court”

“Is that Marquis going to pose a problem?”

“His aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-De-Glace, not a poweful family but well respected and very devout. Alphonse will be diowned for this. It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace but I’m sure it’ll be his last. And after such public humiliation, I’ll expect he’ll run off to the dales to join the empresses war effort”

“Interesting party so far”

“I do try” Vivienne smirked “However I did not invite you here for pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition may restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the Last Loyal Mages of Thedas, I find it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause”

“Last of the loyal mages? Loyal to whom?”

“To the people of Thedas of course, we have not forgotten the commandment as some have, that magic exists to serve man, I support any effort to restore such order”

Evelyn laughed “Clearly you know nothing about me. I wish to restore order yes but if you think for one second I wish to restore the circles? You’re wrong”

“A mages magic is dangerous Herald, we need the circles to keep order”

“Look what good that has done. I’m sorry Lady Vivienne but not all mages are provided with the freedom and luxury your noble flings have gave you, perhaps if you were locked up like an animal and abused by those that are supposed to protect you then maybe you’d have a different opinion” Evelyn spat out “Good evening my lady” Evelyn bowed slightly and headed for the exit.

“Hmmm, touchy subject for your Herald…” Vivienne looked to Cassandra “I do wish to still join your cause”

Cassandra hated making these kind of decisions but they needed support “Very well, you may meet us back at Haven, we have other duties to attend to before returning”

**********

They left straight away much to the displeasure of Evelyn’s team. The mage however was far to agitated to spend any longer in that woman’s company. Camping with 2 mages wasn’t so bad since both of them could conjure fire easily enough. Evelyn watched as Cassandra sat on a log near the fire writing and looking awful frustrated while doing so “Need a hand defeating that piece of paper?” Evelyn smiled sitting next to her.

Cassandra frowned “I have to inform the others on our location and update on the Salon meeting with Madame De Fer”

Evelyn tutted “I’m really not going to get along with that woman, I don’t know why you invited her to haven”

“Be that as it may, we do need the support”

“True enough” Evelyn sighed “Would you like me to do that?”

“I’d be grateful” Cassandra muttered handing it over embarrassingly, she was never good at writing, one sentence tend to take her an hour to write, in times like this it annoyed her, embarrassed to ask for help.

Evelyn smiled and took the paper and quill “It’s not a weakness to ask for help”

“Writing has never been my best qualities” Cassandra smiled “My brother helped me read, that I picked up very well. He started to teach me writing.. Anyway my hands have always been better with a sword than quill” the seeker steered away from her brother.

Evelyn was surprised at the mention of her brother but decided to let the seeker open up naturally so didn’t question her “No explanation needed, I happen to enjoy writing”

“What happened to make you hate the Circles so much?”

“Besides being locked up and never being able to see your family?” Evelyn sighed “Being from a family of Nobility, my parents were able to come and go and take me to and from the estate, my eldest brother being a Templar also helped. Although my parents did still have to fight for my release and I was never allowed to stay overnight. I wasn’t above the abuse of the Templar’s, like the others they treated me like shit. If they didn’t like something you said or did, even if you breathed in a way they didn’t like you would be punished. From spending days with no food, water or clothes down in the prisons to being beaten and raped”

“I never realized….” Cassandra tailed off shaking her head

“Nobody ever does, unless they have lived through it” Evelyn rolled up the sleeve of her tunic, showing the Seeker the underside of her arm “In Ostwick, the Templar’s brand you if you step out of line” Cassandra looked at the logo of the Chantry engraved into the mages wrist, it was still slightly scabbed in areas “They would use a dagger, heated dagger, hold you down and brand your wrist with the Chantry sun”

“How did?”

“How did I earn my badge of honor? I tried to set alight one of the Templar’s” Evelyn saw the look across Cassandra’s face and frowned “Don’t look at me like that Seeker! I was simply defending a young mage they were abusing. You want to know what age she was? She was 10 Seeker, a little girl who was scared, who was upset she had been taken from her parents and still all they could think about was their dicks” Evelyn felt her anger rise, remembering that day “So yeah, I got pissed. Thankfully not all Templars were arseholes in there, my own assigned Templar was actually alright, when he asked how I got my brand he was furious. I told him to leave it, I was fine, just make sure that young girl was safe. He did, kept his word and took her under his charge”

“A mark like this is not under Chantry law, this would not be allowed, the Revered Mothers of each Chantry…”

“Are about as helpful and Nug shit Seeker, no offence to them. They are quite happy to turn a blind eye to such things. They know exactly what’s going on in the circles, they just refuse to acknowledge it ‘if the maker wills it’ is the response you get”

“Your parents surely would have noticed”

“Oh they did, they fought with the Revered Mother more than once, my brother left the order and the Chantry warned him if he opened his mouth about the things he saw within the circles, I would suffer the consequences”

“I’m sorry nobody helped you” Cassandra got to her feet and began to pace “I had no idea… And yet I should have! It’s my duty as a Seeker of Truth to watch over the Templar’s! To make sure they don’t abuse their positions! How did we miss this! How did I miss this!”

Evelyn felt a twinge of guilt at the Seeker’s reprimand of herself “Cassandra.. It’s not your fault. You didn’t do those things, the Templar Order was at fault”

“It was my job to oversee the Templar’s, I should have known what was going on!” Cassandra snapped, more to herself than Evelyn “How could we have been so blind.. Perhaps if we weren’t, if I wasn’t then none of this would have happened, the mages would never have rebelled and Most Holy would still be alive! Divine Justinia would never have stood for the abuse of mages!”

“Cassandra!” Evelyn go to her feet placing her hands on the seekers shoulders stopping her pacing and making her look at her “Stop! I didn’t tell you these things so you could rebuke yourself! I told you to help you understand why I feel the way I do about the circles”

“Just… I need to think. You should get some sleep, I will keep watch” Cassandra grumbled walking away.

Evelyn sighed and continued the report and sending it with one of Leliana’s ravens.

**********

Leliana stood at the war room table chatting with Cullen while they waited on Josephine arriving to go over the day’s activities. When the ambassador did show up she stumbled through the door looking very annoyed “I swear if she calls me ‘darling’ one more time!”

“Madame De Fer” Both Cullen and Leliana said at the same time.

Josephine took a deep breath to relax herself “I am the ambassador, I shall not let such things get to me. I am trained for these situations”

“To be fair ambassador I don’t think anybody is trained enough to deal with Lady Vivienne” Cullen laughed.

“Agreed” Leliana smiled placing a comforting hand on Josephine’s shoulder “You’ll be glad to know I’ve received correspondence from the Herald, they have reached Redcliffe. I think we should send Vivienne and Sera to assist, they should reach the Village by tomorrow morning if they leave now to be there in time for the meeting”

“That’s not wise, putting Enchanter Fiona and Vivienne in the same room is asking for trouble” Josephine disagreed.

“I second that” Cullen spoke “Besides, she has Cassandra, Varric and Solas”

“What’s in that report you aren’t telling us?” Josephine eyed her friend suspiciously.

Leliana sighed “Cassandra it seems is… Not herself right now. The Herald has said she told Cassandra a few things that occurred with her time in the circle and since then Cassandra has been distracted… Careless.. Running into battles without thinking. The Herald says they will be fine and they are keeping an eye on Cassandra but I don’t think it would be a bad idea to send extra support, and it’s not safe for Sera to travel alone. I could however send Charter and Rector to escort her, either way I would feel better sending the extra help”

“Is Cassandra ok?” Josephine blurted out causing Leliana to smile.

“Cassandra is stubborn, if she is struggling with something the best way she knows how to deal is by bashing things around with her sword and knowing Cassandra she would say she’s better off bashing in the heads of Demons and rouge Templar/Mages. She will be fine Josie, she’s only suffered minor injuries, nothing that won’t heal or that’s life threatening. I will send word to my agents in the area to pay extra attention to the group to make sure Cassandra does not do something too stupid” Leliana smirked “Thankfully my agents are trained to deal with a stubborn grumpy seeker”

Josephine frowned “Then maybe you should send Sera and your agents, it’s still not a good idea for Vivienne and Fiona to meet”

“Cullen?” Leliana asked.

“Send them, better safe than sorry. Cassandra is very talented but she is brash and that could get her killed if she is distracted”

“Fabulous, I shall make arrangements and send word to the Herald” Leliana smiled.

“I have a meeting this afternoon a merchant, Belle, from Val Royeaux that the Herald met while talking with Revered Mother Hevara. Being frustrated by the lack of action from the Chantry and the Templars, she wishes to join us. From what I know of her she is very good at selling/buying and always has an ear for secrets,, which should please you Leliana” Josephine smiled “I was wondering if perhaps we should send Vivienne to the Hinterlands with Cullen’s men to talk with Enchanter Ellendra, she would be a good addition to my list of connections and I think Vivienne would be able to convince her to join us”

“Some of my men will be leaving this afternoon, I have no objections of her joining them” Cullen nodded.

“That’s settled the” Leliana nodded “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting with Charter and my newest agent, Ritts”

The advisors parted to begin their daily duties, each arguing who will be speaking with Vivienne to let her know she will be leaving with the soldiers.


	5. Meeting The Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn heads to Redcliffe, Sera joins them and teases Evelyn about flirting with the Spymaster. Alexius messes with time magic and Dorian vows to help. Warden Blackwall joins the group. Cassandra tries to understand why she can bath with other women, yet seeing the ambassador strip has her mind thinking of things she would never even have considered. Leliana thinks about her former lover, Elissa and the reasons why things are better this way.

Redcliffe was bustling with mages, Evelyn couldn’t help but be concerned with the rift she closed outside Redcliffe Villages gates, that rift seemed to alter time. As they walked further into the village, Evelyn threw a slide glance at Cassandra, the seeker still hadn’t been herself since Evelyn had spoken about the circles.

“Oi!!!!” Evelyn looked up to see a bouncing elf “About time you got here! These mages give me the heebie-jeebies! No offence to you!”

Evelyn smirked “None taken Sera. Leliana said you’d be joining us” the mage gestured to the Raven on her shoulder.

“Spymaster is scary.. Good though… Think you could ask her to teach me those sneaky things she does?”

The mage laughed “Why don’t you ask?”

“Uh you heard me say scary right?” Turning to Varric “I did say scary yeah?”

“That you did” Smirked Varric

“What makes you think she doesn’t scare me?”

“Your both all smoochy!” Sera huffed and made kissy noises “It’s like this, you smooch some more and then ask to teach me and she’ll be all yeah ok, smooch me some more!” the elf continued with kissy noises.

Evelyn smirked “What in the makers name gave you the idea Leliana and I have that type of relationship?”

“Wait you don’t?” Sera stopped the kissy noises and turned to Varric “You said…”

“Whoa buttercup!” Varric laughed stopping her “I didn’t say anything except they were close and I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s where it led”

“Wait you think that?” Evelyn laughed looking at Varric

“Come on Trevelyan, anybody can feel the sexual tension between you two” Varric rolled his eyes.

“It’s harmless flirting Varric” Evelyn rolled her eyes

“If you say so” Varric teased

“Oi! What about asking her for me!” Moaned Sera

“I will speak with her” Laughed Evelyn

Cassandra huffed next to them “If you’re all quite finished we should move”

“What I miss? Grumpy arse is grumpy arseier than normal?” Sera asked

“As much as I disagree with the Seeker, she is correct on this, we should move on” Solas pushed past them to catch up with Cassandra.

They entered The Gull and Lantern Tavern to meet with Enchanter Fiona, who was already waiting for them.

“Herald of Andraste, welcome to Redcliffe.. But… What brings you here?”

“Excuse me? You having a laugh? You invited me here!”

“I’m sorry Herald but this is the first time I’ve met you” Fiona shook her head.

“No, you met me in Val Royeaux! Look, I’m not here to play games, you invited me here to discuss a possible alliance”

“I can assure you, that was not me. If you are looking for an alliance with the mages I’m no longer in position to arrange such, I’m no longer in charge of the mages”

“Then who is?” Evelyn snapped, her patience wearing thin “Something weird is happening because whoever I met in Val Royeaux was exactly like you”

“Exactly like me? I suppose magic could be at work.. But why would anyone…” Shaking her head “Whoever brought you here, the situation has changed, like I said, I no longer rule the mages”

“Explain?”

“The free mages have already pledged their alliance to the service of Tevinter Imperium”

“Are you fucking crazy?” Evelyn snapped

“An alliance with Tevinter? Do you fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra asked.

“Andrastes ass, I’m trying to think of something worse you could have done and I got nothing” Varric shook his head.

“I understand you are afraid but you can do better than become slavers of Tevinter” Solas added.

“I no longer have the power to negotiate with you”

“You have made a huge mistake. An alliance with Tevinter… Honestly….” Evelyn shook her head.

“All hope of peace died with Justinia” Fiona bowed her head in defeat “This bargain with Tevinter was not my first choice but they were all we had, when Justinia died we had no protection from the Templar’s. I needed to save as many of my people as I could”

“Welcome friends!” A hooded man walked towards them, red cultist robes “My apologies for not greeting you earlier”

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius”

“The mages of Southern Thedas are under my command. And you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting indeed…”

“I’d like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium. When exactly did you negotiate this arrangement with Fiona?”

“When the conclave was destroyed and the Templar’s came rushing to brutalize these poor souls” The magister smirked stepping towards her “As I’m sure you’re familiar with. It could be only Divine intervention I arrived when I did”

Fiona eyes him suspiciously “It certainly was… Very timely” she frowned

“What do you hope to gain taking the rebel mages under your wing?” Cassandra asked.

“After they are properly trained they will join our legion” Alexius shrugged.

Fiona stepped forward “You said not all my people would be military! There are children! Those not sui…”

“And one day they will be productive citizens of the Imperium, after their debts are paid” Alexius interrupted her.

“Where is the Arl and his men? I haven’t seen them since we arrived” Evelyn spoke

“The Arl of Redcliffe left the Village”

Cassandra frowned “Arl Tegan did not abandon his lands during the blight, even when they were under siege”

“Tensions were growing, I did not want an incident” Alexius smirked

“I came for mages to help with the breach” Evelyn stepped forward

“To business” He smirked gesturing to a nearby table, the Herald sitting across from him “Felix, send for a scribe would you? Pardon my manners. My son Felix” Felix stepped forward bowing then left “I’m not surprised you’re here, containing the breach is not an easy feat. Ambitious.. No telling how many mages you’d need”

“However many I can get” Evelyn responded

“Hmm, there will have to be…” He was interrupted by Felix collapsing into the Herald who raised her arms to stop him falling “Felix!”

“My lady, forgive me” Felix apologized regaining his balance.

Alexius approached his son “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine father”

“Come, I will get your medication. I’m sorry, we will have to conduct business another time” Alexius led his son from the Tavern “Fiona, I required your assistance at the castle. I will send word to the Inquisition to conclude at a later date”

Once he left Evelyn glanced down to her hand, Felix had slipped a note to her as he fell towards her “Come to the Chantry, you’re in danger”

“How mysterious” Varric spoke

“We’re not gonna do it yeah? That’s stupid.. Stupid mages… Stupid magic….” Sera grumbled

“Hey!” Evelyn pouted “It’s worth investigating, we will be careful, but we need to figure out what’s going on”

Evelyn spoke with a few mages who were displeased with Fiona’s arrangement with the magister, offering them refuge with the Inquisition which a few gratefully accepted. The Chantry wasn’t far from the Tavern so it didn’t take them long to get there. Inside was a rift and a single mage battling demons.

“Ah! Finally!” The mage grinned “How about you help close this?”

“With pleasure, I happen to be a pro at ass kicking demons” Evelyn grinned.

“Fabulous!” he grinned.

Evelyn’s hand sparked to life, the anchor reacting to the rift that had opened up within the Chantry. Cassandra had already ran into the group of demons that were dropping from the rift, bashing with her shield and attacking with her sword. Byron, her mentor within the Seekers taught her to use her shield as a weapon as well as defense. Doing so bettered her skills on the battlefield.

Varric, used the poison potions from Leliana on his arrows he fired from Bianca, careful not to hit Cassandra, Solas and the other mage worked their magic allowing Evelyn to focus on the rift. It closed easily just as the others had. They finished off clearing up the demons that were left.

“Well, wasn’t that fun. How does that work exactly?” The mustached mage pointed to Evelyn’s hand.

“How about an introduction?” Evelyn asked.

“Dorian of house Pavus” He bowed “Most recently Minrathous. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance is valuable”

“Are you the one who sent that note with Felix then?”

“I am, someone had to warn you. Lets start with how Alexius claimed the allegiance of the rebel Mages from under you, surely you felt it, it was like magic yes?”

“The rift we closed at the gate…” Evelyn trailed

“Exactly, to reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time”

“Time magic? If such existed many would have used it long before now”

“If true that is fascinating.. But dangerous” Solas spoke leaning against his staff.

“The rift you spoke about at the gates, you saw how it twisted time around, sped somethings up and slowed others down, soon there will be more and they will be spread further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wild and unstable, it will consume the world”

“I’m sorry but I’m going to need more proof than ‘magical time control just go with it’”

Dorian sighed “I know what I’m talking about, I helped create it!” pacing he continued “When I was his apprentice, it was all theory of course, Alexius could never get it to work until now. I just don’t understand why he would use it, risk taking the world apart to gain a few hundred mages”

“He didn’t do it for them” Felix approached the group.

“Took you long enough, have problems getting out of daddy’s grasp?” Grinned Dorian “Is he getting suspicious?”

“No but I shouldn’t have played the illness card, thought he’d be fussing over me all day” Felix turned to the herald “Father joined a cult, they all themselves the Venatori, Tevinter Supremacists and I can tell you, whatever he’s done for them, he’s done to get to you”

Evelyn tutted “I’m flattered, all this more me?”

“I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now” Dorian explained “When you are ready to deal with him, I want to be there! I will be in touch” Dorian walked away glancing over his shoulder grinning “Felix, do try and not get yourself killed”

Felix smirked “There are worse things that dying Dorian” turning to Evelyn “My father will be in touch” with a bow he also left.

“We should head back and arrange a plan” Cassandra spoke flexing her bandaged hand.

“You know I could heal that right?” Evelyn frowned.

“It’s fine” Cassandra responded instantly.

“If you say so” Evelyn mumbled “Ok I will send word ahead, prepare them for our return” Evelyn decided as they exited the Chantry. The Raven nearby flew towards her as she raised her arm.

**********

Leliana read over her agents reports on Cassandra’s wellbeing. It’s clear the seeker was still being reckless, she would have to speak with the Herald to find out what she said to make the Seeker so unhinged, so unlike herself. Cassandra was not one easily swayed from duty so if the seeker was struggling to focus on the job at hand, Leliana knew she would have to interfere. It would be a few days before they returned however since the herald agreed to seek out the warden spotted in the Hinterlands.

The spymaster closed her eyes leaning against her desk thinking of Elissa. Last she heard the warden commander was still alive, but that was months ago, nobody had seen or heard from her since. Dorethea had once asked her if she still loved Elissa, it was a question easily answered, of course she did, but this lifetime was not for them, this was not their time. Both women had their own paths to walk.

When Elissa had told her about the ritual with Morrigan, the bard was not pleased. It wasn’t the ritual she had a problem with or the reason Elissa went through with it, those she understood. It was the fact the warden didn’t tell her. When Elissa drove that sword into the archdemon, Leliana felt her whole world crumble. When the warden arose from the Archdemons ashes, her emotions were everywhere, she didn’t know how to feel. Happy? Betrayed? Surprised? Sad? Loved? Unloved? All those emotions at the same time left her in a daze.

After the ceremony, Elissa and she fought. The warden couldn’t understand her anger, couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t accept that everything she done was so they could be together. Perhaps she was hasty in judging the warden for not telling her, perhaps she was not. Elissa knew what she went through with Marjolaine, she knew the depths of that betrayal. Elissa promised from the start to always be honest and upfront with her and yet she wasn’t.

It didn’t help that Elissa wasn’t the one to tell her, no it was the coy smirking witch that took great pleasure in breaking the news. Elissa knew the rival between Morrigan and herself.

That night Leliana left. She did not look back, she didn’t need to. The wardens shouts and sword clanging told her all she needed to know, the anger burning from the wardens eyes after she told her she was leaving. Alone. Elissa swore as Leliana broke down she would never cause her harm. She broke that promise.

Leliana had to remind herself, through that anger built up in the warden, there were tears, there was signs of her former lover still there. Elissa’s temper had never been an issue, perhaps there was something in the magic that brought it out, perhaps the witch cursed the warden somehow during the ritual. Leliana didn’t know. She just knew well enough with her time with Marjolaine that staying by the wardens side would mean trouble.

When she arrived at the Chantry in Valence, she received notice from the Grand Cathedral from Mother Dorethea requesting to join her. When Divine Bertrix passed, Dorethea was to become Divine and wanted Leliana to be her left hand. Devoting herself to the maker she accepted.

Leliana did not regret leaving the warden, but it didn’t mean she stopped loving her. Didn’t mean she stopped thinking of her and how their life could have been **_Elissa.. Why_** Leliana sighed staking the thoughts.

“You’re thinking of her aren’t you?”

“Hmmm.. Perhaps” Leliana kept her eyes closed still leaning against her desk.

“She doesn’t deserve to be in your thoughts” Charter’s voice was soft, tender as she spoke, leaning against the desk next to her Spymasters arms staring outside the open tent, arms crossed over her chest “Every time you let her in there she hurts you all over again. She doesn’t deserve that satisfaction”

Leliana opened her eyes tilting her head to look at Charter “Easier said than done given the current situation” she spoke, her voice calm and controlled.

“Does your suspicion of the wardens come from your thoughts towards Elissa? Is she clouding your judgment of them?” Charter asked, no accusation in her tone, only concern for her mistress.

“Honestly? I do not know anymore. Enough of this” Leliana sighed standing straight “Butler, has he spoken yet?”

“No, not yet, he’s tight lipped about who he is working with”

“Hmmm… Well.. Perhaps we should loosen them”

“As you wish Spymaster” Charter bowed her head throwing Leliana a smile before leaving. Leliana watched her go. Nobody would ever have the gall to quiz her, especially her agents. However, her bond with Charter was strong. The elf respected her and always showed it but she also wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. Little by little Leliana had let her in, there was still much the elf was not privileged to but she was closer than any of her other agents. Leliana could place her life in Charters hands and know the elf would do all she could to defend her. Her loyalty was pure.

It was Charter she had sent to spy on the witch, Morrigan who was with child and working for Empress Celene as her occult advisor. Leliana had Rector, Charter and Harding start to look into this child of Morrigan’s, finding it strange how the child was born after the archdemon was slayed and how Elissa was adamant Morrigan had to be at that final battle. That task however had been put on hold for now, there was after all a gaping hole in the sky spilling demons all over Orlais and Ferelden.

**********

Cassandra yawned as she reached the Chantry, they had not long arrived back with a warden named Blackwall they picked up in the Hinterlands **_Leliana and her wardens ah!_** Cassandra knew her opposite hand had an obsession with them since Elissa went missing, along with the order all over Thedas. She didn’t know much about what transpired between Leliana and the Hero but knew enough that the warden was not kind.

Already unfastening her breast plate she carried it over her shoulder as she entered the room she shared with Leliana and Josephine. As she entered she dropped her breast plate and blushed furiously. Josephine was in the process of getting dressed for bed, at the moment standing in her dark red corset and underwear, stockings to match. Trying to grasp onto some words she muttered “Sorry! I shall come back!”

Josephine frowned turning to her the seeker placing a hand on her arm “Cassandra, it’s fine, I don’t have anything that you don’t. Relax, we share this room remember”

Cassandra forced a smile, rubbing the back of her neck nervously seriously trying to avoid staring at Josephine’s chest, which was extremely hard since the corset pushed her breasts up nicely **_makers breath what’s happening to me!_**  Cassandra busied herself heating up the pot for tea, every now and again throwing side glances at the ambassador who was now unfastening her corset **_maker preserve me!_** She shook her head clearing the images of Josephine’s dark smooth skin, the small scar sitting just above her hip as the corset slid off giving Cassandra a lovely side view of the ambassador. Her body curved in all the right places.

 ** _This is ridiculous!_**  She had bathed with multiple women in the public baths, it’s required  when traveling as much as she needed with her duties. It never bothered her, yet somehow she felt like she was invading the ambassadors privacy **_perhaps that’s because you are! Relishing on thoughts of the ambassador stripping naked, should be ashamed_** she chastised herself.

As she turned to offer the ambassador tea figuring Josephine would be decent she stopped in her tracks as the ambassador was slowly removing her underwear **_really?_** Cassandra thought as she raised her eyes above to the maker not actually believing what she was seeing. Through her eyes the ambassador was slowly sliding them down her long smooth legs and slipping slowly off her feet, when in reality Josephine was actually shivering from the cold and trying to change as quickly as possible.

“Cassandra”

The Seeker was broken from her thoughts realizing she was staring, Josephine now dressed in her night gown “Yes?”

“Everything ok? You looked like you were somewhere else for a moment?” Josephine asked concerned.

Cassandra shook her head “I’m fine, sorry just passing thoughts of the days events. Would you like some tea?”

“Oh yes please, that would be lovely” Josephine smiled unclipping her hair.

The seeker bit her lower lip flushing as the ambassadors words brought more intimate images to her mind, and how that ‘oh please’ would sound being pulled from her lips in other ways **_I really need to cut out reading smutty literature_** the Seeker shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she made Josephine’s tea. It was going to be a long restless night for the seeker.

It didn’t take long for Josephine to fall asleep, leaning against the headboard still holding her tea cup in one hand and quill in the other. Cassandra closed her book she was reading by the fire, Leliana hadn’t retreated for the night yet, which was not unusual at times.

Getting to her feet she gently loosened Josephine’s fingers from the cup, Josephine’s fingers were soft against her calloused ones. Resisting the urge to stroke the ambassadors soft hand she removed the quill from her other one, placing it on the side table along with the many papers spread around.

She guided the sleeping Antivian to lay down on the pillows, Josephine didn’t wake but let out a hum of approval as she made herself comfortable nuzzling into her pillow. Cassandra smiled and pulled the covers over her, knowing how cold the ambassador got she added the spare cover from the corner of the room.

She banked the fire and blew Josephine’s candle out before readying herself for bed and extinguishing the last of the candles, except for one next to Leliana’s bed. Closing her eyes she fell asleep immediately, enjoying a warm bed instead of camping on the grounds with just a bedroll.

Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow they would devise a plan for their next meeting with Magister Alexius. For tonight, Haven fell into silence, the nightshift soldiers patrolling, Leliana still in her tent chatting with Evelyn, both women having tea and laughing, Cullen sitting in his cabin looking down at the vial of lyrium praying to the maker for the strength to resist, Varric and Sera still in the Tavern keeping Flissa busy, Blackwall and Vivienne discussing Orlesian politics.

Despite the gaping green hole in the sky, the stars sparkled brightly and the moon lit up the iced water reflecting the scenery nicely.

Barron Plucky, squawked as he glided in the night sky, never resting until his mistress did.


	6. Discussing Redcliffe Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana listens to Cassandra vent. Josephine and Cassandra have a bump, and the Seeker has a rush of jealousy of Ser Cauthrien and Josephine swooning over each other. Leliana likes to tease and play the devious puppet master advising Josie to change her meeting with the dashing Knight to one more relaxed. Best of friends share an intimate moment together, Leliana swearing to keep her overworked friend safe no matter what. Evelyn as always in awe of the Spymasters skills, Leliana still happy to tease the Herald of assassination.

Leliana stood back as Cassandra finished her drills with the new recruits. She figured the Seeker and herself needed a talk, about a few things. Josephine had spoken with her over morning tea wondering if she had upset Cassandra somehow, the Seeker had been professional and straight to the point, avoiding her when possible. Leliana wasn’t a Spymaster for nothing, she could read people very well, better than most could read themselves. She had noticed the Seeker had growing attentions towards her friend and wondered if perhaps the Seeker was finally noticing herself. Then there was her carelessness out in the field, and the fact she still hadn’t allowed the healers to deal with her injured hand, which was looking rather infected.

“Leliana” Cassandra nodded to the left hand, wiping sweat from her forehead “What can I do for you?”

“Why have you not let the healers deal with that?”

“Ive never used mage healers before, why start now”

“Don’t be so stubborn Cassandra!” Leliana tutted “And while I’m here, what’s going on between you and Josie?”

Cassandra blushed furiously “Nothing”

“Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast! Do not lie to me. You’re awful at it! Josie think she has upset you because you’ve been avoiding her, so tell me. What’s the problem?”

“Nothing! I have no problem with Josephine and I’m sorry if she thinks I do”

“You do have a problem, perhaps not with Josie but yourself” Leliana sighed and gestured the seeker to follow leading her to a secluded quiet area “It’s obvious to me you feel.. Something.. Towards Josie, something more than friendship. It’s also obvious you don’t know how to deal with these feelings because it’s different and new and you can’t control them. I get all that, it’s hard, but Cassandra, that’s not Josie’s fault. She can’t control how you feel as much as you can’t. I respect your wishes if you don’t want to talk about this with me but I suggest you talk to someone about how you feel. Regardless, do not discuss how you feel to Josie, not until you’re 100% sure you aren’t going to string her alone just to back off at the last second, because if you hurt her…”

“I’d never hurt her intentionally Leliana!” Cassandra raised her voice cutting the spymaster off “You know nothing” the Seeker mumbled barely above a whisper “I will speak with Lady Montilyet and assure her we are good” She spoke a little louder.

“Be sure you do Cassandra. And for makers sake, get that hand healed! It’s turning as green as the Herald’s mark” Leliana teased.

Cassandra tutted “It is not!”

“Close enough” the Spymaster continued smirking.

“Do you wish to follow me to make sure I do as you say?”

“I don’t need to, I have agents doing that for me”

“Stop mocking me”

“I’m not” the Left hand smirked “I’m perfectly serious”

Cassandra sighed shaking her head with a slight smile on her lips “Somehow, I’m not even surprised”

“You know me seeker” Leliana grinned “Cassandra, I do care and worry about you, this you understand yes? I have very few true friends, please be more careful and take care of yourself. Whatever the Herald told you, it’s not your fault. Guilt is written all over you, whatever it is, it’s not your fault and there is nothing that can be done about the past, we can only fix the future” Placing a hand on the seekers shoulder “I mean it, if you need to talk I’m a good listener”

As Leliana went to walk away she stopped when Cassandra started talking “I failed as a Seeker, it’s our job to oversee the Templar’s, instead we left them to their own powers. I know you helped the mages at the White Spire at the request of Most Holy, I didn’t agree with it but perhaps if we, the Seekers, done our job overseeing the Templar’s, Most Holy wouldn’t have had to intervene. None of this would have happened. I know what people say about me, about how I hate mages and how I’m full of anger and hate. Perhaps what they say is true, perhaps the history books will remember me that way. I will pay for my failures, the maker will judge me for my decisions. I just hope the price won’t be too high”

“Cassandra…”

The seeker cut her off “Don’t. I don’t need or want you to respond, you said you’d listen and you have” Turning to face the left hand “Thank you my friend” The Seeker smiled slightly and walked away leaving the Spymaster more concerned about her friend than before. It’s the first she had ever seen Cassandra doubt herself, doubt her abilities and faith out of all the years they worked together. The spymaster watched the seeker disappear further into the Chantry yards, it seems her friend was more wounded than she expected. She would need to have a chat with Evelyn. Find out what she told the seeker.

**********

Josephine’s pile of paperwork just seemed to grow larger and larger and it felt like she had been writing all day. **_Everybody always wants something. Vivienne promising favors and making deals without discussion, Blackwall constantly asking if his treaties had been of any benefit yet, Sera sending me on wild chases tracking down these ‘friends’ as well as having to deal with her pranks! And I’ve got a meeting with Master Dennet for a surprise mount for Leliana_** Josephine smiled **_she’s going to love it_** her friend had a love for Nugs and Master Dennet had asked Josephine if Leliana had invested in one of those rare Battle Nug’s yet.

The Nugs were so rare there was only 5 in all of Thedas, trained by the Avvar the rare breed of Battle Nuggalope’s were used for war. Master Dennet informed her an Orlesian merchant, Deraboam, had been trying to sell the Nugs but has failed to do so since the price is so high, 10,000 gold, Josephine being from such a high noble family had no issue with the price but as a diplomat she could easily bargain for a lower price. Her family business may be struggling but she still had many important contacts and a way to reinstate her families trading business in Orlais. This wouldn’t be a problem.  

Setting her quill aside and gathering all the documents she needed, the ambassador left her office for the war meeting she was due at. As she left she bumped into Cassandra, literally bumped into her. In a flutter of apologies the ambassador blushed at her clumsiness and kneeled to gather her spilled papers, some ruined by the candle wax from her writing board.

Cassandra kneeled to help gather the papers “It’s not completely your fault, my mind was.. Elsewhere..” the seeker caught Josephine’s eyes with her own as they both reached for the final document, hands grazing slightly “Are you ok?” she asked standing and holding a hand out for the ambassador to help her up.

Josephine took it with a smile “I think I should be asking you that” she nodded to the seekers hand.

Cassandra bashfully looked away but smiled “Leliana made me see the healers, it will be ok in a day or two”

“Good”

As silence fell upon them, it was then Cassandra realized she still held the ambassadors hand in her own, quickly pulling her hand away she smiled gesturing to the door “Shall we? After you my lady”

Josephine smiled as thanks and entered the war room, Cassandra following behind. Leliana, Cullen and Evelyn were already there “Everything ok Josie?” Leliana frowned looking at her flustered friend and a slight glare at Cassandra

“Everything is fine, we had a slight… Bump..” Cassandra laughed rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Just a few messed up papers but nothing too important” Josephine smiled “Please, continue, don’t mind me while I sort these out” Josephine mumbled as she sorted through her reports for the meeting.

“Right!” Evelyn smiled “Let us start with our dear Spymaster shall we?” Evelyn winked at her “Anything we should know? Any assassinations planned we should know about?”

“Except for your own? No” Leliana teased “I have a few of my agents looking into this mage Dorian you spoke of. He was born to the prestigious House Pavus of Qarinus in the Tevinter Imperium. Originally a member of the Circle at Carastes, but was expelled at the age of nine after a duel with another magister's son left the other boy injured. He then moved from Circle to Circle and through private tutoring situations, each tenure ended after another incident. In desperation, his father sent him to Minrathous to attend a smaller school run by the Order of Argent, known for their adherence to strict Andrastian discipline and exorbitant entry fees. Dorian disappeared three months later. He was found in a drunken stupor at a house of ill repute in the elven slums by Magister Gereon Alexius, who despite Dorian’s behavior he convinced the young mage to return to the Gilded Quarter rather than call the templars. The Magister liked him and he was personally tutored at the Alexius estate in Asariel, where he flourished. Four years later, he became a fully-ranked Enchanter in the Minrathous Circle. He split his time between aiding Magister Alexius in his research and partaking in the life of a well-heeled scion. He also participated in Lower Floor debates of the Circle and attended social functions and balls” Leliana looked at the other advisors “That’s all we have, so far”

Evelyn looked at her in awe “That’s all you have? That’s a lot more than we could have hoped for! You’re good Spymaster! Very good!” Grinned the young mage.

“Of course I am” Leliana smirked.

“Do we know anything of his family? Does he keep in contact with them?” Cassandra asked.

“Halward Pavis is a highly regarded, highly respected and very traditional Imperium magister. Halward had plans to marry Dorian off to a noble Tevinter woman to preserve the prestigious Pavus family line, and that he had expectations that Dorian failed to meet. Halward found out about his son's love for the men rather than women and attempted to use a blood magic ritual to force Dorian to ‘do his duty’, inadvertently driving Dorian away from the Pavus household, they have not spoken in many years since, although his father has tried tracking his son down, Dorian has covered his path well”

“Nobles and their expectations” grumbled Cassandra

Leliana laughed “You’re nobility yourself Cassandra, Royalty in fact, and its expected for families to act in such a way to protect their fortunes, you’re just lucky your uncle isn’t forcing the situation”

“Ferelden, Antiva and Orlais however are more lenient on same sex relations. If it brings fortune and power to both families, negotiations of betrothal may be put forth” Josephine continued the conversation finally finished with her task “Magister Alexius has requested you meet with him in Redcliffe Castle. Alone”

“Alone?” Evelyn frowned at the ambassador.

“That’s what he requested, yes” Josephine handed the missive over for Evelyn to read.

“No, that’s not happening! We can still go to the Templar’s! This is clearly a trap!” Cullen argued.

“Relax commander, we won’t be sending her alone. A few of her companions can attend with her, we are within rights to negotiate that. Our soldiers however will not be that simple. The meeting is on their grounds and if they don’t permit our soldiers, that is their right” Josephine responded.

“When lady Cousland needed access to the castle during the blight, we were shown the family’s secret entrance. I can have my agents, scout and open up the passage, allowing our men safe access without being detected”

Evelyn couldn’t help but notice the Spymaster flinch when mentioning the Hero of Ferelden “So, I go in the front door while you guys send my backup via the secret entrance, sounds good to me” Evelyn smirked  “Any objections?”

“I still think the Templar’s are the better option, but if you are sure about the mages then we could pull it off” Cullen mumbled.

“There are some Templar’s sympathetic to our cause, I had Ser Cauthrien pay me a visit earlier. Through contacts she still has within Gwaren, she knows of Templar’s willing to join the cause. I told her I would bring it to attention at today’s meeting and let her know what action to take next”

“Ser Cauthrien? Really?” Cullen asked “I honestly don’t know why we put up with her, she Is disobedient! Always has to argue over her duties”

“Really Cullen, give her a break. Remember she was Knight Commander of Loghain’s army, with hard work and determination she became his Lieutenant. By offering her help with the Inquisition, her position has been demoted, it’s not easy for her” Josephine defended frowning.

“Perhaps we could give this Ser Cauthrien a small group of soldiers to command and accompany her to the Templar’s, see if it boosts her morale” Evelyn suggested

“I don’t think…”

“That’s a lovely idea” Josephine cut Cullen off with a smile. Leliana smirked coyly remembering the information her agents passed over from conversations in the Tavern.

“I don’t know.. Perhaps being under Josie’s command may boost her morale enough”

Evelyn looked confused “She’s a knight, Lady Montilyet doesn’t need a knight, does she? Do you?” the Herald looked at her.

Josephine glared at her smirking friend “No my lady I do not need a knight at my side”

“I don’t know, a charming Knight over your shoulder would certainly make negotiations go smoother” Leliana laughed “Not to mention your fondness of…”

Josephine rolled her eyes “Not the time Leliana” she interrupted her friends teasing knowing exactly where she was going, hearing such stories from the Tavern herself “Can we get back to business?”

“Fine, but we are not done with this” Grinned Leliana across to her friend “Herald, who do you wish to bring with you to Redcliffe?”

“You two” Evelyn pointed between them “Confuse me” Sighing she leaned on the table “Cassandra, I’m going to want you at my side of course”

“As my duty requires” Cassandra forced her eyes from Josephine to look at Evelyn. The seeker had also heard talking from the Tavern when it came to Ser Cauthrien and Josephine, finding herself getting extremely territorial of the ambassador.

“I think Sera would be good, she is just as good with daggers as her bow, which if need be will give Cassandra support at close range and Varric, since he and Bianca make a very good team.. Strangely” Evelyn laughed.

“Very well, I will send the response and inform him you will arrive in 2 days. I suggest later today you head for the Storm Coast. Ser Cauthrien escorted a mercenary to me, Cremisius Aclassi, he was having trouble speaking to anybody so I heard him out. He is part of a mercenary team ‘Bulls Chargers’ led by a Quanari, named Iron Bull. He requests you go speak with Iron Bull at the Storm Coast. The price is high but we can afford it and in the long run their help may be valuable” Josephine put forward.

“Very well, if you think they are worth it, I’m happy to accept your judgment Lady Montilyet” Evelyn responded with a smile “We will pass the Storm Coast before heading to Redcliffe and I will send them to Haven” Evelyn smiled “Are you ok to make arrangements with Ser Cauthrien in regards to the Templar’s she has for us?”

“Yes, I have arranged to meet with her later. I will discuss it then”

“Great, if that’s everything then?”

Everybody nodded and left to attend their duties. Ser Cauthrien just happened to be pacing outside the ambassadors office “Lady Montilyet!” the knight bowed respectively with a smile, placing a kiss on the back of Josephine’s hand making Cassandra grip her sword tightly, Leliana smiling at the seekers reaction.

“Ferelden custom when a knight addresses nobility” Leliana whispered in the Seekers ear teasingly causing Cassandra to frown at the Left Hand.

“Ah Ser Cauthrien, we have just finished discussing your Templar’s” Josephine smiled.

“Our Lady Ambassador speaks highly of you!” Evelyn smirked nodding to the knight “We appreciate your support and I’ve advised the commander to give you a team of soldiers to use at your command. If you wish to recruit these Templar’s to our cause take them with you for support”

“Thank you, I didn’t expect..”

“No need to thank me, the Ambassador has faith in you and I trust her word. If you’ll excuse me, I have some things to take care of before our departure”

Josephine placed a hand on the knights arm “I will find you later in the Tavern, we will talk more then”

“Thank you my lady” with a bow and another kiss on the back of the ambassadors hand, the knight departed.

Josephine watched the knight go for a moment before turning to Cassandra and Leliana who had extremely different expressions on their faces “Is it hot in here?” Josephine breathed. She didn’t know why, but something about female knights gave her a thrill. Perhaps it was down to the fact she preferred female lovers but also enjoyed the strength and power of another’s body against her own. Probably explained why her dreams were ever consumed by their dear Seeker **_oh how I enjoy dreaming_** knowing the reality would never happen.

“I have a feeling with your dashing Knight out of sight you’ll start to cool off Josie” Leliana teased “Really Josie, even after all these years you’re still lusting after dashing female knights?” the Spymaster continued teasing.

“Yes well, I am a woman after all, an Antivian woman, lusting over dashing Knights is in our nature” She sighed dreamingly

“I have somewhere to be” Grumbled Cassandra storming away from them, clearly had enough listening to this particular conversation.

Josephine frowned turning to Leliana “Cassandra ok?”

Leliana laughed “She’s fine Josie, you know how grumpy our seeker is. Now, before going to see your Knight, might I suggest you wear that gorgeous hair of yours down?”

“Leliana!” Josephine hissed “It’s a business meeting! Not leisure!”

Leliana rolled her eyes “Seriously Josie, you need to take some time to relax, you work more than me and that is a problem since I overwork myself” Josephine picked up the concern in her friends voice “Josie I didn’t bring you here to exhaust yourself. Your job is important but not as important as yourself” Leliana pulled her friend into a hug, Josephine automatically wrapping her arms around the Spymasters neck.

“Fine, provided you promise the same” Josephine mumbled into her friends neck.

“It’s a deal” Leliana smiled

Josephine breathed in her friends scent, Andraste’s Grace “I do love you Leli” she smiled still nuzzled into the warmth of the red head.

“I love you too Josie” Leliana closed her eyes pressing a light kiss on the Antivians head holding her tighter **_maker keep her safe, you’ll never regain my faith in you if you take her from me.. Never.._** She had lost so much, she was not going to lose Josie as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. Gotta love Ser Cauthrien! She seems like Josie's type, lets face it! And right now, Cassandra refuses to admit her feelings, so, what's a woman to do????
> 
> I've always loved Leliana and Josephine's fondness of each other and love them having the type of relationship they can be comfortable with anything between them.


	7. Alexius' Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull is recruited, the herald has a short fuse. The Herald and her companions get caught in the future, Leliana enters the hall at the wrong time and also gets caught. A new face arrives with connections to an old travel companion of Leliana's. The Mages join the Inquisition, Alistair and Leliana have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we all know what happens when the Herald gets caught in the future, and so i decided to focus on Leliana for that part. Hope it all makes sense to you guys and you enjoy it. I also hate the fact Leliana and Alistair don't have much interaction if any and so i have included a little of those two.

The Storm Coast certainly lived up to its name. Evelyn growled in frustration as the heavy rain bounced off her armor, dripping down her face from the short strands of dark spiked hair. Rain didn’t bother her, but this? This was just ridiculous. The waves of the coast blew over them every chance it got with the high winds, drenching them to the bone. Their horses weren’t fairing much better. In the distance up on a hill she could see the Inquisition camp that had been set up, giving her motivation to move faster but dreading the muddy trek up the hill.

Leliana’s lead scout, Lace Harding was there to greet them “For what it’s worth Herald, welcome to the Storm Coast” the young Dwarf smiled at her hands clasped behind her back “Our efforts have been delayed or I would have sent word earlier”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Evelyn grumbled shivering from the cold

“Bandits. There is a group operating in the area, they know the terrain and since our party is so small, we’ve had trouble going up against their numbers”

“Well aren’t you lucky I’m just in the mood to beat some bandits into the next Dragon Age” Evelyn yawned.

“Some of our soldiers left to speak with their leader but haven’t returned and we’ve heard nothing”

“Of course you haven’t” Evelyn grumbled moodily “We will look into it while we are here”

“The soldiers didn’t have an exact location of the bandits but they started farther down the beach”

“So we don’t even know where they went? Great…”

“With all the fuss we haven’t been able to conduct a search for the Warden’s either” Harding informed her, annoying Evelyn even more.

“And let me guess, you want us to chase the Warden’s up as well?”

“Well we are shorthanded your worship” Harding kept her voice steady even though her patience was running thin with the Herald’s mood, deciding it was time to go she ended the conversation “We must be heading, good luck and enjoy the sea air, I’ve heard it’s good for the soul”

“Are you mocking me?” Evelyn called after Harding, who ignored her completely and so she turned to Sera “She was mocking me right?”

“Right” Sera nodded

“I believe Scout Harding is doing her best” Cassandra nudged her “Come, lets rest up for the night, eat and get some sleep”

“Perhaps we should meet Iron Bull first, the location we were given is just over there and down the hill” Evelyn pointed.

“Very well”

As they got nearer Iron Bull’s camp, fighting could be heard. Sighing, Evelyn prepared for yet another battle **_what in the makers name is wrong with me today_** since they had left Haven she had been in a foul mood. She was tired. Tired of everybody looking to her for direction. Tired having to solve everyone’s problems. Tired of being the one to make final decisions. She never asked for any of this **_I don’t want any of this_** but as Cassandra once told her, none of them have a choice, she was touched with whatever caused this mess and she is involved regardless. **_It’s not like anyone else has a green glowing hand to close these damn rifts_** she looked down at her hand, clenching and unclenching her fists as it green glow flickered with the movement of her fingers.

“Is it hurting?” Cassandra asked.

“When it does that, it feels like an electric shock” Evelyn responded as her hand sparked up “Otherwise, no. Just annoying”

They stopped just at the edge of the hilly cliff leading down to the shore where a very large horned Qunari and a small team battled against bandits. Quickly they made their way down arriving just as Iron Bull swung his large axe, taking the last standing bandits head clean off.

“Chargers! Stand down!” Iron Bull’s large voice bellowed, the Quanari had an eye patch over his left eye “How did we do Krem?”

“Five or six wounded chief, none dead” a young man spoke, spiked brown hair at the top of his head, shaved around the bottom.

The large Qunari laughed loudly “That’s what I like to hear! Let the Throatcutters finish up and break open the casks!”

As the young man walked away Iron Bull looked to Evelyn “Iron Bull I take it?”

“The Horns give it away?” Iron Bull laughed “Inquisition huh? Glad you could make it! Come! Pull up a rock! Have a Seat!” The Qunari grinned gesturing to nearby rocks. As they sat the young man from before walked to them “This is my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi, he arranged this meeting with your ambassador”

“Nice to meet you” The young man nodded “Chief, the Throatcutters are done”

“Already? Have them check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away! No offence Krem!” Bull smirked.

“None taken” Krem grinned back “Least a bastard knows who his mother was, puts him one up on you Qunari right?”

Bull laughed as his lieutenant walked away “So, you’ve seen us fight. We are expensive, but we’re worth it and I’m sure the Inquisition could afford it”

“And how expensive are you exactly? What’s your service going to cost me?”

“Nothing personally. You ambassador… Ah what’s her name again… Ah! Josephine, she’ll get the payments set up and we will deal with her for that part. We are worth it”

“You are good from what I’ve seen…” Evelyn mumbled

“And you’re not just getting the boys, you’re getting me. Nee a frontline bodyguard? I’m your man. Demons? Dragons? Bigger the better” Bull stood and started pacing “One more thing, ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

“A little, Qunari spies right?”

“Yeah. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the breach. The magic out of control here could spread all over Thedas, not just the south. They ordered me to join the Inquisition, to gain the trust and get close to those in charge, send reports on what’s happening”

“You were sent to spy on us? You freely admit to this? Why?” Evelyn frowned.

“Whatever happened at the Conclave was bad. That breach needs to be closed. Regardless of the Ben-Hassrath, I’m on your side, I will also receive information from them, which would be useful to your people. Every now and again I will just need to send a report back. Their reports will contain, enemy movements, suspicious activity and intriguing gossip, which may not be of use to you but your spymaster is the best and I’m damn sure she could put ‘em to good use”

“She? You’re well informed” Evelyn frowned.

“I done some research” Bull grinned “Besides, I’ve always had a weakness for red heads”

“Ok, you’re hired but these reports you wish to send, make sure you run them by Leliana before sending them. You send nothing that she doesn’t approve of”

“Sure thing boss” Bull grinned.

“You do anything to compromise the Inquisition or our people, I will make you regret every second of it, never mind what Leliana will do on top of that” Cassandra warned.

“You have my word” Bull promised and turned to his chargers “Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road, the chargers just got hired!”

“But chief, we just opened the caskets!” Krem groaned

“So find a way to seal ‘em! You’re a Tevinter bastard!” Bull turned back to Evelyn with a smirk “We will see you at Haven”

**********

Leliana had been traveling 2 days, the Iron Bulls Chargers had arrived at Haven 3 days ago, word from her agents that helped Cullen’s men into Redcliffe had informed them that Evelyn, Cassandra, Varric, Sera and Dorian had been sucked into a vortex by Alexius. Leliana decided it was time for her to travel to Redcliffe Castle to help find out what happened. Josephine and Cullen could keep Haven running, while Leliana had enough of her own agents to take with her for extra support, many that were knowledgeable of magic, even the dark arts.

“Sister Nightingale!” Rector ran towards her and the group of agents accompanying her.

“Rector, fill me in” Leliana spoke jumping from her horse and quickly following her agent. Charter had already secured the area, agents placed around the castle securing inside and outside.

“From what we know of the magister he has been playing with time magic, he uses some sort of amulet” Rector led her into the main throne room. As Charter ran towards them, Leliana felt lightheaded sharp pain everywhere and everything went dark. Rector and Charter reached out grasping the spymaster before she hit the rocky floor.

“Shit!” Charter cursed

“What just happened?” Rector asked as he helped Charter lay their Spymaster down.

“I have no idea” Charter told him resting Leliana’s head against her knees

“She shouldn’t have come here” A deep but feminine voice sounded. Everyone turned as a woman approached dressed with black tight leather breeches, a black V-necked tunic that fit tightly against her body, breasts barely contained. Long red hair flowing down reaching just above her ass. Around her eyes dark, emphasizing the golden iris in the center.

“Who are you?” Charter demanded.

“I am Delphine, I believe your mistress is familiar with my family.. However, tis of no importance. What is important is how I can help you now. Lady Nightingale by stepping into this hall has been affected by the Magisters lingering magic”

“What does that even mean” Rector snapped

“Well, judging by the look of your Nightingale, she’s clearly connected to whatever world your friends have been taken to” Kneeling next to Leliana “Hmmmm… Tis obvious she’s not in the past.. If I was to hazard a guess I’d say they are somewhere in the future” Getting to her feet she wandered the hall looking around, touching things with her hands “The magic he’s played with here is dangerous, complicated and will have lasting effects. I’ve seen such things on my travels. I fear your mistress will be in grave danger if we can’t find a way to reverse this dark magic”

“How much danger?” Charter asked

“The magic, that lingers in this room has a different effect on the Nightingale than it does on her companions. They are there in body and soul, because she was not here to be sucked into the vortex the magic has entrapped her soul leaving her body in this world while her subconscious will be in the future. If the magic is reversed, your companions will return completely fine regardless of injuries, it will be like it never happened”

“And Sister Nightingale?” Charter frowned.

“Honestly? Tis hard to say. Tis something we shall find out soon enough. If research serves me correct she should return like the others but you have to remember, they were here, they remember how they got sucked into the future, she wasn’t. What she feels and sees in the future will be more real to her than any of them, what she experiences there will follow her back here. Her companions, to them it will just be like waking from a dream”

Rector stood from Leliana’s side ramming his fist into a nearby wall “I despise magic! It’s so fucked up!” he raged turning back to the woman “You seem to know an awful lot about this” he snarled.

“Of course I do, my mother taught me well, you may know her as Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. And you know how powerful her daughters are when it comes to such matters. I believe your mistress traveled with my dear sister Morrigan.. Only she could cause enough of a rift to split up a happy couple for her own selfish needs”

“How do we bring them back?” Charter asked.

“We can’t, they need to reverse the magic from their side, I assume Alexius still has the amulet, without it I cannot reverse the magic. What I can do is reach out to them”

“Do it” Charter said

The witch laughed “Not as easy as that I’m afraid.. Tis very complicated. I need to find them and to do so I need Lady Nightingale and you’re not going to like why”

“Why?” Rector frowned

“Well for my spell to work I need Sister Nightingale’s blood. Just a little. It’s not exactly blood magic in the sense I will be summoning a demon to take me, demons will not be involved. I think we have enough of those in this world right now. Her blood will allow me to track her. What’s the saying? Blood is thicker than water, yes?” The witch grinned.

“No way! How can we even trust you!” Rector argued.

“Can you afford not to?” She smirked.

Rector cursed under his breath looking to Charter, technically she was Leliana’s next in charge, the choice was hers “Do it. If this is a trick I swear we will make you suffer”

“You have my word” The witch grinned pulling a knife from Leliana’s belt. Removing her hand and arm armor, the witch made a gash down the palm of her hand. Placing the knife down she held Leliana’s hand palm up bringing it close to her lips, tasting the blood from the wound, closing her eyes. She finally pulled back after what seemed like forever, running her tongue over her lips and smirking at Charter “Tis done”

“What about this spell you had to cast? You said nothing about drinking her blood!” Rector snapped “Are you some kind of witchy vampire that gets her kicks from drinking blood?”

“While drinking her blood I cast the spell, tis the only way”

“What now?” Charter frowned.

“Now, we wait” the witch placed the palm of her hand against the pale skin of Leliana’s bleeding one. Closing her eyes, her lips moved but nothing was said. A glow of blue between their hands. When the witches eyes opened she removed her hand, the gash on Leliana’s healed.

**********

Leliana opened her eyes, she was in a dark wet smelling room. Her feet did not touch the ground, her hands chained above her head, her armor had been taken away and she was left only in her small clothes. The elder one won. He killed Evelyn and she was brought here. The elder one wanted answers, wanted Leliana to give up the others that were well hidden. She wouldn’t give in, she would not talk no matter what they done to her.

She had no idea how much time had passed, the room let in no light and she was never removed from where she was. They tried everything to make her talk. Water poured on her while electric was being passed through her, yet not enough to kill her. Her body hacked and slashed. Head forced into water and much more. Still she refused to talk.

“Nobody is coming to save you Little Bird! Talk and this will be all over”

Leliana laughed looking down at the man, she hurt like she had never felt before but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction and so she forced the laugh, mocking him “That all you got? I will never talk, you will never know where the rest of the Inquisition are. I will never tell. Never!”

The man growled and with all his strength he brought the force of canes down onto the Spymasters bare back. Leliana felt her eyes water but bit back the pain. They won’t win, she wouldn’t allow them. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to fonder times. A time before Evelyn was taken from her.

**_“Herald, what can I do for you?”_ **

**_Evelyn smirked at her, a teasing smirk “Come with me?” the young mage held a hand out. Leliana looked for a moment before smiling and cautiously taking it. Evelyn smiled and led her across the frozen lake sliding along the ice pulling Leliana with her making the Spymaster giggle. It was a sound never heard from her and yet Evelyn managed to._ **

**_“What in the makers name are we doing out here?”_ **

**_“We my dearest Leliana, are.. Ice dancing” the mage smirked twirling and stopping with her arms wide open. Sliding towards Leliana she bowed reaching her hand out “Dance my lady?”_ **

**_Leliana laughed but took her hand again and Evelyn pulled her close. Close enough Leliana could feel her breath against her cheek as Evelyn led her in a slow waltz over the ice. Since dances were not made for the ice, sliding instead of stepping really wasn’t the best of ideas._ **

**_As both women’s feet slipped different ways, they hit the ice with a thud, well Evelyn did. She the mage fell she tried to prevent Leliana falling and instead pulled her on top “Least you got the softer landing” the mage grinned up._ **

**_Leliana laughed loudly, the first true laugh Evelyn ever heard from the Spymaster and she loved it. Loved the pale woman’s softer body against her own, the heat of her breath against her skin. Leliana stopped laughing as the mages hands removed her cowl and ran through red strands…_ **

“Leliana! Maker! What have they done to you?” Evelyn was in from of her, Dorian with keys loosening the hand chains as Evelyn caught her, helping her down to her knees and cradling her in warm arms.

Leliana’s tears flowed freely as she ran fingers down Evelyn’s face “You’re really here?”

Cassandra frowned kneeling next to the left hand “We are in the future Leliana, Alexius played with time magic, this isn’t really happening” the seeker explained.

Leliana got to her feet pushing them away pacing and shouting “Isn’t happening? Look at me! Don’t you dare tell me this isn’t happening! I’ve lived this! All these years!”

“Why is she acting different?” Varric frowned “When we saw Fiona it’s like she was there but wasn’t. This seems…”

“Real” Evelyn mumbled getting to her feet and walking to a pacing red head.

“Leave me!” Leliana yelled pushing her back. Evelyn persisted wrapping arms around the Spymasters shoulders refusing to let go “Leave me alone, get away!”

“I promise I will fix this.. I promise this future will never be”

**********

Rector paced back and forth glancing now and again at Leliana. Granted the witch had stayed by her keeping an eye on things as well, still Rector did not trust her. As he was about to speak, the whole room flashed before them and a portal opened. Cassandra, Varric, Evelyn, Dorian and Sera fell out of it along with Alexius. Inquisition guards immediately apprehended him.

“Game over!” Evelyn snapped.

“Leliana! What in makers name happened!” Evelyn turned quickly at Cassandra’s voice and ran behind the seeker.

Her heart sunk seeing the spymaster on the floor, head on Charters knees, body lifeless. Collapsing to her knees next to the body she placed a hand on Leliana’s cold cheek.

“Do not worry yourself, she will awaken soon”

“Who the hell are you?” Snarled Evelyn.

“Hmmmm” the witch smirked “I am Delphine, we can talk more back at Haven, all you need to know right now, twas I that came to you in the future to tell you how to get back. I’m glad to see it worked”

“What happened to her?” Evelyn demanded

The witch sighed “Must I explain it all again?” Seeing the looks from Cassandra and Evelyn the witch decided it was a good idea and so she explained Leliana’s situation.

“That explains her reaction compared to everyone else we saw” Cassandra mumbled taking the former bards hand.

“How long until she wakes?” Evelyn frowned.

A gasp of air and Leliana jerked sitting upright gasping for breath and clutching her chest, sweat running down her face. Evelyn pressed close and one side, hand on shoulder and Cassandra on the other.

“Leliana..” Evelyn started

“Don’t!” Leliana hissed, getting to her feet stumbling a little, Cassandra and Evelyn steadying her “I’m fine!” she snapped pulling her cowl over her head “We should make haste to Haven and deal with him” Leliana gestured to Alexius and left, Charter and Rector following.

Cassandra and Evelyn shared a concerned look when the Queen arrived with her guards “Queen Anora! King Alistair!” Fiona bowed to her

“Grand Enchanter! We must discuss your abuse of our generous hospitality!” Alistair spoke

“When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes!” Queen Anora continued

“King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you we never intended…”

“In light of your actions, good intentions aren’t enough” Anora cut her off.

“You and your followers have worm out your welcome, leave Ferelden or we will be forced to make you leave”

“But where will we go? We have hundreds who need protection!”

“The Inquisition will take the mages in” Evelyn spoke

“And what are the terms of this.. Arrangement?” Fiona quizzed

“Hopefully better than what Alexius offered you” Dorian stepped in to the conversation.

“I know you’re a mage but consider how the rebels acted, they must be conscripted” Cassandra advised

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer”

“You will fight as our allies at the Inquisitions side” Evelyn told her.

“I pray the rest of the Inquisition see it your way” Fiona replied.

“The breach threatens us all, we can’t afford to be divided” Evelyn told her “We can’t fight it without you, we need your full support”

“It’s a generous offer, you won’t get a better one from us” Alistair told her

Fiona faced Evelyn “We accept, it’d be foolish not to. I will gather my people and ready them for Haven. The breach will be closed and you won’t regret giving us this chance”

**********

Leliana leaned against a wall overlooking the river, King Alistair approached her “Are you ok? Back there you looked.. Out of sorts..”

“I will be ok” Leliana smiled at him “I just hope we can stop this Elder One and prevent that world I saw from becoming”

“Leliana? If anyone can do it, it’s you and the Inquisition, and you know I will lend you any support I can” Nudging her shoulder with his own “Think the wife will let me take up sword and shield again and fight at your side?” He laughed

Leliana laughed back “Ferelden needs you on the throne, and I’m sure your wife will miss you. You seem to be close these days”

“Yeah we have grown fond of each other. Honestly I can’t imagine my life without her now. Weird huh?” He laughed. They fell into silence for a while, listening to the trickle of the stream “You heard from Elissa?”

“No, she seems to have disappeared”

“I’m sorry, I know what she meant to you and you to her” He sighed “All this shit with Morrigan just fucked everything up. I knew that witch was trouble”

“Morrigan isn’t to blame completely for Elissa’s behavior. Morrigan didn’t cause her to lose her temper as much as she did”

“Neither did you, I wish you would believe that”

“It was only me that seemed to anger her, so no, I don’t believe that and I never will. I think I’m destined to be just… This..”

Alistair smirked and nudged her again gestured with his head behind them “Somehow I don’t think so”

Leliana turned to see Evelyn watching her leaning against a wall, Leliana smiled sadly “I fear you may be right”

“Don’t fear it Leliana, embrace it. I don’t believe someone as loving and giving as you is destined to be alone. You and Elissa just weren’t meant to be, perhaps that’s because the maker already set you on the path towards the Herald”

“Thank you Alistair” Leliana smiled embracing her friend

Alistair pulled her tightly against him “Anytime Leliana, you know how to get in touch. Please don’t be a stranger” Alistair watched as the Inquisition troops started their trek to Haven with the Mages and prayed for their safe journey. He loved Elissa as a sister but also loved Leliana just as much, he hated the way Elissa treated her. Although he said so many times Elissa just wouldn’t get herself together “And now she’s lost the best gift the maker ever gave her” he mumbled to himself “Stay safe Leliana”


	8. Attack On Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach is sealed. Cassandra's jealousy rears its head, Evelyn notices. Haven is attacked and Josie is badly injured. Cassandra and Leliana work together to get the ambassador medical attention.

Haven was oddly quiet. News had circulated about Alexius’ time magic and the future of their world, most were apprehensive of the upcoming closure of the breach. News of the mages alliance didn’t go down well with Commander Cullen and former Templar’s. Still, Evelyn didn’t regret it for one second, they put her in charge, they left the decision to her, they just have to accept the results.

At first light they would attempt to close the breach once again. Evelyn couldn’t sleep, she was worried for Leliana. The Spymaster had avoided everyone bar her agents, she especially refused Evelyn to come anywhere near her. She had even refused to be near Josephine and that hurt the ambassador. She had requested Cassandra kept Josephine company while she would have it out with Leliana. Something she was not looking forward to.

The flaps to Leliana’s tent was down, but candles lit it nicely. Entering making her presence known, Charter and Leliana looked to her “Leave us please” Evelyn told Charter

Leliana took a step towards her but Evelyn held her ground “You dare dismiss my agent?” she snapped.

“Yes. She can stay by all means but I think she’d be better off leaving, because we are going to talk about what happened, we need to talk Leliana!” Evelyn leaned against the center tent post, arms crossed over her chest “I’m not leaving until we have this conversation”

Leliana sighed “Very well” she snapped and turned to Charter “Take the rest of the night off, report just before sunrise with the others” She spoke to Charter, voice softer.

“I can stay if you need me to?” Charter glared at Evelyn

“Thank you Charter, it’s fine. Go on” The Spymaster ushered. Charter nodded and left. Leliana leaned against her desk facing Evelyn, hands on the edge “Well? Go ahead, say what’s on your mind”

“You died, died to allow the rest of us to come back. That world was real to you, so was your death, your torture”

“Don’t talk to me about torture and death! I’ve seen and experienced plenty of both!”

Evelyn’s voice softened “I’m sorry. Truly sorry that I allowed that world to be, that you suffered for it. I can’t change what Alexius time magic had you experience but I can promise to stop it happening”

“Don’t make promises you can’t guarantee to keep Herald!” Leliana hissed “You already failed once! It’s only some kind of makers blessing you’ve been given another chance to fix this”

“What happened in that world to have you come back with so much hate? So much anger?”

Leliana huffed “You saw what happened!”

“I know what I witnessed when I was there, you clearly know more than I do”

“Nothing you want to know, believe me” Leliana’s voice softened as she turned away from Evelyn leaning towards the desk.

“If it’s causing you to hate me so much then I do” Evelyn walked towards her.

“I don’t hate you” Leliana snapped turning quickly to face the mage, not realizing she had moved to close.

“No? Then why do you flinch when I get close?” Evelyn whispered

Leliana sighed, turning her head to look away “I don’t hate you.. I.. Just… It’s a lot to process. A lot happened you don’t even know about” Leliana ran fingers across the mages cheek “Preventing that future doesn’t just erase what became of me.. It erases what became of u.. It erases all the good in those past years as well”

Evelyn took her hand from her cheek and held it. Leaning forward she tasted her Spymasters lips for the first time. Leliana didn’t hesitate but after a few minutes she pushed Evelyn back “Don’t.. You should go”

“But..”

“No!” Leliana snapped “Just go. You need to be ready to close the breach in the morning” Turning away from Evelyn and looking over her shoulder “This can’t happen. Please leave”

Evelyn groaned in frustration and stormed out mumbling to Charter on the way past “She’s all yours”

**********

Cassandra didn’t know what time it was when she woke, it was still dark so she assumed it was during the night still. Sitting up Leliana’s bed was empty as was Josephine’s. The Spymasters empty bed she was used to but Josephine? Sometimes the ambassador worked late but it was unusual she had not come to bed yet. Dressed in a plain tunic and bottoms she got out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor. She didn’t bother putting anything on her feet as she walked across the Chantry hall to the ambassadors office. Sure enough the Antivian was sitting at her desk scribbling furiously at a parchment in front of her.

“Need some company? An ear to listen perhaps?” Cassandra smiled as Josephine looked up.

Her beautiful eyes had bags under them and she yawned placing a hand over her mouth “I have to get these finished” she mumbled “Then I can sleep”

“Can I help with anything?”

“No, I will manage” Josephine smiled in thanks “You should go back to bed, there is much to do when morning comes”

“Surely they can wait until morning? You need to go to bed and sleep before you collapse at your desk” Cassandra pushed.

Josephine yawned again “Very well, I suppose you are correct. Has Leliana retreated for the night?”

Cassandra shook her head “No, I think you’ll find tonight she will prefer her own company”

Josephine sighed “That’s what I’m afraid of”

“If it helps any, the Herald went to spend some time with her. She seems to.. Care for our dear friend”

Josephine smirked “Yes I have noticed. Have we found out any more of the… Witch?”

“Josephine… Talking about work is the same as actually doing it, but to answer your question, no not yet, Leliana is looking into it. Who knows how many offspring the Witch of the Wilds has”

“True enough” Josephine sighed locking everything away and following Cassandra “You get settled and I will make you some tea”

Josephine smiled “You don’t have to”

Cassandra smiled and shrugged “I find myself wanting to”

As Josephine stripped from her day clothes to her nightdress, Cassandra put some water on to boil and placed some tea leaves into a mug, when the water was ready she filled the mug and added some honey. She knew Josephine likes her tea sweetened with honey, the ambassador did have a sweet tooth.

Josephine smiled thanks, gratefully sipping on the warm tea, the honey helped relax her sore heads “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Josephine asked

Cassandra, who sat on the edge of Josephine’s bed drinking her own tea responded “Actually, I’m feeling really good about tomorrow, I know it will work”

“I truly hope so”

“Have I ever been wrong?” Cassandra grinned trying to lighten the mood.

“Which time would you like me to start from?” Josephine laughed “How about when you swore to the maker Leliana had seduced the Divine?”

“Ok that I admit I was wrong, but I did not over react. Anybody could have mistook those noises from the Divine’s bed chambers and Leliana exiting after with a smirk and a wink on her face at that time in the morning”

Josephine laughed “The Divine’s chambermaid was only massaging the pain in her back! As for Leliana, well you know how she likes to tease and you know how good she reads people’s minds, she knew exactly what you were thinking!”

“Ok forget I asked, I don’t want to play this game anymore” Cassandra shook her head smiling. Josephine laughed harder.

“As for being up at that time in the morning, whatever would people say about us wandering the halls of the Cathedral my hands tucked against you?”

“You were cold! I was keeping your hands warm!” Cassandra defended

“Ah yes, such an innocent gesture but from another’s eyes? They could have come to another conclusion, just as you did”

Cassandra rolled her eyes “Yes ok Lady Montilyet, I get your point. You done teasing yet?”

Josephine giggled “Someone has to take Leliana’s place when she refuses to rest”

“Yes because this poor Seeker isn’t allowed rest from all the teasing she gets”

“Not when you make it so fun and easy”

Cassandra laughed throwing a pillow at the ambassador lightly “Here, take my pillow, having two will help with your sore head”

“How do you know I have a sore head?”

“Every now and again your close your eyes and tilt your head at different angles” Cassandra explained.

“I didn’t realize you were watching so intently” Josephine teased.

Cassandra laughed lightly and stood walking to her bed “There is a lot you don’t realize” She mumbled softly.

“Hmm, did you say something?” Josephine asked fixing her pillows

Cassandra turned and smiled “No, nothing at all. Good night Josephine”

“Good night Cassandra”

**********

Evelyn and Cassandra stood before the breach, Fiona next to them ready to address her mages “Alright, let’s do this shall we?” Evelyn said as she readied the mark and nodded to Fiona.

“It is time to play our part in helping seal the breach, everybody focus your magic on the Herald, on the magic within her mark. Make yours hers, give it all the power you can and do not stop until the breach is sealed or you are told to” Turning to face Cassandra she nodded getting ready herself.

Evelyn aimed her hand to the breach taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. As the mark flared up and green lightning shot from it, firing directly into the breach, she concentrated what magic she could to power it up even more. At that point the mages around her joined in.

She could feel the power flowing through her, the power from the mark, her own magic and the magic of the hundreds of mages that surrounded the temple. She kept her eyes closed and mind focused on only sealing the hole in the sky. Stopping in devouring the world, preventing the life Leliana would suffer.

Finally with a final crack the sky lit up green and flashed turning dark leaving only a light tinge of green. As she fell to her knees the mages and soldiers around her cheered. She felt herself being guided to her feet by Cassandra and Fiona. After steadying herself she gave them a grin.

“We did it!” Evelyn grinned.

**********

Haven was in party mode as soon as the skies cleared up, knowing the Herald had succeeded. When the group arrived back they were dragged into games, dancing and drinking.

Outside the Chantry sitting by the fire Josephine, Varric, Evelyn, Cassandra, Ser Cauthrien and Bull were all playing a game of Wicked Grace. Josephine not surprising was winning pretty much every game.

“Another round?” Josephine smirked shuffling the cards again.

Varric laughed “Count me out Ruffles”

“Sorry ambassador I’m out as well” Evelyn laughed

“I think I’ve lost enough” Bull agreed.

“Cassandra?” Josephine smirked.

“I’m with Bull” she laughed.

Josephine turned to Ser Cauthrien “Well? How about it? Brave enough?”

The Knight smirked thinking on it “Alright Lady Montilyet, let’s have another round. Loser buys our next meal from the Tavern”

Josephine tutted “That’s unfair, you bought the last two meals and your definitely not going to win” the ambassador dealt the cards. When the Angel of Death card appeared Josephine smirked laying down her hand, she had a set of 4 matching Knights cards, dawn, roses, ages, sacrifice. Ser Cauthrien chuckled and laid down her own 2 Angel cards and two serpent cards, Charity and Death, deceit and sadness.

“Close game but looks like Ruffles wins the lot and has earned herself a free meal” Varric smirked.

Josephine looked proud of herself collecting the winnings. Cassandra bit her lower lip as she watched Ser Cauthrien go to Josephine and extending her hand “How about that meal?”

“That sounds lovely!” Josephine smiled brightly blushing slightly. Cassandra sat clasping her hands together until both her knuckles started going white. Josephine took the Knights hand and they walked to the Tavern.

Evelyn smirked looking to Cassandra “Seeker, a word?” the mage gestured to a quiet corner. Cassandra nodded and followed.

“Yes?”

“Why are you torturing yourself?”

“I don’t know what you mean”

“You sit there and every time Ser Cauthrien interacts with Josephine you look like you’re ready to skewer the Knight on your sword. Now, until you admit your feelings for our ambassador, you have no right to look at Cauthrien the way you do. She’s done nothing wrong”

Cassandra sighed and paced “You don’t understand. I.. I’m not like… Women are.. I have never been.. Attracted to women… Never been with women.. It.. It’s not me”

“Hate to break it to you Seeker but it’s got nothing to do with the sex of a person. We are attracted to whoever we are attracted to and it’s obvious you’re attracted to our dear ambassador. Now, might I suggest you act on those feelings? Sooner rather than later before Josie’s Knight makes her move. You’ll regret it otherwise”

Cassandra sighed “I will think about it, but I can’t help but wonder if Ser Cauthrien is better off courting Josephine rather than me. She deserves someone Loyal, Charming, Noble. Someone that makes her smile and laugh, Dedicated, Attentive..”

“And you don’t think you have any of that?”

“I don’t. I’m brash, grumpy and let my head rule me”

Evelyn smirked “Won’t argue with that last one”

“And what of you and Leliana?”

“That’s… Complicated right now…”

“How so?”

“I’ve tried believe me, but being in the future not only gave us the push, it’s also.. Preventing anything between us..”

“I do..” Cassandra was interrupted by the warning horns and Cullen’s shouting.

“To arms! Enemy approaching!” the commander yelled running to the main gates.

“Quick!” Cassandra nudged Evelyn.

Leliana was already there arranging her agents to help defend Haven, Cullen barking orders “What banner?” Evelyn asked

“None” Leliana responded

“None?” Cassandra questioned

“Varric, Bull, Sera, come with me and Cassandra to help with the Trebuchet’s. Seal the gates behind us” Evelyn ordered.

Leliana had her archers take up place over the gates and fences within the Chantry grounds to provided long range fire. Charter arranged agents to take wounded and those that cannot fight to the Chantry then joined Leliana with the archers.

“The Elder One is angry you took his mages” a soft voice spoke next to Evelyn, who jumped slightly after casting a barrier spell around everyone nearby.

“Who.. Who are you?”

“I’m Cole. The Elder One wants you. I want to help”

“Then help inside the Chantry kid!” Evelyn spoke casting a lightning spell.

Templar’s consumed by Lyrium were starting to over run them. With one of the Trebuchet’s stopping, Evelyn and her Companions left to get it going again, hoping to put a stop to the many forces.

By the time they got the Trebuchet going the white snow was blood stained red but they managed to block the path, cutting reinforcements off. This did not please the Elder One. Just as Evelyn looked up she ran towards Cassandra pushing her to the ground as a large Red Lyrium filled dragon shot fire towards them “Everyone, back to the Chantry” she yelled pulling Cassandra back to her feet.

**********

As the Dragon flew over the Chantry, Josephine held her arm close to her chest where the flames had caught her, burning through the golden ruffles. She backed into a corner as a Red Templar swung his sword stabbing the point through the ambassadors leg. She let out a scream, tears streaming down her face. As the Templar went for another swing, this time aiming for her head, he fell to the ground. Cassandra had sliced his legs from the knees down, while Leliana placed an arrow through his head.

Both Left and Right hands ran to the ambassador “Josie!” Leliana shouted “Stay awake Josie” she pleaded cradling her friends head.

The ambassador cried in pain as Cassandra tightly tied cloth she had ripped from her armor to try and slow the flow of blood “We have to get her inside. I’ve got her, cover us” Cassandra spoke as she lifted Josephine into her arms. Leliana nodded readying her daggers as she escorted Cassandra and Josephine to the Chantry.

“Makers breath!” Cullen muttered as Leliana and Cassandra entered with a badly wounded Josephine.

“Shit, Josie!” Evelyn rushed to them “What happened?”

“Red Templar’s and by looks of it the Dragon caught her too” Leliana explained.

“Where are all the healers?” Cassandra yelled.

“Out in the field or heading up the hidden path behind the Chantry. Cole and Roderick are leading the way with Cullen’s men.

“Wait, what secret path?” Cassandra asked.

“No time to explain, you and Leliana get Josephine to the healers”

With Josephine shivering, sweating and slowly losing consciousness they had no time for arguing so Cassandra and Leliana rushed to the path out of Haven. They followed the directions of the agents and soldiers that had been placed along the path directing people.

Josephine whimpered and squirmed in the Seekers arms “I got you, we are nearly there just a little longer” Cassandra whispered. As they neared camp Leliana ran ahead to prepare a healer.

Josephine was rushed straight into a tent and Cassandra laid her on a bed roll. As the healer worked Cassandra kept a hold of one hand while Leliana kneeled with the ambassadors head on her lap “Hold on Josie, the healers are here, you’re safe”

Cassandra felt Josephine squeeze her hand as the healer cleaned her burn first, Cassandra stroked the back of Josephine’s hand with her own trying to soothe her, while Leliana kept talking to her.

“Seeker, Nightingale, your presence is required outside. Commander Cullen is struggling to keep order on his own” Mother Giselle entered the tent, seeing the look she received from both Right and Left hands she continued “I know you both wish to be here, she will not be alone, I will stay with her”

Josephine obviously hearing Mother Giselle’s words gripped Cassandra’s hand tighter and whimpered looking to Leliana, tears still streaming from the Antivian’s eyes “Send Charter and Rector to me” Leliana told her. Mother Giselle nodded and left, Charter and Rector returning “I need you two to help the Commander keep order for the moment, make sure everyone follows his command” both agents nodded and left.

Cassandra and Leliana looked to each other with concern as Josephine screamed with pain when another healer loosened the cloth on her leg “She needs to drink this” a healer spoke handing Leliana a vial of bluish liquid “It will put her to sleep, this is going to get more painful otherwise”

Leliana nodded “Josie sit up a little, I know it hurts” Leliana handed the Vial to Cassandra and propped the ambassador up a little making her cry in pain once more “I’m sorry Josie”

“Here, drink this. We will be here when you wake, I promise” Cassandra let go of the hand gripping her own to place it on the ambassadors cheek, the other placing the vial at her lips. Josephine’s hand gripped Cassandra’s armor  as she swallowed the liquid.

It didn’t take long to work, Cassandra loosened Josephine’s fingers from around her armor tunic and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Leliana rested her head on the soft bed roll pillow, kissing her forehead softly “Maker be with you Josie” she spoke.

Neither women wanted to move but there was work to be done, innocents to save, for now Josephine was in good hands. Leliana made sure to have Charter by her friends side in their absence. Just to be sure.


	9. A Moment To Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets reunited with the others. Josephine and Cassandra have a moment. Solas has an idea. Ser Cauthrien has a problem

Evelyn woke in a darkened cave, only lit by the flicker of her hand. Pushing herself to her feet she groaned as blood seeped from a wound in her leg, a pointed piece of wood sticking from it. Limping she used her hand orb to light the path **_comes in handy for something I suppose_** she thought, holding the wall of the cave for support as she walked. The drips of water in the cave ran down her face and neck, cooling the hot sweat that had formed while avoiding being barbecued by the Elder One’s pet dragon **_a fucking huge assed dragon, makers breath I hope it’s not an archdemon, a blight is the last thing we need_** her thoughts were interrupted by a monstrous screeching. Down the path she saw 2 despair demons. They floated around dressed in tattered black hood and robes, skin grey and loose, its face small, mouse-like eyes, a wide mouth, and large rodent-like incisors which were covered by its unusual large deformed feet and hands.

Evelyn bit her lip through the pain sneaking as quietly as possible **_bastards like to freeze their prey, how about I take you fuckers down with some fire balls eh?_** Evelyn grinned conjuring a fire ball in each hand and with ease she launched them both at the same time towards one Despair Demon and quickly conjured another two repeating the process before the other could attack. With a satisfied smirk she continued following the path, finally coming to an opening. As soon as she set one foot outside the cave she was blown backwards by the wind knocking her off her feet with a mouthful of snow to add to it **_snow storm, just what I need, I was safer in the bloody cave filled with demons_** she groaned and got back to her feet pushing through the snow that was getting deeper by the minuet with the heavy storm.

As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn’t stop, she had to at least find somewhere warm least she freeze to death. It felt like she had been walking for hours when she came across an area that had recently been used to camp, the fire embers were still warm. Using her magic she relit the embers, sparking the fire to life to heat herself up. Shivering she huddled close to the small fire groaning as she tried to position her leg somewhere comfortable that didn’t hurt.

She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew she awoke to voices, a Nevarren accent, Orlesian accent and a Ferelden one. Opening her eyes and sitting up she was pressed back down by soft hands “Relax child, you’re still recovering”

She groaned and laid back down looking at Mother Giselle “Why are they fighting?”

“Don’t worry yourself with that”

Evelyn frowned “Tell me”

Mother Giselle sighed “Your Ambassador was badly wounded, your Seeker has decided one of your knights were to blame, Sister Leliana has been between them since bringing you back to camp to try calm the situation”

“Josephine is she?” Evelyn went to get up again

Mother Giselle pushed her back down and moved slightly pointing to the bed next to them where Josephine slept “She will be fine”

“You said Leliana brought me back?”

“Yes, she took some of her agents and backtracked. Found you back at one of the previous camps. That was 3 days ago”

“3 days?” Evelyn sat up again despite Mother Giselle’s persistence “We need to move, find somewhere safer. And they need to stop fighting amongst themselves” Evelyn pulled on her breast plate, her leg feeling much better “Seeker! Stand down!” Evelyn yelled catching Cassandra’s wrist as it went for her sword.

Pulling away from Evelyn she scowled “This isn’t over” she snapped at Ser Cauthrien and walked away.

“Go to the healers, get that seen to” Evelyn pointed to the Knights busted lip. Sighing she looked to Leliana “I owe you thanks”

Leliana laughed “I think I owe you a thanks, those two have been at it for quite a while”

“Why exactly are they fighting?”

“When Haven was attacked, Josie was badly injured. She was with Ser Cauthrien, who left her and went to battle at the gates, which normally is a good thing had the Red templar’s not already broken through. We lost the gate long before that, the order had already been given to get those unable to fight into the Chantry. Not only did she leave a dear friend of mine that I cherish, she also left one of our most important advisers of the Inquisition unarmed and in danger, thus leading to Josie’s injuries. Not to mention technically she did disobey an order” Leliana sighed “While I’m not best pleased with Ser Cauthrien’s actions and their consequences, last thing we need right now is her skewered on Cassandra’s sword. She will have to atone for her actions, but not right now”

“How bad?” Evelyn asked looking over her shoulder towards the tent Josephine slept in, Cassandra at her bedside.

Leliana sighed “Her wounds have healed, she hasn’t woken in 4 days. As with all healing magic she will be sore but.. I should never have brought her here, she didn’t sign up for this. Her battles are behind a desk with nobles, not demons and corrupted dragons”

“You didn’t know any of this was going to happen. None of us did”

“I pulled my agents from watching over her at her request, Josie thought I was being over protective and my agents could be useful elsewhere”

“You care for her, it’s understandable you’d want to protect her. Besides, looks like she isn’t short of Knights” Evelyn smirked nodding towards the first aid tent.

Cassandra sat at Josephine’s bed side glaring a Ser Cauthrien across the tent, the Knight glaring back “My gold is on Cassandra” Leliana smirked.

“I agree” Evelyn smirked “Do you think Cassandra will finally tell her how she feels?”

“Josie could have died, she would have lived with the regret of not telling her. Perhaps she will now”

“Leliana? I.. Do…”

Leliana shook her head “We have no more to discuss”

“Yes we do!” Evelyn grabbed her Spymasters arm as she went to walk away “You can deny all you want but I know you feel the same spark as me. You told me in the future to save you, save you from yourself, show you that you can love again through all the hurt and betrayal. I intend to keep my word”

“Whatever you were told in that future was not me!” Leliana hissed “Let this go Herald!”

Evelyn let her go and tutted “While talking of Josephine and Cassandra, you might want to take your own advice! I’ll leave it be.. For now… But this is far from over, not until you let go of your fear and admit what you feel”

“Fear? I fear nothing!”

“You fear yourself, you fear letting anybody get too close. You can’t keep starving yourself from human contact Spymaster, you need an anchor, someone to stop your work consuming you” Evelyn walked away leaving the red head to ponder on her words.

**********

Darkness, surrounded by blood Red Lyrium, Josephine gasped frozen in place floating in a world of darkness except the Red Lyrium that surrounded her.

“Ambassador Montilyet, you shouldn’t be here”

“Wh.. What? Who’s there? Can you help me? Where am i?” The Antivian cried

“Help? You don’t need help, you need somewhere to relax, to feel good again. No fighting, no death or blood, no pain” The scenery around her changed and she was sitting on rocks by the sea “You home in Antiva. You used to come here with Yvette and sit while she painted. You can stay here you know, forever. There is something missing.. Ah yes… I see what’s missing” Walking out of the water, the dark haired woman strolled towards her, hips swaying, water dripping down bare skin.

Josephine frowned “Cassandra?”

“Who else would it be Josie?” Cassandra spoke “You fell asleep my love” the Seeker sat on the rocks next to her, wrapping warm arms around her

“But.. What about Haven? The Inquisition? Leliana?”

“Hush darling, all that is in the past. The Inquisition is no longer needed, the Divine was rescued, breach closed, mages and templar’s are civil once again, Leliana and Evelyn are living happily ever after, as are you and I”

“But..” Josephine rubbed her head

“No buts Josie. It’s time to enjoy your life, I brought you home like I promised I would. Surely you must remember the Divine agreed to marry us” Cassandra lifted her left hand, kissing the ring on her finger. Josephine gasped.

“This.. This can’t be real…”

“It will take time my love, but everything will be fine. You’ll stop having these blackouts and memory losses and everything will be ok. You’re safe, I’m your knight remember. Ive brought you home to your family, our family. You will take your seat at the head of your house, with me at your side”

It all felt so real, but at the back of her mind, Josephine knew something was off, gut feeling. She had no idea how she got here, she had no memory from being injured at Haven to this. Surely this has to be some kind of sick joke.

Standing from the rocks she got to her feet looking down at Cassandra “I need to lay down”

“I will take you inside”

“No! No, I will be fine, you stay and enjoy the water” Josephine nervously spoke, quickly walking away towards the large house that she immediately recognized as her family home. Upon entering, the halls were dark and dusty, like nobody had been here in many years. No. Her mother would never let their house go down like this, Josephine would never let her house go down like this. Something was definitely wrong.

“Mama? Papa? Yevette?” Josephine called, voice echoing in the main hallway, jumping as she bumped into a glass vase on the floor making a loud clanging sound. Cursing herself she stood for a moment regaining as much of a normal heart rate as possible.

Her home was never this eerie, it was always bright, full of family, house staff and full of joy. This? This was a nightmare. It scared her, the chill in the air had her shivering and wrapping her arms around herself.

Clanging from the kitchen got her attention, slowly walking the hallway she headed towards the noise. There was a faint smell, a smell she’d never forget since Haven. Burning of skin, blood and death.

The dining area leading to the kitchen was set with candles and what Josephine reckoned should be red wine “Ah my love, just in time, pull up a chair!”

Cassandra approached the table full of smiles placing a plate in front of the ambassador. Meat sat on the center of the plate, still running red with blood. Josephine swallowed bile that gathered in the back of her throat, trying to hold back emptying the contents of her stomach “I’m not hungry.. I don’t feel well…” Josephine muttered edging back from the table, not taking her eyes off the meat, which looked as though it was pulsing the way a heart would.

She gasped as she bumped into something solid. Turning around quickly, Cassandra was behind her at the door “You don’t feel well? I have gave you what you desire and still you complain? I brought you home? I gave you your lover? I took you from the blood and death? From your pain and all you have to say is ‘I don’t feel well’” The voice mocked.

“St.. Stay.. A.”

“What?” She mocked walking towards the ambassador who finally ran out of space, backed against the wall. Cassandra still kept going though, getting closer and closer until they were touching. Placing a hand around the ambassadors throat “Stay away? You ungrateful bitch!” the voice growled, the seekers free hand coming up and across the Antivian’s face.

Josephine sobbed trying to loosen Cassandra’s grip on her throat “Why are you doing this Cassandra?”

It was no use, she wasn’t as strong as the warrior. Her free hand searched around her grabbing something solid from the cabinet next to them. Raising it she brought it down against Cassandra’s head causing her to jump back and clutch it in pain “Argh! You bitch!”

Josephine choked back a sob and quickly scrambled to her feet dropping the candle holder she had hit the seeker with and ran towards the main doors. Pulling at them they wouldn’t open. Sobbing harder, heart racing she pounded as hard as she could against the door, pleading for someone to help her.

A flash of bright light and the darkness disappeared. Her eyes stung with tears and the bright light, soon her vision changed again. Warmth was the first thing she felt, strong arms the next. Her racing heart started to calm as another set of warm comforting hands wrapped around her.

“Josie.. Josie, come back to us.. Your safe”

She knew that voice, that sweet melodic voice “Leliana?” her choked words were barely above a whisper. As her vision came back she was laying in the arms of Cassandra gripping onto the seekers tunic, knuckled going white with the grip.

“I’m here Josie” The arms wrapped around the other side of her moved, a hand running over her own stroking trying to relax her grip. She wasn’t quite ready to let go yet though, she needed to know this was real and tightened her grip on the seekers tunic.

Cassandra looked to Leliana and shook her head making it clear it was ok to leave the ambassador grip on to her “Cassandra?” Josephine sobbed.

“Your safe, I promise”

“Why?”

Both Cassandra and Leliana looked at each other “When we found your ambassador she was under the grasp of a desire demon” Fiona explained.

“And of course your seeker being her point of desire was the one to inflict the fear” Delphine smirked causing Leliana to draw her a warning look.

“That part was not for you to disclose” Fiona snapped at the witch.

“When she is questioning the seeker about something she knows nothing of, then yes it was for me to disclose”

Sighing Fiona continued “With the Veil so thin it was easy for a desire demon to swoop in on the mind of a non-mage that’s vulnerable”

“So how do we protect her?” Leliana asked.

“The Herald closes as many rifts as possible, that will strengthen the veil” Fiona responded.

“The veil will strengthen enough with time now the main breach is closed” Delphine spoke.

Cassandra looked to the sobbing Antivian against her chest and looked back to Leliana, who was good at reading the seekers thoughts nodded “Come, Josie needs some time to recover. I will let the Herald know she’s awake” They left and Leliana closed over the tent.

“Josephine?” Cassandra whispered “Whatever.. That was… It wasn’t me.. You know that right?”

“I.. I know… It’s just.. I’m sorry.. I never meant for you… My desire it..” Josephine sobbed even more in frustration at not being able to get her words out.

Cassandra swallowed a lump in her throat and stepped up “I don’t know what this is Josephine.. Between us… It’s new to me these feelings but I find myself wanting to walk this new path with you. If you will allow me” the warrior sighed “We almost lost you… I almost lost you, it made me realize I should stop following my head and rely on my heart”

“Where do we go from here?” Josephine mumbled against Cassandra’s neck

Cassandra smiled and kissed the top of her head “We take each day as it comes” They stayed in silence for a while, taking what comfort they could from each other. Josephine finally relaxed enough and loosened her grip on Cassandra’s tunic “You have been out for 4 days, you need to try and at least drink” Josephine gripped onto her tunic again as she moved to stand. Cassandra smiled and took her hands placing a kiss on each of them “I will be back, I will just be outside you’ll still be able to see me, I’m going to get you something to eat and drink”

Cullen and Evelyn were arguing over when to pack up and leave when Cassandra came out of the tent “We have to pack up and go, people are dying!” Cullen snapped.

“Go where Cullen? What do you suggest we do with our injured? Leave them? Because that’s not an option”

“We are wide open to attack here! We have no shelter from the cold! We have to move! What’s the point of putting me in charge of our forces if you don’t take my advice!”

“Cullen is right, we need somewhere more stable” Leliana sighed.

“I can help with that” Solas approached them “Skyhold, to the north, old Elven ruins now but should still be in good enough shape to secure”

“And those that can’t walk? Josephine’s leg hasn’t completely healed”

“She will ride with me” Cassandra approached them.

“How is she?” Leliana asked looking over to the tent where Mother Giselle had taken place at the ambassadors bed side.

“She’s calmer” Cassandra responded “She asked for you when I took her tea over”

“I will go to her. Let me know when you plan to pack up” Leliana with Baron Plucky on her shoulder went to her friend sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hand “How do you feel?”  

“My leg feels numb”

“That feeling will last a week or two, but we will need to try get you back on your feet sooner rather than later. Solas had informed us a place called Skyhold that used to be owned by the Dalish should be in good enough condition to hold. We are just deciding when to leave, I wouldn’t chance having you walk in the snow. When we are secure at Skyhold we can focus on getting you back on your feet. Cassandra says you will travel with her” Leliana eyed her friend.

Josephine smiled seeing the curiosity burning in her friend “That’s nice of her to offer”

“Josie” Leliana groaned

Josephine laughed lightly “We are.. Taking things slow”

“I’m happy for you both Josie, you both deserve it. I will however have to give her ‘that talk’”

“Leliana!” Josephine scolded but laughed

“I love you both but I will be having words with our seeker” Leliana smirked “Worry not Josie, I won’t have her assassinated, not yet at least” The Spymaster winked.

Josephine slapped her arm lightly but laughed and finished her tea and leaned against Leliana sighing. Perhaps things were starting to look up. Her eyes felt heavy but she wasn’t in such a rush to sleep after what she had experienced. No way did she ever want to experience that again.


	10. Herald to Inquisitor PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on Evelyn becoming Inquisitor and Cassandra & Josephine's relationship.

Skyhold, the hold sat high on the mountains. The trek was rough, they lost some good soldiers and civilians between demons and the force of weather. Josephine was back on her feet, all be it with a slight limp for now but she was doing much better.

Refugees came to Skyhold from all over seeking refuge or work. The Inquisition never turned anyone away and helped where they could. Josephine had even secured a room and some staff that would help school the young kids. They had been at Skyhold now for nearly 1 month.

For now everyone was gathered in the large main hall, throne placed at the top. Everyone that could fit in the hall of course. Leliana stood at the left side of the throne, Josephine next to her, Cullen stood to the right.

The crowed parted as Cassandra walked Evelyn through the hall towards the throne “The Inquisition needs a leader, someone to look up to, someone who will lead us from the darkness back into the light” Cassandra smirked looking to Evelyn “Who better to lead than the one they already look up to”

“You have to be joking? You’d have a mage? A branded mage lead the Inquisition?”

“In the Inquisition we are one, there are no Mages or Templars, we are simply the Inquisition. Here to restore peace and order. The people trust you, they already follow you”

Evelyn stood in front of the throne presented to her and turned to face the waiting crowed, Cassandra took her place to the right of the throne next to Evelyn. Mother Giselle approached her, Book of Inquisition in hand, the Divine’s Directive “Evelyn Travelyan, the Herald of Andraste. Our people have chosen you to lead our Inquisition to victory. Accepting this role you will place your hand on the Divine’s directive, pledge your loyalty to leading the Inquisition, to protect all it stands for and its people, to judge those that set out to destroy everything we stand for. You will lead by example, there will be no division”

Evelyn looked around her, Cullen nodded to her, as did Cassandra, Josephine gave her a smile of encouragement. Looking at Leliana, the Spymaster held a sword, a sword marked with the Inquisition symbol. The red head looked back at her with determination in her eyes.

“You would all choose a mage to lead you?”

“They did not choose a mage, they chose you” Mother Giselle smiled “The fact you happen  to be a mage means nothing. Times are changing, perhaps this is what the maker intended. I hear no objections within these walls, these are your people now, only their opinion matters and they have chosen”

“Mage or not, my child would have burned in Haven had you not personally saved her!” an older elven man shouted from the crowed, a young girl in his arms.

_“Shit!” Evelyn yelled dodging a bold of fire, an elven man cried and shouted towards one of the cabins “Get to the Chantry now!” Evelyn yelled at him grabbing his shoulder._

_“My girl! I won’t leave my baby! I lost my wife, I won’t lose her to!”_

_Evelyn looked to the cabin falling apart with the fire spreading wildly “Get to the Chantry, I will bring your daughter! I promise!” Evelyn looked him in the eyes “Go! Now!” she yelled running towards the cabin after grabbing a passing agent to escort him. Climbing some boxes Evelyn jumped through a hole in the roof and down to the young girl. She was unharmed but scared “Hey honey, are you scared?” The young girl whimpered and nodded “Come here, hold on tight, your father is waiting for you at the Chantry, I’m going to take you there” The girl cowered back to a corner “Come on, trust me, I promise I won’t let anything bad happen” Reaching a hand out the young girl took Evelyn’s hand “Good girl, it’s going to be ok”_

_Evelyn lifted the girl with one arm holding her against her chest, the child wrapped arms around the mages neck. Casting a protection barrier around them and conjuring a ball of ice Evelyn blasted the fire by the door and kicked it open to come face to face with a Red Templar, quickly she pulled her staff, bolds of fire spouting from the tip towards the Templar._

_The child cried and gripped on tighter burying her head against Evelyn’s chest “That’s it sweetheart, don’t look just keep your head down, everything will be fine” Evelyn soothed the girl as she battled her way to the Chantry only releasing the elf when her father came running towards them._

Leliana stepped forward and stood at her left, sword held towards her breaking the mage from her thoughts. Evelyn looked from the Spymaster’s captivating eyes to the sword tracing her fingers over the symbol. Her hand brushed and lingered against Leliana’s as she looked back up at the Spymaster, raising an eyebrow at the slight smile on the red heads lips, which would only be noticeable to her and took the sword.

Mother Giselle smiled “Without you there would be no Inquisition, where you will lead is yours to decide”

Turning to the crowd sword in hand Evelyn addressed them “The Inquisition will stand for what is right, we will defeat this Elder One, I will stand with you all, by your side, not over you”

“Where ever you lead us” Mother Giselle smiled

“Commander, will they follow?” Cassandra turned to Cullen who addressed the hall

“Inquisition, will you follow?” the crowd cheered in response “Will you fight? Will we triumph?” the crowd cheered louder “Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!”

The crowd cheered louder in response, Evelyn had to hand it to him, the guy sure knew how to rally a crowd. Raising the sword high “For the Inquisition!” Evelyn spoke loudly, cheers and shouts from the crowd clearly happy about having her as their leader.

Cassandra and Leliana taking their places at the left and right sides of Evelyn looked to each other with a smile and a nod, both women knowing their roles well in this Inquisition. Cassandra will fight at the Inquisitors side, while Leliana works as her blade in the shadows.

Mother Giselle ran through various passages from the Chant as Evelyn was sworn in as Inquisitor, pledging her loyalty to her people. Those closest to her pledged their loyalty in front of the Inquisition, Cassandra vowing to fight by her side until the end, Cullen vowing to protect and serve not only the Inquisitor but it’s people as well. Josephine vowed to use her diplomacy to promote the Inquisition in the best light possible and assure it’s people know the rules and regulations. Leliana vowed to give herself completely to the Inquisition, her agents at the Inquisitors disposal as well as herself.

Afterwards a feast was served for everyone, tables set up inside the throne room hall, tables set in the Tavern. Josephine even arranged to have tables in the courtyard and garden area for everyone to enjoy. It was a celebration after all, and come morning the hard work would begin.

Cassandra sat outside with Evelyn, both women having some wine “Maker.. I honestly never expected any of this when I woke up. I still don’t remember completely what happened” the Inquisitor spoke.

“We didn’t expect this either, but I was wrong, I judged you far too quickly. I am sorry”

“Under the circumstances it was just a natural reaction, I do have this stupid pulsing hand you know” Evelyn chuckled “I just wish I knew why.. How…” she sighed.

“We will find out” Cassandra smiled finishing off her wine “Have you seen Josephine around anywhere?”

“Tried her office? Now things are dying down if I had to guess I’d say she back at her desk. Don’t think she has been sleeping well recently. Not that I blame her. Desire demons are awful creatures”

Cassandra stood “I will check her office”

“Cassandra?”

“Yes?”

“I’m worried about her lack of sleep, just.. Make sure she settles before you leave her yeah?”

“Of course” Cassandra continued her walk back inside and through the throne room to the ambassadors office. A faint arguing from behind the door confirmed the ambassador was indeed at her desk.

“Your Grace, please understand, she has nowhere to go and she’s the only one left!” Josephine pleaded.

“I’m sorry Ambassador Montilyet but I cannot and will not have a knife ear adopted into my family. I agreed to take a child on provided said child was not a mage or a knife ear”

“Really Your Grace! This Is a child we are talking about! An innocent child! How can you speak that way?”

“Quite easy Lady Montilyet! You’re a noble lady ambassador, you can’t sit there and tell me you would take in a child like that! A Knife Ear to take your family name! It would be a disgrace!”

“I think you should leave. Now” Cassandra snapped grabbing the man’s arm as he went to slam it on the ambassadors desk

“Oh don’t worry seeker, I’m going!” He snarled.

Josephine sighed and rubbed her tired eyes “Thank you” she muttered walking to the rug in front of the large warm fire. Sitting herself down on the rug she looked down at the young elven girl, no older than 2 years sleeping sucking on her thumb “She’s the only one left, out of all the kids needing a home she was the only elf and now nobody will take her”

Cassandra sat next to Josephine, their arms brushing “He was a vile man, I wouldn’t have sent her with him regardless”

“I feel like a failure, the Duke was my last hope of finding her a home”

“Josephine, you are not a failure, there were so many children that lost their families at Haven and you rehomed them. Take comfort in the fact she’s young, she doesn’t understand what’s happening around her, doesn’t understand she’s being left alone because of her race. All she knows is someone is here for her, feeding her, caring for her”

“She may not know, but I do and that doesn’t sit well with me”

“There is definitely nobody else that are looking to adopt a child, regardless of race?”

“No” Josephine sighed reaching for a shawl to wrap over the child. She groaned getting to her knees as she put pressure on her sore leg.

“I’ll take her back” Cassandra helped the ambassador stand with the sleeping elf in her arms.

“I won’t have her sleeping in that large room alone Cassandra. I will take her to my room”

“Allow me” Cassandra held her arms out “Please?” she urged. With slight shaking hands she took the child from the Antivian **_maker, what are you doing! A child!? A warrior doesn’t walk the keep with a child_** Cassandra scolded herself.

“Are you ok?” Josephine asked the warrior after extinguishing the fire and candles.

Cassandra smiled “I’m fine” the Seeker smiled “What about the Montilyet’s? Got space for another little one?”

Josephine smiled back taking Cassandra’s arm “My parents would take her in a moment’s notice, however papa isn’t in best health so I wouldn’t ask it of them, besides, Yvette is handful enough and she’s hardly a child any longer”

“I wasn’t talking about your parents” Cassandra suggested “You’re already close to the girl, could you really let her go now? I’ve seen how you spend time with her, care for her when you could have easily left her with the children’s staff”

“How observant of you seeker”

Cassandra smirked “Im trained as a seeker to notice everything”

“Uh huh..” Josephine laughed “Besides, regardless of my attachment, Skyhold is not place for a child that barely reached 2 years old” Josephine sighed as she unlocked the door to her room. Cassandra smirked noticing she had already set her room up into different areas. Lounging area, Bed, Bathing and a smaller section for the child filled with a few stuffed teddies and fluffed up pillows with blankets.

Cassandra lay the young girl down in the dip between all the pillows and tucked a blanket around her so if she rolled she wouldn’t injure herself. Josephine lit the fire embers to heat the room and put a pot of water on to boil for tea.

“Sit, I will do that” Cassandra approached her.

Josephine smiled “How about you sit for a change and allow me” she pushed Cassandra to the sofa, the seeker fell back onto it with a laugh.

“As you wish my lady” Cassandra leaned back watching the ambassador fuss around making the teas, Cassandra loved Josephine’s tea making skills, she knew how to brew it perfect, not too strong and not to light.

As the Antivian bent down to check the pot the few curls that fell from her clasp hung down, Cassandra couldn’t help the urge of wanting to go over and tuck the curls back in place, looking for any excuse to touch the ambassador.

Josephine gave Cassandra her tea and took a seat next to her, leaning over to remove her shoes and groaning slightly as she tried to position her leg in a way that wasn’t painful. Seeing Cassandra’s concerned look Josephine smiled “It hurts when the fabric brushes against the scar, I will be fine once I get changed”

“I can go if you need your privacy?” Cassandra blurted out and cursed herself for sounding like she actually wanted an excuse to leave when she was feeling the complete opposite “Not that I wan.. I mean.. I uh… Don’t want you to be.. Uncomfortable… But I don’t want to leave.. I uh… Hmmm... I think I will stop talking now” Cassandra nervously laughed rubbing the back of her flushed neck nervously.

Josephine placed her mug on the table in front of them and placed a hand over Cassandra’s “I do not wish for you to leave Cassandra. I am ashamed to admit that I have not slept well since Haven.. I… Just so much happened, it’s hard.. To forget”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of” Cassandra whispered using her free hand to cup the ambassadors cheek “You should never have been put in that position, Ser Cauthrien should never have left your side until you were safe in the Chantry. She has 6 months of cell duty and dock of wages, for disobeying orders. She admitted you asked her not to go but she ignored your pleas thinking she could take the gates back and gain a name for herself”

“I was selfish not wanting her to leave me Cassandra.. I was scared… Perhaps if I hadn’t froze where I was I would have made it unharmed to the Chantry”

“It’s not selfish. The battles you fight are different from ours” Cassandra stroked a stray tear with her thumb from dark Antivian eyes “I’m sure I’d be just as scared in your world as you are in mine. Your safe now, I’m not Cauthrien, I will not abandon you”

Josephine smiled but Cassandra could see it didn’t match her eyes “Your passion is duty, if it calls on you, then you’ll be there and as much as I respect that” Josephine traced the scar along Cassandra’s jaw, a sad smile gracing her lips “That is one promise you can’t keep. Perhaps our feelings for each other is foolish”

“I have always put duty first, this is true and it would be hard to change that, but that’s only because I’ve had nothing else. Everything I had was lost when I was young, the seekers became my family, my reason in life to go on. I don’t often get scared but what I feel for you? It scares me, but it also makes me happy, gives me purpose, something to fight for other than duty. Maybe that is foolish, but I’m happy to be fool with you by my side”

Josephine found herself speechless which was an unusual thing for the ambassador, thankfully Cassandra didn’t give her time to ponder on it as she leaned in, their lips meeting in a slow, tender kiss. Josephine’s hand still placed over the scar on the seekers jaw, Cassandra’s hand still cupping the Antivian’s cheek. They sat In each other’s arms the rest of the night only parting for breath, melting against each other’s lips until Josephine finally nodded off to sleep in Cassandra’s arms, the seeker falling over not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will focus solely on Leliana and Evelyn so i hope you look forward to that


	11. Spymasters and Ambassadors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana gives into her desire and Josephine makes a big decision. that could affect her and Cassandra before they even get started.

Evelyn sighed as she finally stumbled into her room, falling face first on the bed. A shuffling noise in her room had her groaning in annoyance “Friend or foe, I will end you if this isn’t important” she grumbled not lifting her head from the blanket.

“Inquisitor, if I was a foe I’d have your throat slit before you even realized I was here”

“I do love it when you talk dirty Spymaster” Evelyn rolled her eyes sitting up with a smirk looking over at Leliana sitting on the edge of her desk in the corner “So what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I believe I had an invite” she smirked a note between her fingers “Although I’m sure Baron Plucky did not appreciate the bow around his neck or the note stuck to it” Evelyn stood walking towards her “How did you even get hold of him? Not even my agents can control him”

Evelyn smirked reaching her and held her hands up “Not easy” scratches lined her hands and arms, still red and swollen from the ravens talons.

Leliana frowned noticing the Chantry engravings “What are these?” she asked running her fingers over them causing Evelyn to take a sharp breath at the electricity flowing through her from the Spymasters touch **_this woman is going to be the death of me_** the Inquisitor thought and smiled.

“Long story short? The Templar’s in my circle were awful. Now back to more important things. I didn’t expect you to show?”

“I figured you must have went to a great deal of trouble to capture Baron Plucky that I should at least see what you wanted” The Spymaster smirked “I was curious”

Evelyn stood closer so she was pressed against Leliana’s crossed legs “You know what I want”

Tilting her head a little Leliana looked at her “Haven’t you ever learned? We don’t always get what we want”

“Then why are you here?”

“I can’t give you what you seek Inquisitor. I can only give just.. This…” Leliana whispered leaning closer, lips nearly touching Evelyn’s.

“I’m hardly proposing” Evelyn smirked “Yet” she winked “I’m not asking anything of you that you can’t give. Just a chance. You might see things differently”

“Hmm, you seem so sure of that” Leliana traced a finger down the Inquisitors dress tunic, unhooking buttons along the way.

“Can you seriously do this without feeling?”

“I was a bard Inquisitor, of course I can” Leliana placed soft fingers on Evelyn’s cheek as the mages hands uncrossed her legs to rest on her thighs.

Evelyn smirked “I’ve always loved a challenge, I will win you over Leliana”

“Confident you are but fail you will. A woman has needs and I’m here for one thing only”

Evelyn smirked lips just lightly touching Leliana’s “And I will give it to you” she muttered gripping the Spymasters hips and pulling her against her own body and moving a hand to lower Leliana’s cowl and run fingers through smooth red hair “But I’m not going to stop chasing you” a quick but light kiss on the Spymasters lips “Not going to stop proving you’re wanted” another light quick kiss “Not go…”

Leliana grabbed the back of her head, lips against lips “Do shut up Inquisitor” she mumbled continuing to kiss the mage “You’re ruining the mood”

Evelyn laughed into the kiss giving the Spymaster a great opportunity to slip her exploring tongue past, the mage softly moaning to their kiss. Hands fidgeted over Leliana’s armor and buckles, the former bards hands doing the same with Evelyn’s Inquisition dress uniform.

With their eagerness it didn’t take long to strip each other, the tension that had been felt between them recently, crumbling as hands and lips explored. Evelyn’s hands gripped under Leliana’s thighs lifting her from the desk, the Spymaster automatically wrapping her legs around Evelyn’s waist.

Keeping their lips intact Evelyn laid her spymaster down on the bed, shifting so her head was comfortable on the pillows taking control of their kiss, Evelyn slowed it down from Leliana’s hungry dominant pace to something more relaxed and less hurried, pressing down so her own warm naked body was pressed against Leliana’s smaller one, breasts against breasts.

Despite the scars that marked Leliana’s body, Evelyn was still sure she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. She trailed her lips from Leliana’s along and down to her throat. Leliana tried to gain the advantage and Evelyn knew she was getting frustrated by the slow pace she had set. However, she wasn’t willing to allow the Spymaster to gain control.

Gripping Leliana’s hands, Evelyn pinned them above her head “Relax, let me take care of you”

Leliana growled with frustration “Then do so faster”

Evelyn smirked as her lips continued to trail all over her lovers body avoiding all the places Leliana wanted her most. The Spymasters nipples ached for attention but Evelyn refused to give up kissing each and every scar that marked the red heads body. They told a story of a woman that has survived a lot of hardships throughout her life and Evelyn started to understand her guarded nature.

She left no scar un savored, even the smaller ones on her lovers ankles, clearly used to cause pain. Evelyn had sustained such wounds herself in the hands of the Templar’s. Finally she worked her way back to the Spymasters lips ravishing them, slipping her tongue past to entwine with her lovers.

Evelyn’s hands roamed up her waist and across her stomach up to waiting breasts, their hard peaks begging for attention. The mage finally gave such attention taking the erect nipples between her fingers, thumb circling lightly over the hard nub.

Leliana groaned and arched towards her lover hands pleading for more pressure than the light teasing ministrations currently being applied. Evelyn smirked against her lips “So eager Spymaster” the mage muttered against her lover lips

Leliana groaned with frustration again “It has been a while”

Evelyn tweaked a nipple harder between her fingers causing Leliana to moan louder “What, all of those agents under your command and you haven’t even been tempted” Evelyn muttered taking her lovers lower lip between her teeth and sucking before letting go.

“I could have, easily. I chose not to, my reasons are my own”

“Your scars?” Evelyn trailed her lips down taking a hard nub into her mouth, tongue flicking over it.

Leliana’s breath hitched “None of your business Inquisitor”

“I get it, touchy subject, I will leave it be for now” the mage muttered giving into Leliana’s desire. Hands roamed up the Spymasters thigh, along her wet folds. The red heads breath caught as Evelyn pressed quick and deep, Leliana arching to meet her.

Evelyn brought Leliana to her peak over and over until the Spymaster was fully sated and laid breathless in the mages arms, her own ache forgotten for the time being happy just to feel the warmth of Leliana’s tired naked sweaty body against her own.

The Spymaster’s breathing finally settled signaling she had fell over to sleep, the mages fingers lightly stroking up and down her lovers arm. Content Evelyn closed her eyes and wasn’t long before she fell over to sleep herself.

**********

“Where are you going?” Evelyn’s sleepy voice sounded, sun just starting to rise.

“Duty calls Inquisitor” Leliana smiled fastening her cowl.

“After last night I think you reserve the right to call me by my name”

“Last night was.. Nice”

“Just nice? Sounded better than nice” Evelyn smirked laying against the pillows, arms rested behind her head, blankets only covering to her waist.

Leliana looked at her walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge running a single gloved finger down between the mages breasts “I do have an apology to make, after all I did fall asleep without returning the favor”

“Last night was about you, besides I didn’t miss out completely, my own hands do a good enough job I think” the mage winked.

Leliana smiled and laughed lightly “You did not”

“Nah I didn’t, but it made you smile”

Leliana leaned down, her lips savoring the taste of the mages and pulled back “Then let’s just say I owe you” getting up Leliana made her way for the door, the lingering feel of her lips left on Evelyn’s as the mage smiled at the promise of more nights with the Spymaster.

Closing her eyes with a happy sigh and a smile, the mage fell back asleep, memories from the night before flooding her mind, her Spymaster coming apart under her fingers multiple times.

**********

Josephine sat next to Marion, a young elven woman and minded the nursery room for the children of Skyhold “You should give her a name” Marion spoke smiling at the ambassador playing with the child in her arms with a stuffed Battle Nug teddy, a gift for the child from Leliana of course.

“She is not mine to name” Josephine sighed “She probably had a name before all this”

“My lady, you have spent more time with the child than anyone and she has become attached to you. She cried for hours after you left this morning, her face lights up when you come to see her”

“My job does not allow the luxury for me to mother a child”

“Forgive me my lady but, you’re already mothering the child, it’s something to think on” Marion got up as Leliana entered to go see to the other kids.

“Josie, thought I’d find you here” Leliana smiled sitting where Marion previously was.

“Leliana, something you need?”

“No, just thought I’d steal you for a chat and a cup of tea is all” Leliana smiled at the child in Josephine’s arms “She really loves that Nug”

Josephine laughed “Yes, she won’t leave it down”

“Perhaps we should have her meet Schmooples II” Leliana grinned

“I don’t think he would appreciate her nibbling his ears like this one does” Josephine laughed.

“I overheard what Marion said, she has a point Josie. There are many of us to help you out when duty requires you to leave Skyhold, which doesn’t happen often. I’ve watched you with her, you’re already a good mother Josie, even if you don’t realize it yourself and she would not be without protection. With your position within the Inquisition I have no doubt she would be a target but I have my best agents to watch over her”

The young child gripped the ambassadors thumb letting out a small sneeze and a content smile “Aurora Rose”

Leliana smiled “After your grandmother, it is perfect Josie” the Spymaster pulled documents from her pouch and placed them next to Josephine “All it needs is your signature”

Josephine used her free hand to look at the documents “Did you steal these from my office Sister Nightingale?” Josephine laughed.

“Guilty” Leliana smirked reaching to take the infant from Josephine’s arms “I’ve filled all the details in, just needs your signature and I can have it sent to Val Royeaux right away to make everything official. If you need time to think I understand, it’s a big decision, but lets face it Josie, could you really let this bundle of joy go?” Leliana smirked tickling the infants feet making her giggle.

Sighing Josephine took her nearby Quill and elegantly signed her name **_I really hope I’m doing the right thing here_** she thought as she placed the quill down and looked to Leliana.

Leliana smiled at her friend “Aurora Rose Montilyet, have a nice sound to it yes?” the spymaster stood exchanging the young elf for Josephine’s documents “I will personally send this off to reach Val Royeaux today and have Judge Auld pass them tomorrow”

“Did you not come for tea then?” Josephine asked

“I did, how about you set up the tea and I will meet you back at your office once this is sent yes?”

Josephine nodded and smiled. Looking down at the child in her arms “Aurora Rose Montilyet” she spoke “I hope I can make you happy, safe and loved” She stroked a finger down the childs nose, who sneezed again. The ambassador chuckled taking a tissue from her pocket and cleaning Aurora’s runny nose.

Josephine’s thoughts fell to Cassandra **_I hope you  understand but I cannot with a good heart leave a child without a family even if it mean losing you to do so_** she knew Cassandra had spoken to her the night before about taking the infant on and that she should do so but she also noticed the tension in Cassandra when around the young child. It was obvious to her the seeker was not one to be around children often and it obviously made her uncomfortable.

The ambassadors heart sunk at the thought of losing Cassandra before anything even started between them, but this had to be done. Something within her screamed that this was the right path to take, this was what she had to do. She was meant to have the child, cherish and love her.

Aurora would have a hard time being brought up by a human, a noble at that but in signing those documents, Josephine made a commitment to make sure Aurora took as little backlash from bigots as possible.


	12. Josephine The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses more around Josephine and Aurora in this Chapter. Next will contain a nice battle with a high dragon for Cassandra and the Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give a quick piece introducing Aurora into the world of nobility, considering Josephine's position it's bound to happen.

Cassandra thrust her sword towards the training dummy, it had been days since she had seen Josephine, she had heard the ambassador had decided to adopt the young elven girl which she named Aurora. The seeker had mixed views on the situation.

She knew Josephine would make a great mother and the girl needed a family but Cassandra had only just started coming to terms with what she was feeling towards Josephine, a woman at that never mind a child now being involved.

“Hey Cass! Let’s be going!” Evelyn shouted across the yard. They were going back to the Hinterlands to deal with a high dragon. Cassandra of course being from a line of Dragon Killers and having taken down a few herself was first choice to go, Iron Bull who loved a fight with anything bigger and better was more than willing and Evelyn decided to take Dorian, his magic would be very useful against a dragon and Varric.

Shouldering her bag of travel goods, Cassandra jogged towards the waiting group and took her mount “Seeker, when we find this dragon, don’t steal all the fun!” Bull’s loud voice laughed

“And don’t you go charging like a Bronto least I have to revive your fat arse” Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Tevinter bastard, you love my ass” Bull shot back, Varric laughing and shaking his head.

“The Dragon we are hunting is the Fereldan Frostback, it’s very territorial and considering we will be going straight for it’s nesting grounds in the valley, it’s going to be very pissed off” Cassandra told them “No doubt it’s offspring will want a shot at us as well which will just piss off the mother even more when we attack back. It won’t be an easy fight. Might I suggest nobody goes running in like a Bronto. My advice is we find a spot to monitor it’s movements and then come up with a technique. The Frostbacks are resistant to fire but Vulnerable to cold”

“Lovely, I guess we should all be thankful ive been brushing up on my healing magics” Evelyn smirked

Cassandra frowned “Let us just try and avoid having to be healed”

“Seeker, we’re going up against Dragons”

“Always stating the obvious Varric” Cassandra rolled her eyes “Just do as I say and everyone will be fine”

“Do remind me why we are walking into a dragons den exactly?” Dorian asked

“The Frostback has been flying over the main village pestering the civilians, our soldiers are struggling to keep it at bay, we should reach Lady Shayna’s Valley by evening when the Frostback is settling for the night. Scout Harding has a camp set up for us not far from the Dragon’s nesting area” Cassandra responded.

As the groups conversation changed to other subjects, Cassandra found her mind wandering to the ambassador and the night they spent together.

_Cassandra woke to Josephine crying in her sleep, her hands gripping and pushing against the seeker, legs kicking. Cassandra held the ambassador closer whispering words of comfort in her ear, holding her hand against the thigh of the injured leg of the Antivian, which was bleeding from the thrashing around she was doing._

_She finally roused the ambassador awake, cradling her in her strong arms until the tears stopped and carried her to the bed laying her down “I need to check your wound”_

_Josephine nodded stripping to her small clothes, Cassandra trying to keep her mind focused on the gash of the Antivian’s leg. The scab had in fact caught and ripped slightly. Dabbing a cloth in the cooled boiled water Cassandra gently wiped the wound trying not to focus on the smooth feel of the Antivian’s skin or the tremble that came from the ambassador at her touch, wither it was from pain or Cassandra’s touch, the seeker was unsure._

_Josephine was sure going to be left with a scar, it would be a light one but her beautiful flawless skin would now be marked for life. Cassandra found her temper start to rise thinking of Ser Cauthrien. A woman such as Josephine should not have her skin marked in any way from any kind of war, it’s a knights duty to protect those important and innocent that cannot fight._

_Josephine will forever remember how she got that wound and whenever she sees the scar she will be reminded once more, Cassandra knew this all too well with the many scars she had collected in her time, Cassandra however was a warrior, her duty came with wounds and scars, Josephine’s did not. It didn’t take too long for the wound to stop bleeding, it wasn’t ripped open too much “You should leave it uncovered for tonight, let the air get at it and not have anything rub, it will help” Cassandra spoke clearing up._

_“Thank you” Josephine smiled and sipped a glass of water at her bed side. She always kept fresh water by her bed. Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed watching the ambassador._

_“I’ve stirred the fire up some more, it will keep the room warm enough for you to sleep out of the blankets”_

_Josephine nodded and bit her lower lip “Can you stay? Is that too much to ask?”_

_Cassandra smiled “I will stay if that’s what you need” Josephine nodded “Very well” Cassandra leaned down removing her boots and laid to the right side of Josephine, gathering the Antivian into her arms once more._

_Josephine closed her eyes and sighed content “Thank you”_

_“Of course”_

“Cassandra? Oi!” Evelyn’s voice sounded breaking her from her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Rest? The others want a break”

Cassandra sighed “Very well if we must”

Evelyn looked at her for a moment wondering if she should push the seeker into telling her why she’s in such a foul mood but decided against it for now.

**********

Josephine groaned in frustration for what seemed the millionth time that day. She read the note once more from Lord Kildarn. The guy was always an arrogant idiot and Josephine had not patience for him which is why the ambassador suggested to send the polite refusal to help him shift refugees from his lands. Instead she explained the situation and asked him to be understanding. It was not received well **_my death will be on your head and the heads of those in charge of the Inquisition, such a dramatic_** Josephine sighed and moved onto her next response.

There was an issue in Lydes when a dead dukes family started bickering over control, due to the complex nature of Orlesian politics, his cousin Caralina, already a duchess by marriage; his daughter Monette, whose claim is muddied by her youthful naïveté and the fact that her father pushed her into a life of service to the Chantry after his wife's death, likely to protect her from the dangers of the Game; and his brother Jean-Gaspard, an ambitious and cunning man who has been searching for power. Josephine had suggested destroying Caralina's marriage and it was agreed,  so with four words and the proper glove left on the proper table, Josephine’s job was a success.

Caralina’s claim Josephine knew was only to gain Duchy as a Trophy. It worked better than she hoped, Duke Stefan De Firmin informed her that his wife had left for a Chantry near the Arbor Wilds, devoting herself to the solitude necessary to live her life of spiritual reflection and repentance. The duke sold most of her gowns and jewelry and sent the Inquisition the 250 gold received from the sale.

“Something must have went well” Leliana smirked approaching the ambassador

“Yes, word back from Duke De Firmin stating his wife had now devoted herself to the solitude of the Chantry for repentance for her.. Affair…”

Leliana smirked “And you say my daggers are sharp” the Orlesian tutted “Somebody was starting to get cranky”

“What else is new?” Josephine smirked watching Aurora play with Leliana’s braid.

“Sera came to see me earlier, she’s offered to help out with the little one. Doesn’t want the child feeling too ‘Elfy’” Leliana smirked

“Sera” Groaned Josephine.

Leliana laughed “She has good intentions Josie, she just doesn’t express herself as easy as others”

“I know” Josephine smiled as Leliana passed Aurora over to her. The little girls face immediately brightened up instantly recognizing the ambassador, hands clutching at the Chain of Office she wore around her neck.

Leliana smirked “Looks like she wants your job Josie”

“With the way my head is feeling? She can have it” The ambassador smiled at the girl as she took her waist standing the elf on her lap and holding her hands. She was good at standing, couldn’t quite hold her balance walking yet but could stand with support.

Josephine had noticed she was an eager little girl though, if she wanted something she would push herself to get it, she had tried walking to a few soft teddies but ended up landing on her bum, she was close though.

“Shall Aurora be joining us for the dinner you set up for the Duke and Duchess? From what I hear Duchess Laporia is quite eager to see the child”

“Of course she does” Josephine grumbled “She wishes to ‘see’ Aurora but not ‘meet’ her”

“Well I think she should attend and not because of the Duchess. You’ll have plenty of help with me and Cullen, and Marion has agreed to join us encase things get too much for the little one”

Josephine frowned “What have you heard? You seem to have all this planned out” Josephine eyed her friend suspiciously.

Leliana sighed sitting on the edge of the ambassadors desk “Nothing for you to worry about, my agents have made sure of that, just a few passing remarks now news of the adoption has reached Orlais, some are wondering if you are fit to continue your duties, some think it’s a political move to gain support.. Don’t worry about it Josie, like I said my agents have put a stop to such nonsense. I just think it wouldn’t hurt to show people you can still do your duties as well as mother a child. And if anyone could see you with her it’s obvious this was not a political move”

Josephine sighed “Fine, I suppose I can’t protect her from the attention she is bound to receive” The young girl completely oblivious smiled and bounced on Josephine’s knees. It was just as well her leg was no longer giving her bother.

“Excellent! I shall inform the cook, who by the way totally adores her”

“You lie, mistress Aya does not adore anybody!”

“I do no such thing!” Smirking coyly at her friend “At least not to you” she winked “Have you heard back from your parents since the adoption?”

“Yes, Mamma and Papa are delighted” Josephine smiled

“I’m glad all is well then. I shall leave you be to finish up and I will go speak with Aya. See you and your daughter tonight” Leliana smirked and left the ambassador with her daughter **_my daughter_** Josephine smiled at the Elf looking back at her, her large green eyes looking back at Josephine. Pulling her close and supporting her with an arm around the waist Josephine smiled “You are beautiful” She ran a single finger down the infants nose making her sneeze, Josephine laughed “Lets show all of Theda’s how beautiful you are shall we?”

The Elf giggled and blew bubbles between her lips and bounced happily. Josephine laughed. A true happy laugh.

**********

The dinner went well, the Duchess turned her nose up, as Josephine expected, at her daughter but the Duke seemed to be the one gushing over her, even held her. Telling the ambassador how much he admired her taking on the young elf, much to the displeasure of his wife of course.

She had Aurora dressed in a simple purple dress that hand frills at the bottom, the purple made the elves green eyes look more vibrant and she seemed to love the attention she was getting from everyone.

Josephine walked the hall with Aurora in her arms making sure everyone was well and they had enjoyed the meal, there was no problems but Josephine was grateful it was now over.

Aurora lay on her back playing with her Battle Nug, biting at its head of course, in front of the fire. Josephine had the servants put a guard up against it just encase Aurora decided to get too close.

“The two of you made quite an impact tonight” Leliana smiled as Josephine came to join her on the sofa handing her a glass of Antivian Red “My agents in the court are reporting remarks and comments that put you, your family name and the Inquisition in good light”

“Well that’s a relief to know” Josephine smiled looking at her friend.

“What’s wrong Josie? You’re very happy, more so than I’ve even known but there is something bothering you, I can see it”

“Nothing” Josephine mumbled, her fingers tracing circles around the top of her glass.

“Hmmm, I don’t believe you. When did you last speak with Cassandra?” Leliana noticed the ambassadors look and smirked “Come Josie, I know the look, Cassandra wares the exact same one. Let me guess, our lovable seeker has been scared away by Aurora, yes?” Leliana smirked knowing this would most likely be the case.

“We agreed to put our feelings aside for the good of the Inquisition”

“Josie, I know you and I know Cassandra, neither of you can just push your feelings aside. You’re both romantics at heart, as much as Cassandra hates to admit she is. It’s clear neither of you are happy about that agreement, so why stick to it?”

“It’s for the best I assure you”

“I don’t think so”

“And what of you and Evelyn?”

“What about us?”

“I know you as well as you know me, so spill” Josephine smirked.

“It’s nothing, simply blowing off some stress as they say” Leliana smirked.

“But you do like her right?”

“She’s… Different..”

“Good different?”

“Yes but..”

“Why must there always be a ‘but’ Leliana! Just think about it yes? As much as you don’t think you deserve it, learn to love again and be loved”

“I will think on it Josie” Leliana sighed sipping her wine.

The two women settled Aurora into bed and had some more wine while setting up a game of wicked grace.


	13. Slaying Frostback High Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon fight begins! Cassandra's softer side shows, Leliana gives Aurora her first stealth lesson

Crouching behind a large rock the Inquisitors team watched as the Frostback Mother dropped food down for her young, which just happened to be a few bandits that tried their luck **_good, one less for us to kill_** Evelyn smirked.

“That is disgusting” Dorian made a face as he watched a young Frostback tare the skin from a leg bone and chew happily before cleaning up the blood that came with it “I’m far to pretty to die, I think I’ll go wait a way over there” Dorian pointed over his shoulder

“You’ll do no such thing” Cassandra frowned still watching the Mother “If I can get on top of that structure I should be able to jump on its back if you all draw it over. If it sees me then the jump will be useless”

“Ok, watch seeker climb that” Dorian pointed to the structure “Make very large dragon attack me, while Seeker jumps on it’s back. Did I just say I was too pretty to die?”

“I got your back” Iron Bull grinned at Dorian raising his axe.

“Watch where you’re pointing that thing!” Dorian frowned.

Iron Bull laughed “Oh dirty Tiventer”

“Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon!” Dorian groaned.

“Not my kind of thing, but I have other ideas” Bull wiggled his eyebrows up and down at the mage causing Cassandra to groan and Evelyn to laugh.

“You two should star in my next novel” Varric laughed.

“Can we do this now?” Cassandra whined.

“Ok, Bull, Dorian, Varric, let’s go for a walk shall we?”

“Oh hell yeah boss!” Bull pulled his axe ready.       

Evelyn led them out towards the dragon, Dorian immediately but up a Barrier around them, Evelyn doubling it up with her own Barrier. Iron Bull rushed up behind the mother Frostback and hacked it’s back legs with his large axe, Evelyn hit it with an ice ball preventing the fire from it’s mouth turning to hit Bull. Dorian fired ice from his staff while Varric set up Bianca firing 3 arrows at the one time, Evelyn casting ice spells on them to weaken the mother.

While they weakened the Frostback, Cassandra climbed the rocky structure and hid amongst the bushes that had grown on top and waited.

The Barriers Dorian and Evelyn kept up prevented attacks from the younger Frostbacks, they could be dealt with after. Iron Bull yelped in pain as the Frostback’s large tail whipped his arms knocking his axe out of his hands. Dorian fired an Ice ball at the Frostbacks tail freezing it and causing the dragon to roar in pain as it tried to swipe Bull again but couldn’t.

“Thanks pretty boy!” Bull grinned and yelled over grabbing his axe, positioning himself under the dragon and slashing it’s underbelly, the blood dripping down on top of him.

 ** _Come on! Bring it over!_** Cassandra frowned waiting impatiently as they weakened the dragon some more **_I think Bull is enjoying this far too much_** she sighed watching the large Qunari grin and continue hacking.

“Bull! Over that way” Evelyn yelled moving towards where Cassandra was hidden.

The Frostback was furious by this point and staggering towards them, once it was close enough Cassandra leaped from her position gliding down onto the Dragon’s back and digging her dagger deep to hold herself on while it thrashed about.

Bull started hacking at it again while the mages kept barrier protection and ice spells to keep it weakened. Cassandra gripped onto a scale and pulled herself further up taking the dagger with her.

Reaching the dragon’s neck she pulled the dagger back and thrust it deep into the Frostback’s throat, perfectly hitting the artery. As she pulled the dagger away, a fountain of blood flowed from the thrashing Frostback as it collapsed. She rolled off it’s back and pulled her sword out taking out the younger dragons with the others.

When the area was clear Cassandra walked to the Mother Frostback and kneeled down, placing a hand on its snout, it groaned weakly, it’s eyes blinking slowly as the light in its eyes started to go out “Be at peace my friend” Cassandra whispered.

“You’re a dragon hunter and yet you comfort it?” Evelyn questioned.

“I come from a line of Dragon Hunters, I do not agree with the sport. No creature should die for fun. This had to be done, doesn’t mean I enjoy it. The Frostback was becoming a danger, if it was possible to relocate it then that would be my first choice but that is not possible. All I can do is give it a peaceful death” Cassandra spoke as the dragon whined once last time and closed its eyes, finally letting go.

Standing Cassandra walked away from the group making it clear she had no intention staying longer than necessary.

That night at camp, Varric watched with interest as Cassandra inspected her blade, he noticed a change in her since killing the dragon. It was emotion that the seeker never ever showed. Walking over he took a seat next to her, he was even more surprised when she just looked at him and went back to inspecting her sword **_no witty remarks? We have a problem here_** he frowned.

“You ok Seeker?” Varric nudged her

“I am fine Varric”

“Really? Look, I won’t push but if you need to get anything off your chest, I’m a good listener. No teasing, no joking I promise”

“Thank you Varric but I’m fine”

“Ok” Varric held up his hands and stood looking at her “With the Dragon, you did good. With Josephine, you should write to her” Varric smiled and walked away from Cassandra’s shocked look. Varric wasn’t stupid, he knew Cassandra and Josephine had something going on.

Cassandra sighed, she supposed Varric was right, she should at least communicate with the ambassador. Speaking to a passing scout with a raven she asked for paper and Quill. Dipping the quill in the ink she started her letter:

_Lady Montilyet,  
I hope all is well at Skyhold. I know Evelyn has already sent a report on our current mission but I have some things I need you to know.. Maker I wish I was as good with words as you are. _

_I know I’ve been rather distant recently.. Since the adoption actually… It doesn’t change the way I feel of course.. I… It’s just.. A lot is happening awful quickly. I’m glad you decided to go through with the adoption, Aurora is a beautiful name and I have no doubt you will make a perfect mother. I just.. I don’t know how to fit in. I want to but I don’t know how.. It’s all very complicated really…_

_Maker…_

_I’m really not making any sense am i?_

_Anyway, Dorian has a location on some Venitori Agents here in the Hinterlands, so before we come back we will clear them out and close the remaining fade rifts here._

_We should be back in a few days, I hope you will forgive my selfishness and take the evening meal with me when I arrive back._

_I hope Aurora is well._

_Yours,  
C. Pentaghast_

Cassandra re read it and thought of ripping it up but decided to pluck up the courage and rolled it up, tying it with ribbon and walking to the messenger ravens and sending it off, watching the bird take flight and disappear into the night sky.

**********

Josephine yawned as she stood at the war table going over her notes. Leliana smiled “Tired this morning Josie?”

“Aurora refused to sleep last night, insisted on making noises at her Battle Nug for most of it”

Leliana laughed “Well you don’t have much on today, I’m sure you could slip away for a nap while she is with Marion”

“I wish I could go for a nap” Cullen grunted “My schedule is hectic”

“Likewise, but neither of us have a child to mother commander” Leliana smirked.

“Well if there is nothing further I shall take my leave and get started”

“Just one more think actually. Word has spread about the Inquisitors Dragon Slaying and many nobles want to see the creature. Could you send some soldiers to bring back some… Trophies as it were”

“I will see to it”

“Thank you Cullen”

The commander nodded and left, Leliana looked at her friend “This arrived by messenger bird this afternoon. It’s for you, my guess Cassandra”

Josephine took it and read the outside roll “Leliana, do not open this, it’s not poison or anything else you assassins may use to murder people” Josephine looked to her friend with a raised eyebrow

“Only Cassandra” Leliana rolled her eyes “I didn’t open it don’t worry. I will leave you to it Josie, need anything you know where I am”

“Thanks” Josephine smiled already opening the letter.

**********

It was 4 days later by the time Evelyn and her team arrived back at Skyhold along with some soldiers and Bulls chargers who were helping transport dragon parts. Much to Cassandra’s disgust. Before she done anything she went to bath washing all the dirk, blood and grime from her skin. Her short hair still dripped as she arrived back at the smithy and ascended the stairs to her sleeping area. She stopped at the top of the stairs, mouth slightly open in surprise.

Josephine sat on a stool she kept next to her bedroll, with a smile on her lips “Welcome back”

Cassandra’s heart fluttered at that soft Antivian voice. It was then she realized how much she missed the ambassador “Josephine, I didn’t expect..” Cassandra looked down at her feet.

Josephine stood and walked towards her placing fingers under her chair raising her head to look at her. Summoning the courage Josephine leaned in, their lips merging as one, fingers still of Cassandra’s chin as her free hand went over her shoulders to stroke the damp short locks at the back of the seekers neck.

Cassandra was surprised at first but didn’t pull away, she let herself be swept up in the mixture of feelings and sensations flowing through her. She placed shaky hands on Josephine’s hips and kissed back, their kiss still slow and un hurried as tongues lazily entwined and explored, only pulling back to catch a breath before resuming.

When they did finally break apart they rested their foreheads together breathing deeply “I’m sorry” Cassandra whispered.

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for” Josephine whispered back, neither moving “Let us not try and make sense of this, just follow the path and see where it leads us. I know where I want it to lead but that’s not my choice alone”

Cassandra smiled “I don’t mind where it leads, as long as you are there” Laughing lightly she added “And Aurora of course”

Josephine smiled and kissed her lips once more and pulled back “Our dinner is waiting in my room”

Cassandra smiled and extended her arm “Shall we then?”

“Of course” Josephine smiled “Aurora is with her Auntie Leliana”

“Hopefully not learning how to assassinate people” Cassandra laughed, Josephine laughing with her as they walked out of the smithy.

Little did they know the Spymaster was not teaching Aurora assassination, instead she was teaching stealth, hiding high up in the shadows with the infant Elf in her arms “All going well I think you shall be spending the night with me little bird” she smiled down at the child looking back at her with bright wide eyes “You’re not quite old enough for assassination techniques.. Yet…” The Spymaster smirked


	14. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn takes Cassandra and co to Crestwood with Hawke to meet the Warden. Josephine worries over her messengers that she sent to reinstate her familys trading in Orlais.

Aurora was quite happy to go with Leliana, who seemed to enjoy taking the infant to see her Ravens, Aurora loved the birds as well, much to the annoyance of Baron Plucky who she would keep trying to eat. Baron Plucky sensing the child was young was on his best behavior although now and again he’d look at Leliana with pleading eyes.

To say Cassandra was a little nervous was an understatement, not only had it been so long since being intimate with another, but she had never been intimate with a woman. Josephine was understanding and done her best to keep Cassandra comfortable, but still, her hand shook, palms sweated as she downed her glass of wine.

She knew Josephine wasn’t expecting intimacy with her but the ambassador shared the same look, same passion when they kissed as she felt.

As much as she was scared, she wanted this, wanted Josephine. For months the tension between them had grown despite everything. Placing her empty glass on the table in front of her she turned her head to the left to see Josephine looking at her, patient, un judgmental.

The ambassador tilted her head and gave Cassandra a smile “What are you thinking?” Josephine’s voice was soft, and it made Cassandra’s heart flutter.

“How lovely you are?” Cassandra smiled

Josephine laughed softly “Liar”

“I do no such thing” Cassandra gasped pretending to look hurt “You wound me ambassador”

Josephine chuckled and moved closer wrapping an arm around Cassandra’s shoulder and taking the Seeker’s hand in her other. Her thumb rubbing circles over the back of her hand. The feeling was calming Cassandra’s nerves, the soft feel of Josephine’s thumb, the arm around her shoulders, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Smiling she closed her eyes relaxing to the ambassadors soothing touches “”My Seeker, you just don’t know how precious you are to me do you?”

“I’m nothing, have nothing. You deserve so much better” Cassandra responded keeping her eyes closed and leaning into Josephine’s touches.

“You’re wrong, you’re everything. It’s you I want Cassandra, nobody else, you are perfect my Seeker.. My Cassandra…” Josephine smiled leaning in and placing a  kiss on the side of her lips “You are exhilarating” another kiss “Intoxicating” another kiss “Thrilling” The hand that was in Cassandra’s left and she immediately felt the loss until it returned on her cheek, turning Cassandra’s head towards her so their lips became as one.

After a while they breathlessly pulled back, Cassandra smirked “Run out of words did you?”

Josephine laughed slapping Cassandra’s arm lightly “You monster! You had to ruin a beautiful moment didn’t you?” Cassandra smiled, Josephine laughing had to be the best thing in this world, her laughter was musical “Besides, I’m a diplomat and I never run out of words” The ambassador smirked coyly. Josephine traced the scar across the seekers jaw with her fingers “I have a book of poetry here I wish to read some to you, if you would like that?”

“Really?” Cassandra asked a little surprised “You would read poetry to me?”

“Why of course my seeker” Josephine smiled opening a book of poetry.

Cassandra didn’t know how long Josephine had been reading to her but somehow they ended up positioned with Josephine on her lap and an arm around the ambassadors waist while her other rested on her thighs as she listened to that sweet Antivian voice.

She hadn’t realized how long she had been staring until Josephine stopped reading looking back at her “You really are beautiful” Cassandra whispered.

“As are you my seeker” Josephine whispered back and put the book down.

Wrapping her hands round the back of Cassandra’s neck, her hands played with the short soft strands as she leaned in, lips connecting, tongues entwining, moans sounding softly from both women.

Cassandra’s hand roamed across Josephine’s stomach and up her sides and round to her back to unbutton the ambassadors dress. Josephine gasped and ran her lips from Cassandra’s up her jaw and along to her ear “Cassandra, we don’t have to go any further”

“I want to” Cassandra responded pulling back and looking into the ambassadors eyes “I am inexperienced but I want to try”

Josephine smiled leaned back in for another kiss, her hands exploring along with Cassandra’s. The seeker moved to lay Josephine on her back against the arm of the sofa, the Antivian started unfastening the ties on Cassandra’s tunic.

“Cassandra!” A voice sounded from behind Josephine’s quarters door “I’m sorry but this is important” Cassandra groaned in frustration at the same time as Josephine. The ambassador reluctantly pushed the seeker back to get up and answer the door to see the grinning face of the Inquisitor “Josephine! So sorry to interrupt. May i?”

Josephine grudgingly granted her entrance “Of course”

“Cassandra! Sorry but this really can’t wait until morning. Varric brought has brought a… Friend.. Who wishes to help. She has.. Well… She has crossed paths with Corypheus previously”

Cassandra frowned “That lying little bastard!” the seeker hissed jumping to her feet and clenching her fists “I will kill him!”

“Cassandra..” Josephine started moving towards her but the seeker pulled back.

“He lied! He knew all along where Hawke was, she could have prevented this! Most Holy would still be alive if he…”

“Cassandra, Varric isn’t to blame here! Chances are, Hawke would have died along with the Divine and we wouldn’t have her help now. Yes he lied, he shouldn’t have but come on Seeker, you and Leliana took him a prisoner to interrogate him, what did you expect? He was concerned for his friend”

“You know nothing!” Cassandra snapped. Josephine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder “Don’t!” she turned and hissed at the ambassador storming out of the room.

“Cassandra!” Leliana snapped as Cassandra pushed by, the Spymaster not missing the seekers attitude towards her dear friend.

“I’ll speak to her” Evelyn spoke looking at Josephine sympathetically who was now sitting on her sofa staring at the flickering flames. Turning to Leliana “I’ll leave you..” she gestured towards a sad looking ambassador.

Leliana laid a sleeping Aurora down on fluffy wolf pelts next to the fire and heated up some water “Im sorry we had to ruin your night Josie”

“It.. Can’t be helped..” Josephine sighed taking her tea and looking at her friend “How was Aurora?”

“She enjoyed herself, Baron Plucky however did not” Leliana smirked “Your little darling thought it would be funny to pluck one of his feathers from his head”

Josephine shook her head “Oh no, is he ok?”

“Fine, he just flew away after that, which upset Aurora but she settled down with her battle nug”

Leliana stayed for a while after Cassandra left, Josephine’s night was still restless with Aurora waking up crying and shivering. Josephine reckoned bad dreams, she wouldn’t settle until the ambassador let her sleep next to her.

Waking with the young elf made it harder to get up that morning, Aurora looked so peaceful curled up against her, small hands gripping her larger fingers as she snored lightly. Unfortunately duty called and she had to wake the sleepy girl, who protested at the early rise.

Cassandra and Evelyn had taken Varric, Bull and Dorian to meet a Warden that befriended Marion Hawke, who could tell them more about where the missing Wardens could be. They set out, after Cassandra nearly knocked Varric’s head off his shoulders for lying to her, to Crestwood, where Hawke would take them to meet her Warden friend.

Scout Harding was already waiting and ready to give her report when they arrived at camp “Good to see you and your party arrived safe Inquisitor” Harding smiled “We have trouble ahead”

“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle” Evelyn laughed

“Careful your worship, that kind of optimism might catch” Harding gestured Evelyn to follow her to the rocky wall looking over stormy water “Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the Blight. The Rift appeared over the water and since then, corpses started walking out from the lake”

“We will have to fight through them to get to the cave my Warden friend is hiding” Hawke approached them.

“Is the camp safe here? Has any attacked near the camp?” Cassandra asked.

“A few but most just head for the Village below. Perhaps somebody in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift on the lake. I must move on and send my report to Sister Leliana, please be safe and good luck” Harding said nodding and leaving.

Heading down to the Village first, Evelyn suggested they try and find the Mayor to see if they could perhaps drain the lake to get to the rift and help the villagers fend off the undead.

Varric and Hawke fought well together, it was clear to see those two had a history battling together, they could read each other’s moves clearly. The more walking corpses they cleared out, the more seemed to show up, Cassandra thought it’d never end. Finally though it did.

**********

It had been a week since the party had left for Crestwood. They had successfully took over Caer Bronach, killing and capturing the bandits that had previously occupied it. Josephine was lost in thought tapping her quill against the desk. She had sent two of her messengers to Val Royeaux with documents to reinstate her families trading status in Orlais.

She had been going through her houses financial documents and things weren’t looking good for them. Her family name was notable for being one of the major naval powers in Antiva as late as the start of the Blessed Age. Their fleet of trading vessels numbered in the hundreds and they also had a large contingent of formidable warships, ostensibly at the disposal of the royal navy. Mostly however, they were used as guards for their merchant vessels in long voyages around the coast. Their heavily guarded cargo was the target of many a daring Rivaini pirate who wanted to make a name and a profit in one fell swoop. The Montilyets became entangled in many rivalries and vendettas against pirates. Some Rivaini fleets still hold a grudge against them to this day. The Montilyets always had strong ties with Orlais. Roughly half the family lived in the capital and frequently intermarried with Orlesian nobility.

The loss of their trading fleets started over a question of marriage and fidelity in Val Royeaux between the Montilyets and the Du Paraquettes. After vicious infighting, shocking betrayals and public duels the Montilyets were exiled from Orlais. Their Orlesian trading contracts were no longer considered valid by the Crown.

A year later, their fortunes were further crippled when the unusually large convoy of trading ships they sent to the Tevinter Imperium was caught in a massive storm and led to the majority of their vessels being dashed across the rocks or sunk by the waves. The few remaining ships limped back to Antiva. Superstitious sailors would not sail in the Montilyets' employ, funds could not repair the ships in time to repay the debts and their fleet became all but a legend.

Now the Montilyets survived on greatly reduced terms, and became a modest trading house, known mostly for their wine and their great family estate in Antiva City, Josephine feared if she had to sell more of their lands they would become destitute, she would not have that be her legacy to her family, and so she sent her messengers to reinstate her family as a trading power in Orlais, she hadn’t heard back from them in days, they should have been and back by now.

“Lost in thought my lady” Marion smiled as she entered Josephine’s office holding the hand of Aurora who was more steady on her feet these days.

Josephine smiled and stood walking round her table to kneel down and hold her arms out. The young elf laughed and quickly stumbled towards her mother’s open arms “It’s been a long day” Josephine smiled at Marion “Would you like some…” a clash caught both women’s attention as they turned to see Aurora, who had wandered away from Josephine, trying to climb onto a chair but knocking a table over instead sending a beautiful glass vase with flowers crashing to the floor “Tea…” Josephine finished walking over to the child who was now sitting looking pleased with herself on the chair.

Marion laughed and walked over to clean up the mess “That one’s going to be trouble”

“Yes I believe she will be” Josephine looked down at those large green eyes shining up at her “Still, I wouldn’t trade you for the world” Josephine smiled and kneeled on the floor in front of the chair encase the child fell off.

Leliana stood in the shadows watching her friend play with Aurora, she didn’t know how to tell Josie what her agents found out. The ambassador was so happy with Aurora, but she had to know..


End file.
